


Вариант «Омега», или Всё под контролем

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curtain Fic, Drama, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 34,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: “- Ты, значит, альфа, а я – гамма. Значит, мы вполне можем с тобой дружить!Однако через пару-тройку ночей стало понятно, что дружить не получится. Точнее, дружба складывалась какая-то странная…”





	1. Часть 1, глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Соавтор текста - [Чудо и Сейя](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3132615)
> 
> В данном варианте вселенной анатомия омег-мужчин такова, что появление ребенка не может происходить естественным путем. Требуется оперативное вмешательство.
> 
> Текст – участник Фандомной битвы-2019, написанный для команды fandom Night at the Museum 2019.

_...Но ты мне скажи: отчего,_   
_ Зачем эти тяжесть и мука?_   
_ Зачем я тебя и детей_   
_ Так тяжко люблю и жалею?_   
_ Какою печалью болею?_   
_ Каких содрогаюсь вестей?_   
_ И холод зачем неземной_   
_ Меня неизменно пронзает,_   
_ И что мою душу терзает —_   
_ Скажи мне, что это со мной?.._

ЧАСТЬ 1

У ночного сторожа Музея естественной истории Ларри Дэйли был один недостаток: он постоянно в чём-нибудь сомневался. Вот и теперь: сперва сомневался в том, что в музее по ночам оживают экспонаты. Потом — что старые сторожа действительно украли волшебную скрижаль. А когда скрижаль была возвращена, и все экспонаты пересчитаны и водворены в музей, Ларри получил повод для новой неуверенности. Он сидел напротив своего основного экспоната — четвёртого фараона четвёртой династии, правителя земли своих предков — и переспрашивал в третий раз:

— Ак, так что, ты действительно альфа?

Правитель смеялся в ответ и гордо кивал головой. И пояснял:

— Я думаю, у того, кто хоть немного знает культуру Древнего Египта, таких вопросов не возникнет. Как может не-альфа быть владыкой обеих земель?

Ларри пожимал плечами и отмалчивался. Строго говоря, у него были поводы для сомнений. Потому что альф в своей жизни он навидался достаточно, и... как бы это сказать? Не тянул Акменра на стопроцентного альфу. Тоненький, гибкий, большеглазый: опять же походка, тем более в растреклятой юбке этой, как там она называется? В общем, исходя из чисто визуальных впечатлений — были у Ларри поводы переспрашивать.

Самого его угораздило родиться гаммой: как говорится, ни рыба, ни мясо, ни то, ни сё. Нет, конечно, гамма может функционировать в обоих режимах, и как альфа, и как омега: но кто в здравом уме захочет, чтобы единственный сын был омегой? Поэтому мамочка Ларри выбрала для сына единственный возможный по её мнению путь: после завершения полового созревания Ларри был посажен на подавители режима омега-модуса. Как говорила мама, «пусть урезанный, но всё-таки альфа. И чтобы никаких течек!»

Ларри согласился. Потому что та же мама в красках расписала, а внешние источники подтвердили, что ничего в омега-модусе нет хорошего. Что течка — это такой ужас, что просто ой, а если ещё и залетишь? Нет уж, пусть лучше от тебя кто-нибудь другой залетает.

На этих самых подавителях Ларри женился на симпатичной бете Эрике, они обзавелись сыном, и вроде всё шло обычным порядком. Разве что Ларри никогда не забывал, что он — не настоящая альфа, а химическая. И постоянно боялся забыть принять или не смочь купить таблетки. Но, как известно, человек не собака, ко всему привыкает, вот и Ларри привык: скоро двадцать лет, как он сидит на этих подавителях, уже все аптеки в городе изучены, где, когда и что бывает, да и запас дома постоянно лежит.

Но так или иначе — Ларри хорошо знал, чем альфа от не-альфы отличается. И когда он смотрел на Ака — всё-таки брали его некоторые сомнения.

Ак же в деталях и подробностях рассказывал, как ему, младшему сыну, достался трон вне очереди.

— Мой старший брат Камунра родился омегой. Никто поверить не мог: высоченный, широкоплечий, сильный — и омега! Как ему трон наследовать? Казалось бы — в чём проблема, у правителей всегда было много детей, пробуйте ещё. И вот мать с отцом пробовали, и десять лет у них ничего не получалось. А потом родился я! Альфа!..

Ларри вздохнул. Ну, в конце концов, мало ли, что у них там было в Древнем Египте, какие там были альфы? Если вон омеги могли быть брутальными мужиками, почему бы альфе не оказаться стройным мальчиком с походкой от бедра? Природа, она такая, она что угодно отколоть может.

— Ну и хорошо, — улыбнулся Ларри. — Ты, значит, альфа, а я — гамма. На подавителях. Значит, тоже можно сказать, что альфа. Значит, мы вполне можем с тобой дружить!

Однако через пару-тройку ночей стало понятно, что дружить не получится. Точнее, дружба складывалась какая-то странная. Оба старались то прижаться друг к другу, то коснуться руками или коленями, то уставиться на губы, то ещё какой-нибудь ерундой страдать. Наконец Акменра не выдержал и в комнате охраны припёр Ларри к стенке:

— Хранитель Бруклина! Я больше не могу. Происходит что-то странное. Скажи, ты правда гамма? Правда на подавителях? И твои подавители правда работают?

— Клянусь тебе, — обалдел Ларри. Хотя, справедливости ради, он понимал недоумение фараона. Потому что его самого начинало колбасить ничуть не меньше. — Я когда в последний раз запасы делал — прямо в аптеке сертификат качества проверял! Да и, пардон за интимность, у меня нет и не было никаких признаков...

— Зато другие признаки есть, — озадаченно нахмурился Акменра. — Я, скажем так, почему-то реагирую на тебя физически! И ты на меня, как я понимаю, тоже, — заключил он, внезапно запустив руку Ларри между ног.

Ларри ошалел окончательно.

— По-моему, творится какая-то ерунда! В этом надо разобраться, надо сходить в интернет, пусти меня?

— Вот уж нет, — выдохнул правитель, вздрогнул и полез целоваться.

— Твои лекарства не сработали, — шептал он между поцелуями. — Хочу тебя, не могу больше!

Ларри, если честно, тоже чувствовал, что больше не может. Но пытался сохранять остатки здравомыслия:

— Может, мы как-нибудь обойдемся... ну, я не знаю, руками там, или ртом?

— Нет, — решительно отказался Акменра, — не надо этого самообмана! Мы будем подчиняться голосу природы!

— Погоди, но если мои таблетки дали сбой, мы тем более ничего не сможем сделать, у нас ведь нет никаких этих... средств защиты?

— В наше время в таких случаях альфа был в принимающей позиции, — ничтоже сумняшеся ответил Акменра. — Ну, если хотел.

— Альфа?! — вытаращился Ларри.

— А ты думаешь, альфы не могут любить такое? А правителю и подавно не зазорно лежать и получать удовольствие, пока подданные его ублажают. Хочу тебя внутри, давай скорее!

Он смеялся, и уже не целовал, а прикусывал и засасывал, и вталкивал свой язык Ларри в рот, и Ларри чувствовал, что и его самого тоже накрывает плотным тяжёлым возбуждением. Акменра тем временем провёл носом Ларри за ухом, а затем прямо чуть ниже уха резко прикусил кожу на шее.

И вот тут Ларри сорвало окончательно. Он сгрёб Ака в охапку, доволок до дивана и бросил на него лицом вниз; завернул кверху длинные полы схенти и плаща и раздвинул взмокшими ладонями стройные смуглые бёдра. А потом снова остановился:

— Но если ты альфа, тогда нам нужна смазка?

— Современный мир удивительно беспомощен, — Акменра облизал два своих пальца и потянулся ими себе за спину. А дотянувшись, спросил с неожиданным испугом:

— О, великий Осирис! Что это?

Ларри запустил руку Аку между ягодиц и тоже оторопел: руке было вязко, влажно и скользко. Естественная любрикация? У альфы?

Паззл категорически не складывался, но накрывало уже так, что думать об этом не было никакой возможности. Ларри приподнял Ака за бёдра, заставляя встать на локти и колени, нащупал раскрытый пульсирующий анус и прямо по нежданной смазке въехал туда сразу двумя пальцами: по ответному хриплому стону и по тому, как Акменра подался навстречу, насаживаясь на пальцы, стало понятно, что всё делается правильно. Пусть непонятно пока, но правильно, чёрт подери, и больше никаких идей пока в голову не приходит: разве что каким-то краем сознания понять, что собственные штаны ещё на месте, и пытаться стащить их вместе с трусами второй свободной рукой.

Наконец, повинуясь собственному возбуждению и нетерпеливому приказу, Ларри вынул пальцы и вставил член: может быть, излишне резко, но было уже и не до этого. Он начал двигаться, вцепившись Аку в плечи, а почти перед самым оргазмом потянулся вперед, к основанию шеи, и там, рядом с выпирающим позвонком, тоже вцепился зубами в разгоряченную кожу.

В голове мелькнуло, что эта метка только до завтра, но и на это было плевать.

Разрядка подкатила резко, остро и даже слегка болезненно: Ларри еле успел подхватить Ака под живот и ладонью взяться за его член, широко проводя по стволу в такт движениям. Ак, дрожа, выплескивался частично Ларри в руку, частично на потертую кожаную обивку, и Ларри кончал вместе с ним, стремясь втолкнуть член глубже, оставить больше, хотя... в данном случае какой смысл?

Эта мысль, про смысл, мелькнула коротко между спадом возбуждения и накатыванием послеоргазменной истомы. Ак плюхнулся животом на диван, прямо в собственную сперму, увлекая Ларри за собой, и сказал:

— Давай так немножко полежим. Не выходи пока.

Ларри всячески поддерживал это предложение. Действительно, хотелось замереть ненадолго, переводя дыхание, полежать, не разъединяясь, и пока не думать, что это было вообще.

Так прошла примерно минута, а потом Ларри вдруг почувствовал тяжёлый комок тугого жара внизу живота. Комок покатился ниже, задевая мошонку, проходя по члену по всей длине до головки, а потом член начало словно распирать изнутри, и, судя по тому, как Акменра вскинул бёдра и громко застонал, это могло быть только...

Перепуганный Ларри попытался подняться и выскочить, но было уже поздно. Мать вашу!..

Узел. Сцепка.

— Хранитель... Бру...клина... — прохрипел Акменра, повернув голову набок. — Что это? Что там... происходит?

— Сцепка, — честно сообщил Ларри. — У тебя разве никогда не было?

— Только с д-другой стороны, — бормотал Акменра. — Но как? Почему?

— Я сам пока... не понимаю, — Ларри тоже еле ворочал языком. Было явно не то время, чтобы вести высокоумные разговоры. — Знаешь, давай сейчас будем действовать по ситуации и просто молча полежим. А обсудим всё позже. Пока я понимаю только одно: ты не альфа. Тебя кто-то обманул.

На следующий вечер Ларри явился в египетский зал уже подготовленным. Хоть и обалдевшим слегка: шутка ли, всю ночь — то есть день! — не спать, рыться в источниках. Совместными усилиями они натянули на Ака одежду и пошли в комнату охраны.

— В общем, — начал Ларри, — исходя из того, что мы вчера почувствовали, из того, что ты мне раньше рассказывал, и из того, что я сумел прочитать — ты действительно не альфа.

— Как это? Но ведь не-альфа не может быть правителем?

— Может, — усмехнулся Ларри. — Если об этом никому не рассказывать. В том числе и ему самому.

На несчастного фараона было жалко смотреть: таким он был искренне ошарашенным.

— Вот скажи, Ак, что будет, если у вашего действующего владыки среди наследников не окажется ни одного альфы?

— См-мена династии, — запнулся Акменра.

— Твоему отцу оно было надо? Поэтому альфу они решили делать из тебя. И пока у меня вариант объяснения только один: судя по тому, что у тебя есть опыт сцепки со стороны альфы — ты такой же гамма, как и я. И тебе наверняка с самого детства тайком добавляли в еду такие же подавители, как у меня, только в какой-нибудь натуральной форме. Как известно, древнеегипетская медицина была очень развита для своего времени, тем более если была необходимость! Думаю, что и твой отец прекрасно знал, как и из чего получать эти подавители. Кстати, это вероятный ответ и на другой вопрос: почему твой омега-модус не манифестировал за все предыдущие, гмм, тысячелетия. Просто всё это время ты был вместе с родителями. И наверняка твоему отцу было принципиально, чтобы его сын всегда был как бы альфой, даже после смерти.

Акменра сглотнул.

— А потом вас разделили, — спокойно продолжал Ларри. — Но когда ты оказался здесь, тебя в первый же день закрыли и не выпускали пятьдесят четыре года. Это стресс, травма, а в таких условиях, как известно, организм вообще переходит в строгий режим выживания, а прочие модусы поведения как бы замораживаются. И вот несколько дней назад, — Ларри перевёл дух и даже позволил себе улыбнуться, — этот самый организм получил возможность существовать в естественных условиях. На свободе. Жить обычной жизнью, проще говоря. В том числе — включать модусы размножения. Но подавители ты уже не получал. А вот я получал. Мои таблетки как раз адекватно работали, и я функционировал в режиме альфы, на что ты закономерно дал комплементарный ответ. Это же азбука: гамма без подавителей в присутствии альфы, особенно того, к кому он и так испытывает влечение, — тут Ларри снова довольно улыбнулся, — на это присутствие ответит как омега. Вот мы и получили всё как по учебнику: и взаимное возбуждение, и твою естественную смазку, и узел со сцепкой.

— Погоди, но тогда это значит, что я мог...

— Не мог, — оборвал Ларри. — Хотя бы потому, что в подобных условиях организм раскачивается постепенно, и перед основной первой течкой один-два дня бывают так называемые предвестники: как минимум, любрикация идёт умеренно, запах ощущается слабо, возбуждение накатывает не сразу, голова сохраняет частичную возможность соображать. И в разных источниках утверждается, что беременность в период предвестников крайне маловероятна. Вот когда начнётся основная течка, тогда... Э-э-э, Ак? Что с тобой?

Акменра тяжело дышал, глаза расширились, рот приоткрылся, а ладонь была влажной и горячей:

— Я... не знаю... но мне что-то нехорошо!

Привычные сомнения тут же вылетели у Ларри из головы. По всем признакам сомневаться уже было не в чем. Специфический запах усиливался с каждой минутой, и самого Ларри уже начинало бить ознобом, только, ясное дело, не от лихорадки.

— Раздевайся. Быстро!

Акменра глянул с ошалелым изумлением:

— Это же долго, зачем? Можно просто задрать, как вчера, там же ничего нет, и...

— Вот именно! — взревел Ларри, видя, что Акменра с готовностью взялся за полы своей одежды. Господи, ну что за мальчишка озабоченный, слово «раздевайся» понимает только в одном смысле! Тут его тряпки раритетные надо спасать, потому что если испачкаются — Макфи голову оторвёт, а он...

«Не сходи с ума, — пробурчал внутренний голос. — Парень в дебютной течке! Что он должен думать при слове „раздевайся“, если он ещё вообще может о чём-то думать? Командир ты хреновый, нет бы объяснить!»

— Ты не хочешь? — недоумевал Акменра рядом. — Но ты же сам сказал...

— Ак, некогда сейчас, просто слушай и делай, что скажу. У тебя течка, это в общем не страшно, но сейчас первая задача — снять с тебя музейную одежду, чтобы на неё... не попало, — Ларри чертовски смущался и пытался избегать подробностей.

— А-а, — обрадовался понятному объяснению Акменра. И потянул корону с головы.

— Да не это! Всё, что ниже пояса, снимай, помогай мне, а то я в твоём этом... всё время путаюсь. Давай, давай быстрее!


	2. Часть 1, глава 2

Акменра возился непослушными пальцами в привычной одежде. Общими усилиями удалось стащить всё с пояса и бросить на стол от греха подальше.

Выдохнули. Точнее, выдохнул Ларри: Ака продолжало трясти.

— Так, теперь следующий этап, — Ларри метнулся к своему шкафчику и полез в карман куртки. Вот они, слава богам, экспресс-подавители «на первые полчаса»! Как чувствовал — купил заранее вместе с резинками и носил в кармане, кто знает, когда начнётся вся вот эта бодяга, чтобы хоть успеть добраться до...

— Так, глотай это быстро, вот бутылка с водой, запей. Я сейчас унесу твою одежду в витрину, предупрежу Тедди, и мы с тобой поедем ко мне.

— Зачем?

— Так надо. Чтобы острота течки спала, нужно вначале принять таблетки, они дадут примерно час времени до отключения мозгов, а потом... заняться сексом.

— Так мы же можем прямо здесь? — обрадовался Акменра.

— Руки убери!.. Не можем мы здесь, Ак, не задерживай меня, время уходит! Во-первых, здесь проблема с гигиеной, тебе нужно будет в душ, а местный душ на первом этаже! А во-вторых, здесь полно тех, кто может прийти на запах! И людей, и зверей! Оно нам надо?

Акменра растерянно помотал головой. Хотя по его взгляду можно было предположить, что он уже плоховато понимает, о чём его спрашивают.

— Ты не волнуйся, — через силу улыбнулся Ларри. — У меня всё под контролем. Я в египетский зал и к Тедди, а ты одевайся пока!

Он вытащил свою одежду: придётся Ака везти в ней, а самому ехать в форме. Ну, не беда, дома возьмёт что-то ещё. Хорошо, что есть пакет с запасным бельём!

Пока Ларри запирал витрину с костюмом, вспомнил, что надо ещё вызвать такси.

— Девушка, — загнанно дышал он в трубку, — пожалуйста, срочно машину к Музею естественной истории, Централ-парк-Уэст.

— Только через двадцать минут, — сообщила диспетчер.

— Как через двадцать? Нам нужно быстрее!

— К сожалению, сейчас мало свободных машин. В городе фестиваль ночного танца, и...

— Нашли время! — не сдержался Ларри. — Хорошо, давайте!

— По поводу водителя будут пожелания?

Ларри не сразу сообразил, о чём его спрашивают. А сообразив, заорал:

— Омега, только омега!..

— Поняла вас, заказ принят, — девушка отключилась, Ларри выдохнул и понёсся дальше. «Нужно будет обоим тихо выйти через погрузочную площадку, и...»

— Лоуренс, мальчик мой! Куда ты так бежишь? Что-то случилось?

Тедди и Сакаджавея. О, слава богам!

— Акменра заболел, — у Ларри постепенно начинала сдавать выдержка, и он держался фактически из последних сил. — Я пока увезу его к себе до утра, пожалуйста, прикройте меня... я после заката всё обошёл и запер, только немного надо присмотреть!

— Конечно, — Тедди глянул обеспокоенно. — Может быть, Сак может чем-нибудь помочь?

— Нет, нет, спасибо, мы сами справимся! — Ларри развернулся и припустил назад в комнату охраны.

— Любопытно, — покачала головой Сакаджавея. — Дорогой, ты чувствуешь?

— Что, дорогая?

— Похоже, у нас в музее обнаружился омега в... как это правильно говорят? В периоде охоты?

— Да ну, откуда, — рассмеялся Рузвельт. — Пойдём, возьмём Техаса и прокатимся в диорамы.

Когда Ларри прибежал обратно, его одежда лежала там, где он её и бросил. При этом Акменра, совершенно голый, сидел на диване, вцепившись в свои колени побелевшими от напряжения пальцами, и дрожал. От возбуждения. В комнате висел тяжёлый, будоражащий сознание запах, пропитывая всё вокруг.

«Дивану конец», — пронеслась в голове у Ларри идиотская мысль.

— Ты почему не оделся? — накинулся он на Ака. — Я же тебе сказал — время идёт!

Акменра беспомощно вздохнул, сильнее вцепился в колени и посмотрел блестящими, потемневшими от гормонального ажиотажа глазами:

— Я не умею...

— О, ч-чёрт! — надо же было самому настолько потерять голову. Воистину хреновый командир, Анубис побери всё на свете! Ак действительно не умеет справляться с современными тряпками, ему придётся помогать, и, боже правый, это ещё одно испытание, и как бы только не...

— Ногу давай сюда, быстрей, — руководил Ларри, стараясь не сильно прикасаться к разгорячённому телу Акменра: тот при каждом прикосновении вздрагивал и абсолютно неприлично стонал. — Теперь другую... так, теперь привстань...

Пришлось всё-таки обхватить его и помочь подняться: самого Акменра ноги уже практически не держали.

Тем временем внутренние голоса запели совсем другую песню.

«Зачем одеваться? Ты альфа или нет? Перед тобой омега! Любимый! Красивый! Готовый! И диван рядом, и дверь закрыта! А ты что?»

— Идите нахер, — пробурчал Ларри сквозь зубы этим самым голосам. Слышала бы мама, как он выражается: а правду сказать, он сто лет не выражался! Не было, что называется, случая.

— Неудобно, — пожаловался Ак, которому бельё неприятно стянуло всё, что можно. — Как вы это носите, оно ж давит!

— Потерпи, приедем ко мне, снимешь это всё.

— Правда?

— Правда, слово Хранителя Бруклина. Давай, давай, теперь штаны!

И тут заорал мобильник.

— Машина по вашему заказу прибыла к центральному входу музея естественной ис...

— Как к центральному? — Ну да, конечно, он же не сказал — куда подъехать! И вряд ли таксист попёрся бы к погрузочной площадке! — Всё понял, спасибо, сейчас выходим...

Дрожащими руками Ларри натянул на Ака футболку и куртку, кое-как зашнуровал на нём кроссовки. Ак теперь хотя бы не трясся без одежды. Хотя, судя по его виду, лучше бы трясся. Ну ничего, сейчас они поедут домой и там уже со всем разберутся.

Пахло всё сильнее, и голова уже начинала ощутимо кружиться. Если сейчас сорваться, то им обоим кранты.

«Почему в комнате охраны разит течным омегой? — так и слышался истерический голос директора Макфи. — Дэйли, чем вы тут вообще занимаетесь по ночам? Приводите омег вместо того, чтобы работать? Я вас оставил и так до первого замечания, а вы? Угораздило же меня взять молодого сторожа, лучше бы оставил стариков, они хотя бы не трахались на работе!»

Нееет! Такого он точно допустить не хочет.

Ларри решительно взял Ака за руку:

— Идём через центральный вход, только быстро.

— Почему быстро? — Акменра вцепился в его руку так, что Ларри едва не кончил.

— Чтобы нас никто не догнал!

Так быстро он из музея ещё не уходил. Не убегал, если быть точнее. Ларри заставил себя не тормозить под вопросительными взглядами Тедди и Сакаджавеи и уж тем более не останавливаться, когда в главном холле появились гунны.

В такси обоим пришлось лезть на заднее сиденье: Ларри очень не хотел оставлять Ака одного даже в пределах машины. Во-первых, парню наверняка страшно, в первый раз такое, как его бросишь? А во-вторых... Во-вторых...

«Прекрати!» — Ларри чувствительно ущипнул себя за руку.

На какое-то время стало полегче.

Ака снова начало трясти, и через минуту он прижался, положил голову Ларри на плечо, вцепился в запястье. Уткнулся лицом в куртку и тяжело задышал, отчего у Ларри практически встали дыбом волосы на затылке.

— Нельзя ли побыстрее? — попросил он таксиста. — Вы же видите, мальчику плохо!

— Да уж вижу, — пожилой флегматичный водитель потянул носом, глянув в зеркало заднего вида. — Дома надо сидеть, когда так плохо!

И добавил уже с меньшим раздражением:

— Что я могу сделать? Сами понимаете, пробка.

«Только бы доехать, только бы доехать, — повторял Ларри про себя, как заклинание. — Такси уж точно неподходящее место для секса, у тебя же есть терпение, если ты сейчас сорвёшься, вы вообще в квартиру не попадёте, он же не умеет открывать замок, он даже не знает, где ты живёшь... Акменра, какого хрена ты дышишь мне прямо в шею, а твой локоть давит мне... доехать, только доехать, ну же».

Ларри просидел с прямой спиной всю дорогу. Он даже дышал через раз, чувствуя, как его возбуждение с каждой секундой становится всё сильнее.

Они ехали по Бруклинскому мосту двадцать пять минут. Пробка была серьёзная в обе стороны, как будто весь город решил сегодня попасть на Манхеттен.

Когда наконец добрались, Ларри впервые порадовался, что у него в доме есть лифт. Сейчас Акменра вряд ли бы сумел подняться на третий этаж своими ногами: пришлось бы нести его на руках, и...

— Да! — воскликнуло радостно возбуждение, и Ларри почувствовал, что у него самого растёт температура.

Только не гон, господи, только не гон.

Ларри со второго раза попал ключом в замок, пропустил Ака вперёд, зашёл сам, захлопнул дверь, закрыл на защёлку и обернувшись, застыл. Ак довольно оперативно стащил с себя куртку и спустил брюки, забыв при этом снять кроссовки, а сейчас стягивал футболку. Прямо у двери.

— Что ты делаешь? — упавшим голосом спросил Ларри, у которого мозги уже отказывались функционировать адекватно.

— Раздеваюсь, — заявил Акменра, роняя футболку прямо на пол и хватаясь за трусы. — Ты же сказал, как только приедем, я смогу сразу всё это снять. Ты слово давал!

И гордо вскинул голову: правитель, Анубис его задери. Без штанов и в съехавших трусах, ага.

Махнув на всё рукой, Ларри помог Аку справиться с кроссовками и потащил его за руку в душ: течка набирала силу, и бельё уже было — хоть отжимай, а на бёдрах виднелись влажные потеки.

Нужно было хоть как-то это смыть, чтобы...

«Чтобы меньше пёрло? — ехидно подсказал внутренний голос. — Наивный!»

— Что это? — Акменра определённо сегодня получил ещё и культурный, и бытовой шок. Самой сложной сантехникой, ему знакомой, пока что был кран в туалете, да и тот включался автоматически. До Ларри слишком поздно дошло, что Аку придётся помогать, но отступать было поздно.

Тонкие струи воды ударили по дрожащим ногам: Ак вцепился в стену и рвано застонал в ответ. У него стояло. У Ларри, насколько он чувствовал сейчас, тоже.

«По-моему, мы занимаемся форменной ерундой», — шептал внутренний голос. Запах действительно стал чуть тише, Ларри поспешно закрыл воду, накинул на Ака большое полотенце, чтобы не тащить мокрого в комнату, и понял, что его собственная выдержка кончается нахрен.

Сейчас. Боже. Не забыть про презервативы. Не за...

Моё-моё-моё. В мозгах не осталось ничего, кроме желания, и Ларри понял, что лимит контроля исчерпан.

Совершенно.

Подчистую.

Начался гон.

Так быстро ещё Ларри никогда не раздевался.


	3. Часть 1, глава 3

Одежда осталась в ванной на полу, полотенце тоже. Ларри не помнил, каким чудом не забыл достать презервативы из кармана своей куртки, которая валялась в коридоре; как надел один, не помнил тем более. Они едва дошли до кровати, последние несколько шагов Ларри просто нёс Ака, подхватив под бёдра, а тот на нем форменно висел. Они сдерживались больше часа, и сейчас оба пошли в откровенный разнос. Похоже ещё, что чёртовы экстренные таблетки ни хрена не подействовали.

Узкая кровать, видавшая виды, громко скрипнула, когда Ак приземлился на неё, прямо на плед, а Ларри рухнул сверху. Уже не нужно было никакой прелюдии: они и так занимались извращённой прелюдией, пока ехали сюда и всячески тянули время. Просто было жарко. Пальцы скользили от смазки, размазывая её по бёдрам, и Ларри понимал, что проваливается в эти ощущения полностью.

Тесная влажность, выгибающееся навстречу горячее тело, переплетённые до боли пальцы — Ларри с трудом понимал, что надо двигаться, в первые секунды его просто охватило чумовым возбуждением, словно кровь почти вся внезапно ринулась вниз. В голове её осталось ровно столько, чтобы заметить распахнутые навстречу серо-зелёные глаза, почувствовать ладони у себя на пояснице, услышать «мервете» или что-то подобное… Ак что-то ещё шептал по-своему, Ларри ни черта не понимал, но внутри всё звенело, отзываясь в такт скачущего галопом сердца. Он наклонился, почти утыкаясь лицом Аку в шею, и Ак в ответ дёрнул его на себя, внезапно и жёстко, заставляя войти полностью, так что и двинуться-то сперва особо не выходило. А потом вцепился Ларри в бёдра так, что тот едва не кончил от одной только этой хватки, но впрочем, его и так не хватило надолго — когда и ногтями по коже, и «мервете тайи» на ухо, и… Ларри крупно вздрогнул, застонал что-то в ответ, сам не разбирая что. Ак притягивал его к себе обеими руками и хрипло звал по имени, отчего чувство реальности терялось окончательно: ещё пару толчков, и Ларри задрожал от напряжения сам, чувствуя тугую тяжесть внизу живота. Узел ощущался слишком тесно, и ему самому было почти больно: но Акменра смотрел на него совершенно счастливыми ошалелыми глазами и шёпотом повторял «люблю» на английском, отчего Ларри не мог его не целовать, ощущая, как сцепка входит в силу.

А ведь это ни хрена не удобная поза для сцепки, и нормальные альфы так не делают, и вообще…

И вообще охренительно всё. Ларри упоённо целовался с Аком до дрожи в ногах и думал, что это всё просто исключительно прекрасно.

— Не лезь туда руками, а? — Ларри перехватил Акменра за запястье. Ну надо же, ох уж этот правитель, только расцепились и стянули резинку — а он опять начинает поползновения!

— Почему? — резонно возмутился Акменра. И свободной рукой всё равно нагло скользнул ниже, прямо Ларри на член.

— Потому что если моя… моё…о, чёрт! — попадёт в твой организм даже с твоих пальцев, не спасёт ничего. Они тебе нужны, такие последствия?

Акменра картинно закатил глаза, но руку не убрал. Да ещё и усмехнулся:

— Клянусь Исидой, что сам себе туда сейчас пальцами не полезу. Разве что ты захочешь?

Проклятье! Ларри затрясло, стоило только представить эту картину. И вспомнить, как Акменра выдыхал ему в шею непонятные древние слова. Кстати, надо будет потом у него спросить, что такое это «мервете тайи» по-ихнему. Ну вот, вспомнил — и опять!..

— Ты договоришься сейчас, — прохрипел Ларри, забираясь пальцами одной руки, собственно, куда просили. А второй нащупывая новый презерватив. Потому что сейчас уже можно было хотя бы распробовать это удовольствие, а не глотать кусками, как в первый раз. И конечно, крайне важно, чтобы всё оставалось под контролем. А то действительно, всякие последствия никому из них не нужны.

Когда вторая волна схлынула, и Ларри понял, что его немного отпустило, они позволили себе немного поваляться вместе. Акменра устроился у него на груди, так тепло и естественно, как будто всегда так было, и ему совершенно не мешал размер кровати. Сам Ларри обнимал его за плечи, неспешно гладя по плечу, и чувствуя себя по меньшей мере странно счастливым. Может, так и должно было быть после гона, предыдущий у него был очень давно и он уже толком не помнил. Но сейчас, когда первое дикое возбуждение притихло, хотелось просто лежать и молчать вместе, никуда не спешить и никуда не идти. А вот спать, напротив, совсем не хотелось.

Ларри прокручивал в голове события предыдущих трех часов и удивлялся, как у них вообще хватило выдержки не наброситься друг на друга в коридоре. Это была колоссальная выдержка, не иначе.

— О чём ты думаешь? — спросил внезапно Акменра, мягко рисуя какие-то узоры у него на груди. Просто водил пальцем, Ларри чувствовал, как иногда он шепчет что-то, будто проговаривая и снова продолжает водить. Это было так трогательно и уютно.

— О том, что у нас с тобой уникально сильное терпение, — ответил Ларри, проводя рукой выше и зарываясь пальцами в волосы Акменра на затылке, от чего тот довольно вздохнул и прильнул к руке. — Если бы не было этого терпения, мы бы начали прямо на том диване в комнате охраны, не снимая твоего костюма.

— Да! — радостно отозвался Акменра. — А утром бы тебя спрашивали «что вы делали с одеждами фараона, почему они все в пятнах? Зачем вы их вообще достали, а?»

Ларри хмыкнул от его интонации, хотя реально, если бы так было на самом деле, всё оказалось бы нисколько не смешно.

— Поэтому я и говорил «снимай быстрее!», а ты «давай задерём, давай задерём». Задрали бы, да потом бы меня так задрали…

— А я сначала и не понял, чего ты хочешь, думаю — зачем так долго раздеваться, когда всё предусмотрено, — Акменра перестал водить пальцем по коже, глянул на Ларри, встретившись с ним взглядом, и потом снова вернулся к своему занятию.

— Ты не представляешь, как я хотел тебя, — внезапно сказал он.

— Ты имеешь в виду — альфу? — уточнил Ларри, накрывая его руку своей, переплетая пальцы.

— Нет, — Акменра серьёзно посмотрел на него. — Именно тебя.

У Ларри сбилось дыхание от этих слов. И ведь правда… в музее было достаточно альф, а Ака колбасило именно от него. Их двоих колбасило друг от друга.

— Ты так не думаешь? — спросил Акменра, приподнимаясь на локте и заглядывая в глаза. Он смотрел вопросительно, с некоторым вызовом, так что игнорировать не получилось бы, но Ларри и не собирался.

— Мервет, тайи мервет, тайи росвет, тайи хавн себге нефер, тайи герех квибе…

Акменра стремительно подался вперед, целуя его, и Ларри почувствовал, что его снова накрывает.

Потом Акменра затащил его в душ. Нет, идею пойти в душ озвучил сам Ларри, но он не предполагал, что они пойдут одновременно. Однако настойчивое «Ты же мне поможешь?» вместе с «ты думаешь, я разберусь, как там всё работает?» заставили Ларри сдаться. Действительно, оставлять правителя наедине с незнакомой ему сантехникой было бы жестоко. А когда Акменра потянул его за собой под душ, Ларри уже почти не сопротивлялся.

Тёплая вода расслабляла. Возбуждённая горячка уже отхлынула от мозга, оставив приятную усталость. Они неспешно целовались, обнимая друг друга, и это было то, что надо. Ларри перехватил было руку Ака, когда тот полез к нему вполне конкретно, прижимая к стене, но Ак прошептал ему на ухо «не переживай, я не полезу себе ТУДА руками» таким тоном, что возражать сразу расхотелось. А уж когда Акменра опустился вниз, целуя сначала бедро, потом член у основания, а потом мягко начиная ласкать его ртом, у Ларри конкретно перехватило дыхание. Он опирался на стену, чувствуя, как сильно дрожат бёдра, чувствовал умелую ласку Ака, который никуда не спешил, его нежные прикосновения… Капли воды падали на лицо, Ларри ловил их губами, задыхаясь от этой жаркой близости. Ему казалось, что его не хватит надолго, но Ак умело управлял его возбуждением. В этот раз лихорадочное вожделение спало, и желание было тягучим и основательным. И пальцы Акменра, которые пережали член у корня, не давая излиться раньше времени, так что Ларри вцепился в стену, запрокинув голову.

Оргазм был мягким и отсроченным, а Акменра даже не пришлось прикасаться к себе, Ларри явно почувствовал, как дрогнули его губы и пальцы чуть позже. Как у него потом хватило сил полезть целоваться, Ларри не знал, но это было отчаянно необходимо. Прижиматься друг к другу, целуясь невпопад и на ощупь гладя где придётся, лишь бы касаться, касаться, касаться влажной кожи. Душ явно затянулся, но это волновало обоих меньше всего. До рассвета ещё было время.

Одежда так и валялась на полу. Ларри вспомнил про неё, когда выглянул в коридор: они уже выбрались из душа, сам он вытирал волосы полотенцем, и открыл дверь ванной, потому что внутри было ощутимо жарко. Не только от того, чем они там занимались. Оно и понятно, максимум, на что его тогда хватило, это достать презервативы из куртки.

— Нужно поставить стирку, — сказал он, выходя в коридор и поднимая с пола одежду. Полотенце съехало с пояса, и Ларри подумал о том, что нужно бы найти что-нибудь вместо этого.

«Зачем? — возразил внутренний голос. — Ты же у себя дома»

«Неудобно» — возразил сам себе Ларри, возвращаясь в ванную и поддерживая локтем сползающее полотенце.

Внутренний голос ощутимо фыркнул.

— Ты собираешься сейчас стирать? — удивился Акменра. — Это же долго?

Ларри сгрузил одежду на машинку и повернулся к Аку, успокаивающе улыбаясь.

— Я не буду сейчас стирать. Я просто положу одежду в машинку, и она её постирает.

— Сама?

— Сама, — подтвердил Ларри и поймал восхищенный взгляд:

— Ух ты! И не надо ходить на речку и постоянно оглядываться, чтобы тебя не схватил за ногу крокодил?

— Не надо. — рассмеялся Ларри. — Она всё сделает сама, и даже потом позовет, когда закончит. И никаких крокодилов. Смотри.

Он загрузил в машинку бельё, добавил порошок, закрыл дверцу и нажал кнопку. Дисплей загорелся разными цветами, радостно приветствуя и ожидая дальнейших указаний.

— О… — только и выдохнул Акменра. Коснулся кнопок и почти сразу же убрал руку, как будто боялся сделать что-то не то.

— Теперь нажимаем вот сюда и выбираем режим.

— А можно я сделаю? Только ты показывай, куда.

— Конечно, — отозвался Ларри, направляя его руку к нужным кнопкам. Несколько нажатий, и машинка зашумела, набирая воду, а Акменра наклонился, заинтересованно заглядывая через стекло в барабан.

— О, получилось! Удивительно просто… Сколько у тебя в квартире интересного, — он выпрямился и глянул на Ларри, который внезапно смутился под этим взглядом. — Начиная с хозяина.

Полотенце окончательно упало, Ларри его поспешно поднял и отложил в сторону, понимая, что из этой затеи ничего не выйдет. Нужно найти что-то более надежно держащееся на бёдрах.

— Ты есть хочешь? — после этой интенсивной близости голод и правда ощущался довольно ярко, и Ларри был уверен, что не только у него одного. Акменра поспешно кивнул, подтверждая, что идея хорошая и Ларри не ошибся.

— Только надень что-нибудь, — попросил он, протягивая Аку большое полотенце. Тот вопросительно глянул, но полотенце взял.

— Зачем?

— Ну… на кухне не принято находиться без одежды… — начал говорить Ларри, понимая, что он не может объяснить почему — мало того, что это неудобно, так ещё и непривычно.

— Традиции такие? — спросил Акменра, завязывая полотенце на поясе по типу набедренной повязки.

— Нет, не совсем, — вздохнул Ларри, находя одежду и себе: в ход пошли первые попавшиеся трусы, которые висели в ванной на полотенцесушителе. — Скорее, небезопасно.

Акменра пожал плечами, решив больше ничего не уточнять, и дождавшись, когда Ларри натянет на себя бельё, последовал за ним на кухню.

— Я понял, почему на кухню лучше не приходить без одежды, — минут через пятнадцать выдал Акменра с довольно ехидной улыбочкой, — чтобы, когда будешь хохотать и прольешь кофе, он не полился тебе сразу на незащищённые места!

Ларри заржал, поставив чашку на стол от греха подальше, потому что его трусы вряд ли бы защитили от горячего кофе.

— Нет, ну, а что? — продолжил Акменра. — Других объяснений я не вижу.

— Ты ещё плиту не видел, — продолжал смеяться Ларри. — И кипящее масло!

— О боги, зачем кипятить масло, понять не могу? Это что-то из нововведений? — в тон ему ответил Акменра, тоже поставив кружку и начиная смеяться. — Кстати, Хранитель Бруклина, ты обещал мне омлет… если я ничего не путаю?

— Не путаешь, — фыркнул Ларри, переводя дыхание и отпивая кофе. — Погоди, сейчас немного успокоюсь и пойду. О правитель Нижнего и Верхнего Египта, извольте ждать пятнадцать минут.

— Изволю, — милостиво согласился Акменра, приняв величественную позу и едва сдерживая смех. — Если ты во время процесса будешь мне рассказывать что-нибудь, чтобы я не заскучал.

— Ак, выключи фараона, а то сейчас ни до какого омлета дело не дойдет, и пойдешь ты в музей голодным, — попросил Ларри, продолжая смеяться и вставая из-за стола. Акменра всё так же сидел за столом с идеально ровной спиной, как будто у него на голове и сейчас была корона.

— А до чего дойдет? — совершенно серьёзно спросил он, но по взгляду было видно, что он едва сдерживает смех. Ларри не стал отвечать, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается ненадолго притихшее возбуждение, и поспешно полез в холодильник, доставая всё необходимое.

Дальше оставаться голодными было непозволительно.

Омлет они ели уже остывшим. Потому что в процессе готовки Акменра полез к Ларри обниматься со спины, уронил полотенце, и стало уже совсем не до омлета. А потом, уже в комнате, Акменра спросил, можно ли ему помочь Ларри надеть презерватив, и стало вообще ни до чего.

В общем, до еды они добрались часа через полтора. Греть злосчастный омлет не стали, потому что Ак сказал, кивнув на вилку — «Я не умею этим есть», и оба ели руками прямо со сковороды.

А потом внезапно случилось ещё раз, когда Ларри уже думал, что у него не осталось сил: но они остались, и он это явно почувствовал, возбуждение обдало с ног до головы, когда Акменра повис на нём, начиная шептать на ухо снова на своём, где Ларри ловил это «тайи мервете, тайи, тайи» и чувствовал, как перехватывает дыхание. Их хватило на несколько минут горячечных объятий в коридоре, когда Ларри прижимал Ака к себе, чувствовал, как его просто плавит от этого горячего откровенного шёпота, а Ак прижимался к нему теснее, чем было возможно, цеплялся, будто мог куда-то упасть, и шептал, шептал, шептал. Ларри повернулся, поймав его в поцелуй, услышал отчаянный тихий стон и просто пропал…

Презервативы кончились к пяти утра.

Два они, конечно, порвали в процессе одевания, когда Акменра напросился поучаствовать, один нераспечатанный Ларри уронил под диван, но не полез уже доставать, а остальные…

Они вышли из дома с запасом, но едва не опоздали, потому что целовались на каждом углу, как подростки. В предрассветных сумерках на улице не было никого, кто мог бы им помешать, и это… было бесценно.

Уже уходя домой из музея, Ларри внезапно почувствовал, как он сильно устал. Ещё бы, больше полутора суток без сна, в нервах, горе, возбуждении. Дома его хватило только на то, чтобы снять плед с кровати, упасть туда, погружаясь в пропитавший постель запах, и почти сразу заснуть.

Ларри проспал. Он даже забыл поставить будильник, когда пришёл, а все ежедневные его не сработали. Ребекке удалось дозвониться до него с третьего раза и осторожно поинтересоваться, где он находится. Ларри посмотрел на часы и подорвался, едва натурально не упав с кровати, Ребекка мягко засмеялась в трубку и довольно серьёзно поинтересовалась, когда его ждать, «а то тут нервничают».

— Я еду, еду! — воскликнул в ответ Ларри, бегая по дому и спешно собираясь. Он едва не забыл надеть штаны, собирался выйти без ключей и чуть не забыл телефон в ванной, где он наспех умывался, пытаясь привести себя хоть в какое-то подобие порядка.

Быстрее было добежать пешком, как он и сделал, второй раз за сутки по тому же маршруту, а в голове крутилась фраза «а то тут нервничают» в разных вариациях.

Ещё бы. Он опаздывал в музей больше чем на час.

Ак встретил его уже одетым, при полном параде. Хотя этот парад — прямая осанка, вскинутая голова, корона — всё же не мог скрыть его внутреннего волнения.

— Где ты был? — не сдержался Акменра. — Я думал, что-то случилось!

— Да проспал я, — честно признался Ларри. — Столько времени на ногах, да ещё и…

Он смутился: даже с учётом того, чем они занимались накануне, говорить вслух об этом было чрезвычайно сложно.

— Ясно, — выдохнул Акменра. И, на удивление, тоже смутился:

— Знаешь, у меня всё равно есть какое-то чувство. Будто что-то произошло. Уже.

Ларри посмотрел на него, взял за руку, погладил по пальцам:

— Ну что ты, Ак. Вот у нас точно было всё под контролем! А дальше вообще будет хорошо, раз уж мы теперь знаем, в чём проблема: подберём тебе подавители, и будешь жить, как раньше, без этого вот всего.

Он поймал себя на мысли, что самому ему вряд ли хочется, чтобы «вот этого всего» больше не было, но отмёл эту мысль категорически.


	4. Часть 2, глава 1

Подобрать подавители быстро не получилось. Когда Ларри уточнил в аптеке, может ли он собственные таблетки предложить другому, аптекарша всплеснула руками:

— Что вы, нет, конечно! Это всё очень индивидуально, можно ещё и навредить: поэтому вы лучше сходите к врачу, нужно будет сдать анализы…

Ларри заскрипел зубами. Анализы! К врачу! Даже платные врачи первым делом потребуют документы. Не говоря уже о том, что Ларри в ближайшее время вряд ли сможет потянуть оплату таких врачей. Особенно с учетом того, что втайне от Макфи действительно пришлось купить новый диван в комнату охраны: старая кожа накрепко впитывала запахи, а лишние вопросы от директора были подавно не нужны. Короче, визит к врачу оборачивался некоторыми сложностями.

Аптекарша истолковала эмоции Ларри по-своему:

— Да, понимаю, это небыстро, зато не будет побочных явлений, и вам же не срочно? Как давно у вашей гаммы был эструс? А, только закончился? Ну, как минимум месяца три, до следующего, вы можете быть спокойны: хорошо, два, чтобы за третий месяц таблетки сработали. Вы же за два месяца наверняка найдёте время к врачу сходить!

Ларри кивнул и ушёл: что тут объяснишь? Он поклялся себе подумать об этом позже, но потом подкатил конец года, Рождество, потом инвентаризация, потом в музее меняли камеры, потом ещё куча дел, а самое главное — в плане долбаной течки было всё спокойно, как и следовало ожидать. Аптекарша же сказала — три месяца до следующей, значит, есть время спокойно обо всём подумать. А интимную жизнь на всякий случай вести с презервативами.

Всё под контролем, говорил себе Ларри и успокаивался.

В начале февраля музей готовился ко Дню влюблённых. Экспонаты любили всякие праздники, и Ларри не возражал против вечеринок. В этот раз многие парочки готовили друг другу подарки, что вызывало дополнительное волнение и суету: но у Ларри была своя стратегия. Он просто взял и спросил у Акменра в лоб:

— Что хочешь на День влюблённых?

Уточнение по поводу того, являются ли они теми самыми влюблёнными, чтобы праздновать, Ларри не требовалось. В конце концов, на них взаимные метки аж с ноября, с тех самых предвестников, чего ещё надо?

Акменра понимающе улыбнулся:

— Фиников хочу. Настоящих. Тех самых, помнишь?

Конечно, Ларри помнил: до этого пару раз они, гуляя по городу, видели в магазинах то, что, по словам Акменра, «сейчас у вас называется финиками: в наше время такую мелочь даже рабам предлагать бы посовестились!» Ларри ехидничал, что-де не сезон, да и климат не тот, Ак ворчал в ответ что-то про современный мир, и разговор сворачивал на другую тему. А после Рождества Ларри обнаружил в Бруклине арабскую лавчонку, где продавалось… нечто потрясающе огромное, блестящее и непонятное, про что торговец сказал:

— Финики! Настоящие, прямо из Каира! Королевский сорт!

Ларри схватился было за кошелёк, но выяснилось, что чёртовы финики стоят столько, что фактически продаются поштучно. А как можно принести фараону всего пару штучек фиников, пусть каждый и добрых два дюйма в длину? всё равно, позор же. Ларри тогда просто рассказал Аку про находку, и про её цену тоже, посмеялись и забыли. Но про День влюблённых Ларри подумал. И как выяснилось — не зря.

Коробочку с подарком он принёс прямо в египетский зал. Однако Акменра сказал:

— Пойдём к тебе! Я кое-что ещё хочу.

И пояснил в ответ на недоуменный взгляд:

— У тебя же есть такой красный или белый соус, который нам на улице обычно добавляют в эту… сосиску с хлебом?

Ларри подумал, что ослышался. Кетчуп или майонез? С финиками? С дорогущими финиками королевского сорта прямо из Каира, да и с финиками вообще?

«Воистину, правители иногда к каким только чудачествам не склонны», — думал Ларри, наблюдая, как Акменра макает очередной финик в плошку с майонезом.

А через пару часов Ака закономерно начало выворачивать. Стоя за дверцей кабинки в уборной, Ларри костерил правителя во имя всех его египетских богов:

— Вот они, твои финики с майонезом! Ты бы, прежде чем предаваться гастрономическим экспериментам, всё-таки думал своей коронованной башкой!

По ту сторону дверцы в ответ раздались такие жалобные стоны, что Ларри не выдержал, перестал щадить фараонскую гордость, ввалился в кабинку и схватил Ака за плечи:

— Что?

— Всё хорошо, — пробормотал Акменра и прямо у Ларри на руках потерял сознание.

Кого-то из северян, по обыкновению зашедших набрать воды, удалось послать за Сакаджавеей. К счастью, она пришла вместе с Тедди: с его помощью получилось донести Ака до комнаты охраны и уложить на диван.

— Упрямый, как Анубис знает что! — ругался Ларри, доставая нашатырный спирт из аптечки. — Приспичило ему финики с майонезом, и всё тут! А теперь, значит…

— Финики? С майонезом? — заинтересованно переспросил Тедди. И глянул на Сакаджавею:

— Как удивительно! Я и не знал, что среди правителей могут быть омеги.

— Я… не омега, — негромко послышалось с дивана. Ак приоткрыл глаза, отпихиваясь от пузырька с нашатырём.

— Он не омега! — повторил Ларри громче. — Он гамма! Но это-то здесь при чём?

— У моей жены всегда поначалу такое было, — улыбнулся Тедди. — И Сак, наверное, тоже может по личному опыту подтвердить?

— Вы о чём? — ошарашенно моргал Ларри.

— После первых полутора месяцев беременности часто бывают такие явления, — пожала плечами Сакаджавея.

— Да не несите бред! — сорвался Ларри. Потом, правда, устыдился: — Прошу прощения, но это невозможно: полтора месяца назад не было просто никакого повода для этого! В этом плане у нас было всё под контролем! Скажи, Ак?

— Странно, — Сакаджавея выразительно потянула носом. — Судя по тому, что я ощущаю — вас обоих определённо можно поздравить.

А Тедди добавил, заметив, как Ларри изменился в лице:

— Или посочувствовать?

— Да не может же этого быть, — Ларри совсем разволновался. — Полтора месяца назад, я сейчас припоминаю, у нас вообще какое-то время не было ничего! Все с ума сходили с этим Рождеством, мы носились как угорелые, и, Тедди, ты же сам помнишь, ты ни разу нас тогда ко мне домой не отпускал!

— Я вот о чём думаю, — нахмурилась Сакаджавея. — Как вообще всё это работает… в данном случае? Акменра, ты говорил, что скрижаль сохраняет все положительные по её мнению изменения твоего тела и ума: так тебе удалось выучить английский язык в Кембридже. Но если, по мнению скрижали, беременность — это тоже положительное изменение, она так же будет его сохранять, только, наверное, как бы приостанавливать на то время, пока мы все неживые. То есть выходит, что процесс развивается не целые сутки, а половину: только ночью. Как интересно!

— Дорогая, — вмешался Тедди, — но исходя из того, что ты сейчас сказала — все сроки в данном случае надо умножать на два?

Ларри похолодел. И подумал, что, кажется, нашатырь сейчас понадобится ему самому.


	5. Часть 2, глава 2

В ближайшей аптеке за прилавком стоял молодой парень.

— Вы возьмите два разных, — рекомендовал он со знанием дела. — Или лучше три. Чтоб наверняка. И учтите: чем дороже тест, тем выше его точность. Да, инструкцию соблюдайте непременно!

Ларри вздрогнул. Если бы он в своё время соблюдал инструкцию! В той инструкции было чётко написано: не трогайте экспонаты руками.

«Ну, положим, если бы ты только руками трогал, тебе вряд ли сейчас понадобился бы тест на беременность, » — сказал внутренний голос.

Денег на карточке оставалось совсем немного, но Ларри всё-таки купил целых три теста: один дешёвый и два подороже.

Когда шёл с этой долбаной покупкой в музей — было ощущение, словно ему всё это снится. Или что кто-то его разыгрывает. Было чувство какой-то нереальности происходящего. Потому что — ну что за ерунда, в самом деле? Сакаджавея сколько угодно может говорить про то, что всё нужно умножать на два, но! Три-то месяца назад тоже всё было под контролем, да ещё под каким! По крайней мере, в отношении контрацепции.

Ларри пришёл на работу, взял из кулера одноразовый стаканчик и поперся в египетский зал.

Кстати, в инструкции, которую ему торжественно повторил тот парень-фармацевт, было сказано: использовать утром, сразу после пробуждения. Ага! Ларри ещё там, в аптеке, в очередной раз испытал острое чувство досады: ну да, у них, и у него в частности, вечно всё не как у людей! У них сразу после пробуждения — это вечером, да ещё… ещё…

Вот хорошо, заранее сообразил, что даже вечером использовать сразу не получится. Вначале нужно будет выпить примерно треть галлона воды. Но это не проблема, Ак часто пьёт, как только вылезает, и это вполне понятно. Потом придётся немножко подождать, и будет материал для исследования.

Внутренний голос отчётливо хрюкнул.

«А-а-а, дурдом», — выругался про себя Ларри и вернулся в комнату охраны. Он предусмотрительно притащил с собой большую бутыль минералки.

— На, — сказал он Аку, едва тот вылез и проморгался. — Пей. Материал для теста нужен.

— Для теста? — Акменра хитро разглядывал принесённую бутылку. — Как интересно! А знаешь, в наше время всё было гораздо проще: мочой омеги нужно было полить зёрна ячменя и пшеницы, и если они прорастут…

— Пока они прорастут, я чокнусь и поседею! — сорвался Ларри. — Сейчас есть способы быстрее: окунул полоску — через минуту результат.

— Да? Ух ты, — сказал Акменра. Схватил бутылку и начал пить.

Часа через полтора они стояли у раковины в уборной и пялились на тест. Тест был отрицательный.

— Сак — паникёрша, — сказал Ларри. — Можно выдохнуть.

— Но может, мы попробуем остальные два? — осторожно предложил Акменра. — Ты сам говорил, что дешёвые тесты часто врут?

Второй, подороже, оказался положительным. Ак смотрел на него со странной смесью ужаса и радости.

— И какой верный? — растерянно глянул он на Ларри. — Вот надо было зерна ячменя…

— Ак, иди к чёрту со своими зернами, не морочь мне голову!..

Тут дверь открылась, и в уборную заглянул Тедди:

— Что здесь за шум? А-а, это вы! Есть проблемы?

— У нас тесты странные, — сказал Акменра. — Один за, а другой против. Какой-то из них врёт, но какой?

— Второй! — не выдержал Ларри.

— У вас же, смотрю, есть третий, — пожал плечами Тедди. — Испытайте судьбу в третий раз?

Третий тест, самый дорогой, показал такие жирные две полоски, что стало больно глазам.

— Этот тоже врёт! — заявил Ларри.

Тедди усмехнулся:

— Сакаджавея сказала, что нет.

— Сакаджавея тоже может ошибаться!

Тедди посмотрел на него:

— Это ваш тест, согласен, может ошибаться. А Сакаджавея — не может.

Ларри давно не чувствовал себя таким ошарашенным. Он посмотрел на Ака:

— Но когда… когда это случилось? Мы же с тобой тогда, в течку, только что по две резинки разом не натягивали, и руками лазить туда я тебе не разрешал… разве что когда в душ ходили?

— Ты ещё скажи — когда ты мне омлет жарил, — отозвался Акменра. — В душе мы с тобой ведь только в рот!

Тедди смущенно кашлянул и удалился. Акменра фыркнул, проводил его взглядом и сказал:

— Предвестники. Помнишь? Днём раньше. У нас не было презервативов, и мы думали, что я альфа: именно поэтому я был принимающим. А потом ты сказал, что ничего не будет.

Ларри вспомнил, как один из приятелей рассказывал ему, как альфа альфе: мол, омеги разные бывают, в одного можно галлон спермы закачать на высоте течки — и хоть бы хны, а с другим даже без течки трахнулся без резинки — и готово дело, так что типа, будь осторожней. Приятель умничал, изо всех сил хотел казаться искушённым, повторял про низкую-высокую фертильность и про что-то там ещё, вашу мать!..

Если бы не долбаная родня, которая внушила Аку, что он альфа! И если бы не долбаная природа, которая заставила гамму отреагировать как омега!

«Потому что ты ему и так нравишься, понимаешь? — мелькнуло в голове. — А тебе это даже в башку не могло прийти».

Акменра вздохнул:

— Если бы мой отец не обманывал меня, что я альфа…

— А мой отец говорил — история не имеет сослагательного наклонения, — ответил Ларри решительно. — Давай сейчас не будем рассуждать, как было бы, если бы. Давай думать о том, что нам делать теперь.

— Во имя Ра, теперь тебе забот сколько! Ну ничего, я надеюсь, в современном мире тоже можно найти подпольного лекаря? Раз уж у меня нет документов и официальная медицина мне помогать не берётся?

— Ну, до этого ещё долго. Что-нибудь найдём.

До Ларри только-только начало доходить, что случилось. И что с этим будет дальше. И чем всё это кончится. И как сложится дальше его — их! — последующая жизнь, чёрт подери. Ясное дело, Ака волнует ближайшая перспектива, но кроме этой перспективы, есть ещё дальнейшие задачи, которые явно ложатся на плечи Ларри, и нужно срочно начинать думать, как это всё организовать: учитывая то, что поменять работу он теперь в принципе не сможет! Конечно, если не захочет, чтобы они дальше и по ночам не встречались.

Мысли скакали в голове, как бешеные. Сперва стало тупо страшно. Потом — охватила какая-то паника. А потом Ларри почему-то вспомнил маленького Ника, и как родня Эрики в один голос убеждала — «слава богу, мальчик пошёл в мать, на отца совершенно не похож». Нику тогда было месяца три, и он вообще ещё ни на кого толком не был похож, но отчего-то это было так неприятно. Интересно, а этот на кого будет похож? Ларри ощутил, как по лицу против воли расплывается дурацкая улыбка.

«Так, — сказал он себе, — что ты лыбишься, как идиот? Проблем впереди куча! Деньги! Медпомощь! Макфи, в конце концов! А уж потом…»

Тут мысли повернулись совсем в другую сторону. И Ларри вспомнил, как тогда, после всех треволнений, когда шли обратно в музей, спросил:

— Ак, а что ты мне такое длинное… по-своему говорил? Что-то там про герех квибе и так далее?

Акменра тогда ответил, спокойно так, как ни в чём не бывало:

— Моя любовь, моя радость, моя самая лучшая драгоценность, моя ночная прохлада.

Помолчал и добавил:

— И это чистая правда, клянусь Осирисом.

Чёрт знает, почему Ларри именно сейчас это вспомнил? И начал опять себя уговаривать «Да это ничего не значит, это он просто на высоте эмоций»?

Тут он понял, что Акменра дёргает его за руку:

— Ларри, эй! Очнись, ты где? Объясни наконец, почему ты сказал — до этого ещё долго?

Боже мой. Наверное, всем беременным гормоны ударяют по мозгам: и бетам, и омегам, и гаммам. Только вчера говорили!

— Ак, Сакаджавея же сказала: в твоём случае все сроки нужно умножать на два. Так что для решения этого вопроса у нас минимум год впереди.

— Но в моё время говорили — чем раньше избавляться, тем…

— Что? Ты о чём?

— Об этом, — Акменра кивнул на тест на раковине. — Конечно, великая Таурт, покровительница беременных омег, прогневается на меня, но мы можем принести ей жертву, и…

— Жертву? — опомнился Ларри. — Какую жертву, ты что сейчас несёшь вообще?

— А ты сам подумай, у нас есть другой выход? Только хорошо подумай, во всех, так сказать, этих… аспектах. Вспомни про моё положение, про свою зарплату, про директора Макфи, про отсутствие у меня документов. Вспомни про то, что это будет живой человек, которого нужно будет куда-то девать!

Акменра сглотнул, замолчал — и вдруг смущённо улыбнулся:

— Слушай, а интересно, он тоже будет на день отключаться или нет?..

«Мать вашу», — выругался Ларри про себя. А вслух сказал:

— Мои еврейские предки говорили: если проблему можно решить за деньги, это не проблема, это расходы.

— Но денег у тебя мало, а у меня так и вообще нет!

— Ак, мы не о том с тобой сейчас. Самый главный вопрос другой. Ты действительно хочешь? Избавиться?..

Пауза.

— Нет. Не хочу. Но…

— Тогда всё остальное обсуждается в рабочем порядке. Как скрывать, кому сказать, где взять денег и всё такое. Кстати о деньгах: если хочешь, я тебе ещё тех фиников принесу. Кетчуп, майонез, горчичный соус, ммм?


	6. Часть 2, глава 3

Настроение у Ларри было такое, что куда там финики с горчичным соусом — всё бы отдал, кожу бы с себя снял и отдал, если бы Ак попросил.

Мать ещё давно, начиная пичкать Ларри подавителями, говорила: течка сносит крышу. Поэтому, в какой-то мере, альфой быть лучше. Но тоже нельзя расслабляться: иной раз глазом не успеешь моргнуть, как случайная смазливая омега забеременеет от тебя и сломает тебе всю жизнь! Поэтому мол, всё должно быть под контролем.

Ларри, собственно, всегда знал: в его жизни всё и было под контролем. Под маминым. Мама жестко отслеживала всё, что делает единственный сын: может быть, ещё и поэтому женился он довольно поздно?

Нет, конечно, она не думала, что всё зайдёт так далеко: разумеется, приличный альфа должен был жениться именно на омеге, причём на той, которую одобрит мама! То, что её сын — по большому счету не настоящий альфа, мама упорно игнорировала. А когда Ларри стукнуло двадцать один, сказала:

— Сынок, послушай меня. Я так надеюсь, что ты женишься, что мне доведётся увидеть внуков, и я очень хочу сделать твоей будущей второй половине подарок.

У мамы всегда было много разных украшений, но это кольцо — массивное, с большим тёмным рубином — Ларри увидел у неё впервые.

— Я его не носила, — пояснила мама в ответ на его недоуменный взгляд. — Это передаётся в нашей семье из поколения в поколение уже много лет: мне подарила его твоя бабушка, мать твоего отца. Ты мой единственный сын, и я оставлю это кольцо тебе, чтобы ты точно так же подарил его своей омеге. Но только той, про которую я смогу сказать, что он или она достойны моего сына.

Ларри пожал плечами: интересно, мама всерьёз считает, что с такими принципами отбора он когда-нибудь женится? Опять же страшилка «смазливая омега забеременеет от тебя, потому что в её течку тебе снесёт крышу» бессознательно преследовала Ларри год за годом, и чтобы избавиться от этих страхов, он женился на бете. Точнее, это она, Эрика, его выбрала.

Мама тогда устроила скандал. Кричала, что не такой судьбы желала единственному сыну, что жена сядет ему на шею и поедет, что неужели не нашлось хорошей омеги… и так далее. И конечно, кольцо Эрике не отдала. Не заслужила, мол.

Когда брак действительно начал трещать по швам, Ларри честно признался: мама, мы разводимся. Но мама и этим осталась недовольна. Потому что «разводиться — нехорошо, а у вас ребёнок, вы должны жить вместе ради детей и родить ещё» и так далее. В общем, разругался Ларри с матерью в пух и прах, и они перестали общаться. Мать даже сказала, что нет у неё больше сына! Вообще!

Ларри тогда подумал — ну нет так нет, что же теперь делать? Потом они с Эрикой развелись, потом у Эрики появился Дон, а у Ларри — проблемы с работой, деньгами и жильем.

А потом он нашёл работу в музее. Нет, определённо ему повезло, что мама перестала с ним общаться.

В конце января, когда в музее меняли камеры и все были на ушах, на Ларри свалился нудный лощёный хлыщ, назвавший себя юристом. И сообщил со скорбной миной:

— Сожалею, мистер Дэйли, ваша мама умерла.

Ларри сидел оглушённый, не зная, как реагировать: ведь какая бы ни была, а всё-таки мать? А хлыщ тем временем говорил, что «согласно последней воле покойной я должен передать вам ювелирное изделие и письмо».

Мама таки всучила Ларри это треклятое кольцо. Да и в письме осталась верна себе: дорогой сынок, я надеюсь, что ты правильно распорядишься этой вещью и всё-таки найдёшь того, кто… И всё такое. Отдельным пунктом мама просила его, а точнее — обязывала: не вздумай кольцо продать и спустить деньги на какие-нибудь свои изобретения, да и вообще на что-то другое. Это исключительно для твоей будущей омеги.

Ларри тогда вздохнул, убрал кольцо вместе с письмом в самый дальний угол шкафа и постарался обо всём этом забыть. А сейчас вспомнил — и усмехнулся.

Вот такого омегу его мать точно бы не одобрила: который по утрам бог знает во что превращается. Да и ладно. Как минимум, предложение с кольцом в данном случае делать просто некому.

Закрыв крышку саркофага в очередной раз, Ларри уныло оглядел застывших шакалов Анубиса и пошёл по галерее в центральный холл. Кофе, что ли, выпить: стараниями Макфи в холле уже неделю как стояли кофейные автоматы. Да, бурда и гадость, но лучше, чем ничего.

Ларри шёл и пытался собрать мысли в кучу. Его так не трясло, пожалуй, никогда в жизни. Какие там были проблемы раньше? Да вполне переживаемые. Житейские. А сейчас? Он вспомнил пустой затихший зал, долбаную крышку, застывшую маску на ней — и подумал: «Вот так вы и будете дальше жить. Охренеть веселье. И подумай, как ты будешь всё это объяснять ребёнку, шизанутый Песталоцци».

С Ником было по-другому: его ждали, и Эрика вначале чуть ли не принуждала Ларри к близости в определённые дни — у бет с их отсутствием течки и запаха не всё так просто, и Эрика вела специальный календарь, — а потом маниакально покупала тесты, и когда один из них показал беременность, так обрадовалась, что у Ларри не осталось никаких сомнений. Он уже нарисовал себе в голове счастливую парочку с симпатичным пухлощёким малышом: как они все трое радостно гуляют в выходной в Центральном парке. Правда, прогулки в реальности получались рваные и редкие, Эрика делала карьеру, а потом они и вообще развелись.

Но его тогда хотя бы так не испугало известие о ребёнке!

«Ну конечно, — сказал внутренний голос. — Во-первых, Эрика была твоей женой. Во-вторых, она сама взяла на себя заботу о своей беременности, хоть и сказала обидно, что от тебя толку немного. А самое главное — Эрика была…»

Ларри остановился и сглотнул.

«Живая, — безжалостно продолжал внутренний голос. — Она и ночью, и днём была живая, у неё не было проблем с документами, и родила она благополучно в хорошей больнице, и прятать её беременность тоже было не надо, и бояться, что тебя уволят с работы за это. А ещё у тебя не болела тогда голова по поводу того, как ты расскажешь ребёнку, почему его отец работает по ночам и не может поменять работу, и почему днём у ребёнка только один родитель, и как объяснить ему второго!»

Долбаная магия скрижали, хорошую же шуточку она сыграла с ними обоими.

Но сейчас есть только два варианта решения, оба сопряжены с риском и с поиском, как сказал Ак, «подпольного лекаря»: либо рождение ребёнка, либо… избавление от него.

Ларри представил себе это, и его затрясло ещё пуще.

Нет, почему? Решение всех вопросов, полчаса — и не будет никаких проблем. Но…

Ларри подумал, что проблема даже не в деньгах, которые придётся заплатить за прерывание в таких условиях. Проблема в том, что, во-первых, Ак сказал — не хочу этого. А он всё-таки личность, несмотря на его официальный статус. Он имеет право на решение.

«Он недееспособен, — услужливо подсказал внутренний голос. — Он финансово несостоятелен. Он не имеет права решать».

Ларри снова остановился и сказал про себя своему внутреннему голосу:

— Зато я дееспособен, я финансово относительно состоятелен, и я… тоже не хочу избавляться.

Это странное «не хочу» всё явственнее крепло внутри, удивительным образом заслоняя другие решения. В голове вертелись мысли, которые не приходили с такой пугающей радостью даже в процессе ожидания Ника: мальчик или девочка? Омега или альфа? На кого будет похож?

«Гормоны», — вздохнул Ларри. Треклятый гормональный фон, треклятые подавители, этот фон обеспечивающие: при беременности омеги любому альфе сносит крышу, конечно, мама так говорила.

Но если… м-м-м… если ребёнку жить — тогда Ларри нужна чья-то помощь. А это значит — обо всём придётся рассказать. Сейчас никто больше об этом не знает: ну, разве что Тедди и Сакаджавея, но Ларри нужен помощник, который… не экспонат.

«Может быть, Эрика?» — подсказал внутренний голос. Ларри в ответ подумал, что тогда уж лучше доктор Макфи. Хотя из двух зол…

— О, привет! Ты всё ещё тут? А я думала, ты давно ушёл домой, — послышался голос.

Ларри обернулся: Ребекка. А дальше с языка словно само сорвалось:

— Привет. Слушай, мне нужна твоя помощь.

Когда они пришли в комнату охраны. Ребекка уселась на диван поудобнее:

— Так что случилось?

— Видишь ли, — осторожно начал Ларри, — у нас в музее по ночам оживают экспонаты…

— Да ты что? — расхохоталась Ребекка. — Не может быть!

Ларри продолжал дальше, не обращая внимания на её смех:

— И вот недавно выяснилось, что Акменра… не альфа.

— А кто? — Ребекка глянула очень удивлённо. — Кем он ещё может быть, он же правитель Египта?

— Гаммой может, — вздохнул Ларри. — Я сейчас тебе всё объясню.

Когда он закончил излагать подробности про семью, династию и саркофаг, Ребекка не сдержалась:

— Господи, какие сволочи! А теперь, значит, вам нужно помочь подобрать подавители, как у тебя?

Ларри помолчал. И решился:

— Поздно. Мы… не успели.

— Ка-ак? — на лице Ребекки постепенно проступало понимание. — Ты хочешь сказать, что… Но ты же тоже гамма на подавителях?

— Вот именно. У меня подавители омега-режима были, а у него — нет.

И тут Ребекка внезапно заулыбалась:

— Уй, как здорово! Я с самого начала подумала, что вы пара, вы так замечательно смотрелись вместе там, в холле, когда я приехала! Рядышком стояли так, помогали друг другу… А теперь и вообще! Ой, надо обязательно продумать всё, чтобы…

И вдруг осеклась:

— Ларри? А как же… днём?

— Как всегда. Магия скрижали и всё такое. На день процесс останавливается, ночью запускается дальше. Все сроки увеличиваются вдвое. Так что у нас много времени, чтобы подумать о…

— Ты не вздумай, — вдруг строго сказала Ребекка. — Это и по их верованиям, и по нашим большой грех. Особенно в такой ситуации. Любовь побеждает смерть! — она мечтательно зажмурилась, но потом снова вернула себе строгое лицо: — Никаких этих… прерываний, надеюсь, ты понимаешь?

И добавила полушёпотом:

— Он же, наверное, только почувствовал себя снова живым, и тут такое!

— Нет, что ты, — Ларри даже растерялся от такого напора. — Как раз я наоборот хотел просить тебя помочь… ну, с организацией всего этого процесса до конца, если ты понимаешь.

— Конечно, понимаю. Значит, так: директору ничего не говорить, экспонаты увидят, когда будет заметно, с документами и клиникой придумаем что-нибудь, я пороюсь в своих контактах… и естественно, держать язык за зубами, я правильно поняла?

— Правильно, — Ларри выдохнул и улыбнулся. — Спасибо тебе огромное.

С лёгким сердцем он отправился домой, намереваясь впервые за долгое время хорошо выспаться. Но сюрпризы на этом не кончились. Возле двери квартиры отца поджидал Ник.


	7. Часть 2, глава 4

— Пап, можно я у тебя поживу некоторое время? — спросил он, с надеждой глядя на Ларри.

— А что такое? — насторожился тот.

— Ну, хочу с тобой пожить, разве это плохо?

— Думаю, твоя мама будет против, — осторожно заметил Ларри. Эрика действительно не любила, когда Ник ходил к нему в гости, считая условия, рабочие и домашние, неподходящими.

— Не будет, — вздохнул Ник и погрустнел.

— Почему? — попытался уточнить Ларри.

— Мы поссорились, — признался Ник.

— Из-за чего?

— Она… Она ждёт ребёнка, ей уже не до меня! — отчаянно выкрикнул Ник. — Она постоянно ходит по этим обследованиям! Я ей рассказываю, она не слушает! Она даже не ругалась вчера, когда я опоздал на два часа! А сегодня… сегодня я сказал, что пойду к тебе, а она даже не ответила!

— Погоди, так она знает, что ты у меня? — спохватился Ларри.

— Не знаю, — буркнул Ник. — Я говорил, услышала она или нет — не знаю.

Он помолчал и добавил, глядя на него исподлобья:

— Хорошо, что ты не женился.

— Почему? — снова спросил Ларри, а внутри всё упало.

— Потому что твоя жена тоже бы завела ребёнка, и ты бы про меня забыл. Я что, вас не устраиваю?! — отчаянно выкрикнул Ник, а Ларри почувствовал, как у него заныло сердце.

Доигрались. Старый дурак. И ты туда же. Головой надо было думать!

— Так можно я у тебя поживу? — спросил Ник еле слышно. Ларри вздохнул и заставил себя ответить.

— Погоди, я позвоню твоей маме. Спрошу, знает она вообще, где ты, или нет.

Эрика ответила не сразу. Ларри уже хотел было положить трубку, но выяснить надо было. Он дождался ответа и, извинившись, задал сразу интересующий вопрос.

— Ник у меня сейчас, ты знаешь?

— Знаю, — вздохнули ему в трубку. — Как он? У нас что-то в последнее время… не клеится.

— Обижен, — честно сказал Ларри. — Он считает, что ты ему мало уделяешь внимания.

— Я не успеваю, — в трубке снова вздохнули. — Мне иногда кажется, что он знает…

— Знает, — прямо сказал Ларри. — И очень переживает по этому поводу.

— Поговори с ним, а? — попросила Эрика. — Я не знаю, как ему объяснить.

— Ладно, — согласился Ларри, остро ощущая, как внутри разливается тоска.

Ларри прекрасно помнил, что стало причиной развода. Отправной точкой. Эрика застукала его за приёмом таблеток. И устроила скандал.

Кажется, он даже слышал, как разбиваются её представления о нём.

Весь скандал прошёл исключительно шёпотом, чтобы не слышал Ник, но был самым громким за всю их семейную жизнь.

— Ты что, омега?! — возмущённо шептала Эрика, опасаясь разбудить Ника, но по лицу было видно, что она просто запредельно зла и едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать кричать.

— Гамма, — честно ответил Ларри. Эрика разжала кулаки, несколько раз глубоко вздохнула и выдала уже более спокойно, но всё так же возмущённо:

— Ты не вздумай сказать сыну, он у нас бета, ему не нужны такие глупости.

Ларри молча кивнул. По правде говоря, он и Эрике-то говорить не собирался, мама всегда твердила ему, что из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего. Гамма — это не пойми что, и это не то, чем стоит гордиться.

И ведь оказалась права — не вышло ничего хорошего.

Собственно говоря, Ларри никогда жену не обманывал, она просто не спрашивала. Стала свидетелем гона и решила, что он альфа. А дальше родился Ник, и пошло по накатанной. Ларри исправно принимал таблетки и никак не мог понять, зачем бете альфа? Она же не чувствует его запаха, не теряет голову. У них даже сцепки нет, если уж на то пошло. Но Эрике нужен был именно альфа, и она регулярно пилила мужа, что он «не такой», нетипичный и тому подобное.

Пока наконец не узнала, что он искусственный.

Ну что ж, нормального альфу она себе в итоге нашла.

Нику они, естественно, ничего не сказали. Правда, он и сам потом говорил: «Папа, ты слишком нерешительный для альфы», видимо, сравнивал с Доном. Но это мелочи, совершеннейшие мелочи.

Ларри кивал и не переубеждал сына: было слишком рано.

А сейчас о том, что всё по-другому, он сказать не мог уже в принципе.

Пришлось брать Ника с собой в музей, дома Ларри его оставить не мог. Ник только обрадовался — он давно просился к отцу на работу, только как-то не получилось, то Эрика не разрешала, то Ларри было некогда. А с учётом последних событий, некогда ему было довольно часто. Кажется, предыдущий раз Ник был в музее ещё до Рождества.

Неудивительно, что он так по всем соскучился.

Оставив Ника в египетском зале, Ларри пошёл на первичный обход. Ник с Аком ладили отлично, и Ларри даже втайне надеялся, что Ак сможет поднять сыну настроение или даже разговорить. Потому что сам он, признаться честно, не знал, как подходить к этой теме, особенно сейчас, когда у него ныло в груди это противное «ребёнок переживает из-за матери, а тут ты ещё» и он совершенно не знал, что делать.

А поговорить надо было. Потому что Ник был обижен на весь мир и на Эрику в частности.

Оставить «пожить у себя» его Ларри не мог. Уже хотя бы потому, что сам едва сводил концы с концами. Они сводили.

«Ты предаёшь своего ребёнка!» — бубнил внутренний голос, и Ларри, слушая его, всё сильнее ощущал тяжесть на душе. Он плёлся по коридорам, с трудом выполняя привычную работу, не отреагировал на шутки Джеда, не заметил, как Декстер бросил в него чем-то. Обход сегодня занял вдвое больше времени, и кто бы знал, как Ларри отчаянно не хотел идти обратно в египетский зал, потому что…

Потому что не знал, о чём говорить с собственным сыном.

И как объяснить Нику, что беременность Эрики — это не личное оскорбление для него и ненужность, просто так сложилось?

«Так сложилось, — бурчал внутренний голос. — Думать надо было, как складывать. Эрика-то ладно, у неё семья, а ты? Ты-то на что надеешься? На то, что твой сын с радостью примет факт второй беременности, когда он не знает, как относиться к первой?»

Вот и Ларри не знал. Но отчаянно хотел, чтобы Ник понял, что в этой ситуации нет ничего страшного, и появление брата или сестры — это не плохо. Это может быть хорошо.

Потому что эта ситуация касалась и его тоже.

Когда Ларри подошёл к египетскому залу, он услышал громкий смех. Смеялся явно Ник, к тому же и не один. Поспешив к ним, Ларри застал совершенно идиллическую картину — Ник и Акменра сидели прямо на саркофаге, как совершенные мальчишки, смеялись и разговаривали. Ник смеялся. Действительно, Акменра умеет найти контакт.

Похоже, Ник успел ему пожаловаться про проблему внезапного братика или сестрички, судя по тому, что Ларри услышал краем уха.

Только что здесь тогда смешного, если сын очень переживал по этому поводу ещё где-то час наза? Да и Ларри вместе с ним, хотя совершенно по другой причине.

— У меня была такая же ситуация, — уверенно рассказывал Ак, а у Ларри всё внутри похолодело.

— Только я был тем самым младшим ребёнком, на которого злился старший, — продолжил Ак, и Ларри едва не уронил фонарь, настолько он ожидал услышать что-то не то.

— Да ладно! У тебя брат есть? А где он? — подпрыгнул на месте Ник.

— Никто не знает, его мумию ещё не нашли. Но не в этом музее точно, — улыбнулся Акменра, и Ник фыркнул.

— Хорошо, что не в этом музее! Здесь должен быть только один фараон. Ну так что там про брата?

— Пока я не родился, на трон должен был взойти он. Но потом родители внезапно поменяли своё решение.

— Он, наверное, сильно обиделся! Я б обиделся! — Ник скрестил руки на груди и надулся. Акменра улыбнулся ещё сильнее.

— Конечно, обиделся! Он же готовился к этому много лет. А тут я, только родился — и уже на трон собирается. Он неслабо так обиделся, ещё с самого моего рождения, хотя лично я ему точно ничего не сделал. И кстати, у нас тоже разница с ним в десять лет. Как и в твоей ситуации, — Акменра помолчал несколько секунд, будто что-то вспоминая, и продолжил: — Так вот, он меня просто ненавидел.

— Как тебя можно ненавидеть? Ты же классный! — искренне удивился Ник.

— А вот, — улыбнулся Ак. — Всё произошло потому, что старшему брату родители совершенно не уделяли внимания, сосредоточившись только на мне, а я потом понять не мог, что я такого сделал, что он меня ненавидит. Они просто… так заботились обо мне, что совершенно забыли о нём, — Акменра упёрся двумя руками в саркофаг и подался вперёд, встретившись взглядом с Ларри. На несколько секунд. А затем снова продолжил рассказывать. — Но твои родители совсем не такие. Уверен, они не забыли про тебя, просто был период, когда на них навалилось много-много дел.Твоя мама готовит ужин? А в школу тебя отправляет? Будит по утрам?..

— Да, — задумчиво протянул Ник. — У неё действительно много дел, но она всегда отправляет меня в школу, готовит завтрак и следит за тем, чтобы я не проспал…

— Вот видишь, ей не всё равно, просто она пытается всё успеть.

— Да, пытается, — закивал поспешно Ник. — У неё даже планинг есть, чтобы она ничего не забыла.

— А твой отец каждую ночь работает, что тоже само по себе нелегко, а уж у нас тут…

— У вас тут круто! — перебил его Ник. — Я, конечно, понимаю, что каждую ночь тяжело, но как же тут круто! И он справляется! Он без музея уже не может, ты сам мне говорил! Ты же говорил, помнишь? — Ник получил в ответ поспешный кивок и тут же продолжил. — Так что работа классная, музей ваш замечательный! И папа у меня замечательный! Ты знаешь, какой у меня замечательный папа? — вдохновенно вещал Ник.

— Да, папа у тебя и правда замечательный, — широко улыбался Акменра, кивая, а самому Ларри внезапно стало жутко неловко, и он отправился на внеочередной обход.

— Не хочу быть как твой брат, — услышал он, уходя из зала. — Не хочу. Я точно не буду.

Ларри вернулся в египетский зал минут через тридцать, столкнувшись с Ником на входе. Тот, повеселевший и совершенно довольный, убежал играть с гуннами, оставив их двоих наедине. Акменра едва заметно улыбался, глядя на Ларри, и выглядел совершенно спокойно.

Чего нельзя было сказать о Ларри.

Вся эта ситуации, все эти мысли доконали его, вытрясли нервы за полчаса, довели едва ли не до истерики и нервного срыва, а главное, он не знал, не знал, что он хочет в этой ситуации и что ему вообще делать.

«Сказал или нет? Сказал или нет?» Что за бред, почему Ак должен был что-то говорить, он же прекрасно понимает, что это нельзя, а…

Кто его знает, как у них вообще тут разговор происходил.

— Ты ему сказал? — спроси Ларри, убедившись, что Ник действительно ушёл.

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Акменра.

«А почему?! Ты что, всё-таки хочешь от него избавиться, вот это вот, да?» — едва не воскликнул Ларри, даже рот раскрыл, но вовремя прикусил язык. Акменра, похоже, всё прекрасно понял, потому что следующий вопрос был наивен и абсурден одновременно:

— А что, надо было?

— Нет, — вздохнул Ларри, поняв, какую глупость он только что едва не ляпнул. — Не надо. Сейчас не надо. У него там с мамой это всё, а ещё мы тут…

— Ларри, — перебил его Акменра. — Хранитель Бруклина.

— А? — обессиленно отозвался он. Акменра протянул руку, коснувшись его плеча, притянул к себе и прижался губами к виску.

— Да просто… да просто это совпало в одно время, а если он узнает, что мы тоже… он подумает, что и я его бросил, и вообще тогда…

— Не подумает, — Акменра погладил его по волосам, — он умный. Но знать ему действительно пока не стоит. Не время. Никому не время.

Ларри закрыл глаза, глубоко дыша: от всех этих мыслей болела голова, а прикосновения Ака хоть как-то приводили его в норму, хоть как-то помогали справиться, а ведь это он должен его поддерживать, а не наоборот…

— Что это вы тут делаете? — раздался звонкий голос Ника так внезапно, что Ларри даже вздрогнул. Но Акменра его не отпустил.

— Головную боль снимаем по древнеегипетскому способу. У твоего папы так ужасно болит голова, — спокойно сказал он. И ведь не соврал же!

— Ух ты! — загорелся Ник. — А меня научишь?

— Конечно. В четыре руки оно вообще лучше. Могу прямо сейчас показать, только пойдём тогда в комнату охраны.

Акменра всё-таки пришлось отпустить, но и голова стала болеть меньше. А если уж они его ещё и полечат древнеегипетским способом, то она просто обязана пройти.

После массажа головы Ларри вообще уснул. И проспал несколько часов, проснувшись только тогда, когда сработал таймер на наручных часах. То есть почти всю ночь.

Оставшегося времени хватило на то, чтобы помочь Аку переодеться, всех проверить и в общем-то всё. Как оказалось, Акменра с Ником всю ночь работали за него (это Ник так гордо сказал, «работали»), а он спал. Ларри стало стыдно. Он потерял столько времени, хотя мог бы потратить его с пользой…

Не мог.

Днём он совершенно не спал — как раз пришёл Ник, и он не успел. Те несколько часов перед сменой отдыхом не назовёшь. На работе его рвали на части противоречивые мысли об Эрике и его собственной ситуации. А уж когда Ак с Ником сделали свой древнеегипетский массаж, вариантов просто не осталось. Его вырубило. И это было понятно. Потому что иначе был он упал на ходу и заснул в каком-нибудь из залов.

Они собрались домой достаточно быстро, Ларри ещё нужно было отвести Ника домой, Эрика попросила. Сегодня был выходной, поэтому в школу ему было не надо. Воскресенье. Эрика всегда отпускала его к Ларри с субботы на воскресенье.

Ник успокоился. Он ещё вчера уже понял, что его обида была совершеннейшей глупостью, и всё не так плохо, как он представил, так что сегодня его настроение было просто прекрасным. Ларри внутренне немного расслабился, чувствуя, что кризис миновал, но всё-таки один момент не давал ему покоя, и интересовал его достаточно насущно — чтобы самому так не проколоться.

— Ник, а как ты узнал, что твоя мама ждёт ребёнка? — осторожно спросил он, когда они уже перешли большую улицу и свернули во двор. Идти оставалось минут пять, и Ларри понял, что нужно спрашивать сейчас.

— Услышал её разговор по телефону с врачом. А потом нашёл её анализы. Она ведь даже мне ничего не сказала! — снова возмутился Ник, но, впрочем, быстро остыл. — Я знаю уже недели две, но она всё равно делает вид, что ничего не понимает. Ещё и некогда ей всё время.

— Ник, у неё сейчас много забот… — попытался вклиниться Ларри, но Ник его перебил.

— Да знаю я, знаю, — заявил он, — Ак мне вчера рассказывал. Но можно же было сказать, а? Если она хотела, чтобы я ей помогал или хотя бы не мешал, можно же было сказать. Но она не хочет… Или она просто думала, что рано? Не знаю. Но поведение-то у неё изменилось. Как это можно не заметить?

«А у меня не изменилось?» — едва не спроси Ларри, но вовремя сдержался. Хотя когда Ник ответил на незаданный вопрос, он от неожиданности запнулся на ровном месте.

— Вот у тебя не изменилось, ты как был рассеянным, так и остался… папа! — Ник подхватил его под руку, и Ларри удержал равновесие. — Если бы у тебя забеременела жена, то я бы сразу узнал. Но это невозможно.

— Почему невозможно? — всё-таки ляпнул Ларри, принимаясь отряхивать брюки, чтобы скрыть своё замешательство.

— Потому что у тебя нет жены, — заявил Ник. — А если бы и была, то ты бы не работал в музее. Потому что женщины не любят, когда их мужья не ночуют дома. Так мама говорила.

«Только если они сами не живут в музее», — добавил мысленно Ларри, подходя вместе с Ником к дому. Их странный разговор закончился, можно было не отвечать. Они пришли.

— Я дома, — возвестил Ник, почти сразу же убегая на кухню. Эрика встретила их у двери, и когда Ларри хотел было уже уходить, придержала его за руку.

— Ты поговорил? — негромко спросила она. Видно было, что она довольно сильно переживает, но скрывает это. Ещё бы, много лет она была для Ника непреложным авторитетом, и тут всё начало трещать по швам.

— Да, — ответил Ларри, отпуская ручку двери. — Он успокоился и больше не сердится.

— Хорошо, — вздохнула Эрика, она заметно расслабилась, Ларри заметил усталость в её взгляде, как будто она всю ночь не спала, но ничего спрашивать не стал. — Ума не приложу, откуда он узнал…

— Он услышал твой разговор с врачом. И нашёл анализы, — Ларри решил ничего не скрывать. Зачем, если всем уже всё известно в этой истории. Эрика устало потёрла лоб и вымученно улыбнулась.

— Вот как. Мне казалось, я тихо разговариваю…

— Когда ты вообще собиралась ему сказать? — спросил Ларри, внимательно глядя на неё. Эрика снова вздохнула и встретилась с ним взглядом.

— Попозже… Когда стало бы уже видно. Месяце на пятом.

— А сейчас какой? — спросил Ларри, хотя прекрасно понял, что она может не ответить — это не его дело.

— Почти третий. Где-то перед Рождеством. Я сама узнала недавно…

«Срок почти как у нас. В пересчёте», — подумал Ларри, отводя взгляд. Он не мог не думать, что обе эти ситуации случились параллельно. Только у Эрики больше моральных прав, у неё полная семья, она женщина, она может, а…

— Мама, ты будешь завтракать? — раздался с кухни голос Ника. Эрика улыбнулась и отозвалась спустя несколько секунд, Ларри заметил, как она помедлила.

— Да, сейчас приду! Ты пойдёшь с нами? — повернулась она уже к Ларри. Тот отрицательно покачал головой. Он не мог.

— Нет, мне надо идти отдыхать после смены. Вечером опять на работу, — он привычно улыбнулся, пожимая плечами, и снова взялся за ручку двери. — Ник, пока!

— Пока, пап! — раздалось с кухни: там Ник явно орудовал с завтраком, что было неудивительно: в музее еды совершенно не было, только кофе, и он изрядно проголодался.

— Ларри, спасибо, — внезапно сказала Эрика, подходя ближе. — Просто спасибо. Мне очень важно… я очень тебе благодарна.

Её ладонь легла на плечо, и Ларри ощутил странное тепло и забытое чувство благодарности в свой адрес. Уважение. Понимание. Чуточку, хоть капельку понимания, что ему действительно важно то, что происходит с их сыном.

Он ощутил, что они не враги. Приятели. Что они просто могут общаться друг с другом без этого выматывающего напряжения, недоверия, которое обычно у них было. Просто общаться. Как сейчас.

— Пожалуйста, — ответил он, перед тем, как уйти. — Пожалуйста.


	8. Часть 3, глава 1

ЧАСТЬ 3

Когда Ларри пришёл домой, он почувствовал себя каким-то опустошённым. Обессиленным. И в то же время ощущал, как напряжён, словно все мышцы в теле звенят, как натянутые струны.

Это было очень странно: вроде бы всё шло своим чередом и складывалось благополучно. Ник перестал напрягаться, Эрика пошла на дружеский контакт, да и в музее вроде бы было всё хорошо.

Вроде бы. Ага. Кроме того, к примеру, что вчера Ларри почти всю ночь проспал. Бездарно проспал!

Явившись на работу, он первым делом подошёл к Рузвельту:

— Тедди, у меня к вам просьба. Не отпустите ли вы нас с Акменра сегодня до утра? Мы... давно не уходили, а я вчера не смог...

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Тедди в усы. — Конечно, идите. Николас вместе с нашим юным правителем вчера работали так усердно, что мне не пришлось ни о чём беспокоиться! Акменра заслужил эту прогулку, — Тедди глянул на Ларри чуть внимательнее, — да и вы тоже, без сомнения. Только не опаздывайте!

— Конечно, — крикнул Ларри через плечо. Он мчался в Египетский зал.

Ак пожелал идти до дома пешком, и Ларри нехотя согласился. На такси было бы быстрее, но — здесь вроде недалеко, Акменра любит гулять, да и погода прекрасная, почему бы не пройтись? Тем более оно и полезно.

Об этом Ларри сказал сразу, как они вышли из музея. Про пользу, про погоду, про то, что иногда лучше пройтись, чем впустую тратиться на такси. Потом начал рассказывать какой-то старый анекдот, над которым сам же в конце посмеялся, потом принялся вспоминать смешные случаи из собственного школьного детства, потом говорил о том, какая здоровенная кукуруза росла на ферме у его дедушки...

Акменра шёл рядом, слушал, кивал и странно хмурился. Так они наконец добрались до квартиры, вошли и заперли за собой дверь.

— Что с тобой происходит? — тихо спросил Акменра, когда они молча раздевались в прихожей. Ларри вздрогнул, неловко стащил куртку и уронил её на пол, затравленно глядя на Ака.

— Ты сам не свой, — пояснил тот. — Ты со вчерашнего дня на себя не похож. Я не могу понять, в чём дело, меня это беспокоит, сильно беспокоит.

— Вчера я вообще ничего не делал, — промямлил Ларри. — Вы работали, а я спал. Я тебе внимание не уделил, и работу на вас перекинул...

— И что такого? Ты устал. Сегодня уделишь, разве не за этим мы пришли?

Ларри вздохнул. Мыслей было слишком много, да ещё таких, что их не то, что обсуждать, сказать было сложно. Но Ак ждал, Ларри чувствовал его пристальный взгляд и начал говорить, потому что молчать было уже совсем невыносимо.

— Я не знаю... Как-то всё навалилось... У меня не получается ничего придумать. Ещё Эрика эта... Ник вчера нервничал, хорошо, что ты его успокоил. Я думал, он не... Боже, я не знаю. Что это за жизнь такая будет? Я буду видеть тебя только по ночам и ты ребёнка только по ночам? Кого мы вырастим? Так нельзя! У нас ничего не получится!

— Получится, — попытался успокоить его Акменра, коснувшись плеча.

— Ак, не получится! Я не справлюсь один! Я уже не знаю, что делать. — Ларри не сопротивлялся, когда Акменра привлёк к его к себе: просто уткнулся ему в плечо и продолжал говорить.

— Я не вижу выхода. На сколько такой жизни нас хватит? Таскать каждую ночь ребёнка в музей? А не приходить я не смогу. Это при условии, что у меня вообще будут деньги нас содержать.

— Ты хочешь это прекратить? — спросил Акменра, не разжимая объятий. — Давай прекратим. Давай... избавимся. Давай сделаем вид, что ничего не было.

— Нет, — вздохнул Ларри, вцепляясь в его плечи до боли в пальцах и зажмуривая глаза. — Но я не знаю, что мне делать. Что дальше делать.

— Почему ты со мной об этом не говоришь? — негромко спросил Ак, отпуская его. Он отчаянно посмотрел на Ларри, отступая на шаг, и дрогнувшим голосом повторил вопрос. — Почему?!

Ларри сжал кулаки до побелевших пальцев.

— Я не могу с тобой говорить об этом! Что я должен был говорить? Ак, всё хреново, я не знаю, что делать? Собственный ребёнок будет меня ненавидеть, если узнает? Я не способен обеспечить нас и не знаю, как мы будем жить? Я не умею... Я не знаю... Что? Что я должен был тебе говорить?!

— А с кем ты собирался об этом говорить? — еле слышно спросил Акменра.

— Ни с кем, — бесцветно ответил Ларри и сразу ссутулился. — Я ни с кем не могу об этом поговорить. Я не могу вообще об этом говорить! Особенно с тобой!

— Конечно, не можешь. Конечно, ничего не знаешь, что делать! Потому что ты взвалил на себя проблемы за двоих! Потому что я не могу тебе помочь, я экспонат. Я вещь! — Акменра тоже повысил голос и сжал кулаки. — Я днём валяюсь в саркофаге, а ты думаешь, что делать, чтобы ночью меня хоть как-то...

— Ак, не начинай! — перебил его Ларри. — Я этого не говорил.

— Я это говорю! Что, не так, что ли? От меня никакой пользы, а теперь ещё и проблема! — Акменра кивнул на свой живот. Его натурально трясло. Они не заметили, как перешли на повышенные тона и теперь кричали друг на друга. Действительно кричали, чего никогда не было.

— Фак! Ты что, предлагаешь мне теперь вообще ничего не делать, потому что ты экспонат? — не выдержал Ларри. — Прекрати! Мы уже говорили об этом...

— Мы не говорили! Ты всегда делал вид, что всё нормально! Ты всегда...

— А что я должен был сказать?! «Ак, меня трясёт каждое утро, когда ты уходишь, потому что я не знаю, вернёшься ли ты вечером обратно?» или «Ак, у нас полная жопа по всем фронтам и я не знаю, что с ней делать, пока ты лежишь днём в саркофаге!» Что я тебе должен был сказать?!

— Тебя разве это не беспокоит?!

— Беспокоит! Беспокоит, мать твою, очень беспокоит! Но я не знаю, как это изменить! — Ларри в бессилии треснул себя кулаком по колену и затряс рукой.

По батарее постучали:

— Заткнитесь там! Я сейчас полицию вызову!

Они оба резко замолкли, прислушиваясь к происходящему. Стало тихо. Было прекрасно слышно их напряжённое дыхание.

— Слушай, — наконец нарушил тишину Ак. — А как бы ты хотел: чтобы это было так, как сейчас, или чтобы этого не было?

— Чтобы это было, — ответил Ларри, разжимая кулаки и глубоко дыша. — Чтобы это было...

Акменра взял его за плечи. Посмотрел в глаза. И сказал вполголоса:

— Значит, будет.


	9. Часть 3, глава 2

Они обнимались молча, как ненормальные, тяжело дыша, словно пробежали несколько миль. И так было странно — вроде бы ничего не изменилось, денег не прибавилось, прочие проблемы тоже не ушли, но — стало как-то легче. Хоть немножечко.

— Мой отец, великий правитель Меренкаре, всегда говорил, что евреи очень умный народ, — негромко смеялся Акменра Ларри на ухо. — Как там говорили твои предки? Если проблему можно решить за деньги, это не проблема, это расходы?

— Вот только где взять денег, — усмехался в ответ Ларри. Но в глубине души уже понимал: это — меньшее из зол. С этим они что-нибудь придумают.

— Нам остаётся только назвать ребёнка в честь твоего мудрого папы, — хмыкнул Ларри, когда они оба устроились одетыми на кровати, Ак головой у Ларри на плече.

— Тогда уж Хеопсом, в честь моего дедушки, — подхватил Акменра. — Потому что если ты хочешь разгуливать с табличкой «А сейчас я вам всем расскажу о происхождении этого ребёнка», лучшего сочетания, чем Хеопс Дэйли, не придумать, клянусь Осирисом!

Они хохотали, не вставая с кровати, пока Ларри в лицах изображал последствия такого имянаречения. Инфаркт доктора Макфи был в этом списке последствий первым номером.

— Да уж, — согласился Акменра. — Жалко директора, да и тебе такой эффект, наверное, не сильно желателен. Но хотя бы насчёт фамилии мы можем не спорить за отсутствием предмета спора, ммм?

— Это точно, — Ларри с преувеличенной серьёзностью разглядывал потолок, сдерживая улыбку. — Твоя фамилия в свидетельство о рождении просто не уместится.

— Какая... моя?

— Ну как же? Такая: четвёртый-фараон-четвёртой-династии-правитель-страны-моих-предков. Так, кажется?

— Аххаха!..

Когда прошёл очередной приступ хохота, Ларри сказал:

— Вот мы тут ржём на самом деле, а я ведь думал о том, что это нечестно.

— Что нечестно?

— У ребёнка ничего не будет от тебя. Ни фамилии, ни строчки в свидетельстве о рождении. Поэтому... может быть, всё-таки имя какое-нибудь... ваше? Чёрт с ней, с той табличкой, про которую ты шутил: в конце концов, это уже будут мои проблемы. Но...

— Кроме всего прочего, я подозреваю, что древнеегипетское имя в современных реалиях будет звучать... ммм... слишком вычурно, нет? Может быть, тогда не целое имя, а хотя бы какой-то слог?

Ларри опять резко сел в постели:

— Да. Слог «ра». Ты понимаешь?

Акменра тоже поднялся и сел. Помолчал. Улыбнулся:

— Конечно. Это... хорошая мысль. Кстати, надо ведь ещё выбрать имя... с позитивным смыслом и значением?

— Со смыслом? — нахмурился Ларри. — Это как?

— Просто, — кивнул Акменра. — У нас все имена были со смыслом. Любое имя имеет значение, иначе зачем называть? Вот твоё имя что означает?

— Вот только не надо брать с меня пример, — едва не закатил глаза Ларри. — Я понятия не имею, что значит моё имя. Родители этим не интересовались. Маменька меня вообще Айзеком хотела назвать. Что-то там про самопожертвование ей нравилось.

— А отец?

— А отец Риком. У него всё было просто. Он хотел, чтобы в имени была буква Р, раз у ему не досталась.

— И как же ты стал Ларри Дэйли? — улыбнулся Акменра.

— Пришла тётя Берта и сказала «Дайте уже мальчику нормальное имя!» Они накидали бумажек с именами в шапку, исключив этих своих Айзеков и Риков, и тётя Берта вытянула одно из них.

— Так значит, ты обязан своим именем тёте Берте? — со смехом спросил Акменра.

— Я тебе больше скажу — я обязан ей именем дважды, — рассмеялся Ларри. — Потому что потом она мне призналась, что в руке у неё уже была бумажка с именем Лоуренс. А так как никто из моих родителей не спрашивал, какие имена они написали, каждый из них подумал, что это предложила другая сторона, — едва закончил фразу Ларри, потому что его самого разобрало на дикий смех. — И ведь мама так ни о чём не догадалась. Это был наш с тётей Бертой «маленький секрет», как она сказала.

— Ну и тётя у тебя! — расхохотался Акменра, вытирая выступившие от смеха слёзы.

— Настоящая еврейская тётя, — ответил Ларри. — Ей просто категорически не нравились имена Айзек и Рик.

— Мне они тоже почему-то не очень нравятся: но я вообще утешаю себя тем, что, во-первых, у человека в наше время могло быть несколько имён, а во-вторых, у нас же ещё много времени для того, чтобы определиться?

— Кстати, мы ещё не знаем, какое имя надо придумывать, мужское или женское. Кого мы ждём — мальчика или девочку?

Следующие два часа они провели, читая интернет в поисках ответа на вопрос «как определить, кто родится: девочка или мальчик?»

— Такое ощущение, что половина из этих примет взята с потолка, — бурчал Ларри. — Что это? «Если альфа был в рубашке, то родится мальчик». А если в носках? А если в одном? А если в штанах вообще был и успел только расстегнуть, тогда что? А это — «если омега испытывает оргазм, то родится девочка». А зачем вообще заниматься сексом, если не испытываешь оргазм?

— Смотри, и здесь про носки есть! — радостно отозвался Акменра, указывая на экран. — Тоже мальчик!

— Это всё равно, что сказать: «Если вы встретили утром соседа, то будет мальчик, а если занимались сексом на диване, то будет девочка», — продолжал возмущаться Ларри.

— Если занимались сексом стоя, то будет мальчик, — прочитал вслух Акменра и захихикал.

— Я не могу больше это читать, а-а-а! — закатил глаза Ларри, отворачиваясь от компьютера. — Как можно в это верить?

— Смотри, смотри, старая примета, — торопливо продолжил Ак, проматывая страницу. — Нужно спрятать топор под подушку и после соития внезапно достать его, показать омеге и сурово сказать: «Пусть у тебя будет мальчик!»

— Фак, да от такого родить можно на месте, не то что зачать! Надеюсь, у вас в Древнем Египте не было таких примет?

— Нет, — ответил Акменра и задумался. — У нас жрецы высчитывали по месяцам.

— Ты это умеешь? — вполне серьёзно спросил Ларри.

— Да, — сказал Акменра, и они снова переглянулись.

Очередные два часа прошли в попытках высчитать по древнеегипетской системе. Выходил мальчик, но Акменра три раза ошибался в расчётах и в конце концов отложил бумагу.

— Устал, — сказал он. — Давай дальше интернет почитаем, там хоть посмеяться можно.

Дальше всё пошло ещё хлеще.

— Смотри, в одном источнике написано, что если во время беременности омега ест финики, то будет мальчик, а в другом написано, что если хочется фруктов и сладкого, то девочка. Но финики же фрукты и сладкие? О, а вот тут вообще сказано — если хотите, чтобы родился мальчик-альфа, ешьте финики.

— Что они прицепились к этим финикам? — вздохнул Акменра. — У нас вообще их ели все, кому не лень, и рождались и мальчики и девочки, и омеги и альфы.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Ларри. — Но эти финики тут в каждом посте.

— Если будущий папа набирает вес наряду с будущей мамой — будет мальчик, — прочитал Акменра, заржал и шутливо ущипнул Ларри за бок.

— Значит, кто-то много трескает пиццы по ночам, — проворчал Ларри, тоже заглядывая в экран. — Так... Нужно полить мочой беременной омеги зёрна ячменя и пшеницы. Если в результате такого орошения прорастёт раньше ячмень — будет мальчик. Где-то я это уже слышал?

— Это же наш способ. Что он делает на форуме? — встрепенулся Акменра.

— Здесь чего только нет, даже древнегреческий способ — не есть сорок дней и пить какую-то траву. Только мне кажется, после такого не то, что забеременеть, встать с постели с трудом выйдет...

— А у нас ещё давали омеге выпить сок арбуза с молоком. — задумчиво продолжил Ак. — И если её тошнило, значит, она беременна.

— Фу, меня бы самого стошнило! — возмутился Ларри.

— Способ, кстати, никогда не подводил...

— Ак, даже не думай, тебя и от кофе тошнило! Тем более, мы уже всё выяснили! У нас нет сомнений, мы пытаемся определить пол.

— Читай дальше, — отозвался Ак, явно о чём-то задумавшись.

— Всё-таки придётся искать зёрна пшеницы и ячменя, потому что вот это вот... — Ларри устало указал на экран, — не показательно.

— Угу, — отозвался Акменра, который уже почти задремал, эти приметы его утомили. — А что мы теряем?

— Ничего, — удивлённо отозвался Ларри, понимая, что завтра нужно выяснить, где брать ячмень и пшеницу. Мало ли. Вдруг сработает.

— Вот именно, — Акменра внимательно посмотрел на него. — Скажи честно: тебе разве не всё равно?

— В смысле?

— Ну... мальчик это будет или девочка, альфа или омега.

— Гмм, — Ларри озадачился: с этим гоготом над приметами он как-то забыл себе задать этот вопрос. — В общем-то... наверное, всё равно. Просто для девочки у меня уже есть вариант имени, а для мальчика нет. Сейчас расскажу.

Да, да, это точно были гормоны, те самые гормоны альфы — будущего отца: недавно во сне Ларри увидел девочку, со светлыми глазами и тёмными кудряшками. Девочке было года три, и звали её Дебора Маат.

— Как? — удивлённо переспросил Акменра, когда Ларри закончил рассказывать. — Первое имя какое интересное! И слог «ра» есть, как ты и хотел.

— Это древнееврейское имя, — честно признался Ларри. — В переводе означает — пчела.

— Действительно? А ты знаешь, что пчела — это священное животное для всех древних египтян и воплощение богини порядка Маат?

— Как? — в свою очередь переспросил Ларри. — Какой богини?

— Наверное, ты где-то читал, — решил Акменра. — Читал и забыл, а потом у тебя во сне и выплыло. А знаешь, это вариант интересный: про второе имя вообще, как я понял, у вас редко спрашивают? Вот твоё второе имя я сам не знаю до сих пор!

— Дебора Маат, — повторил Ларри медленно. — Дебора Маат Дэйли. Богиня порядка, говоришь? Ага! Всё под контролем!

И захохотал. Но почему бы и нет, в конце концов?

— Кстати, — добавил Акменра, — пчела — это символ Нижнего Египта, как тростник — Верхнего. Ты помнишь, что у меня корона именно Нижнего Египта?

— А ты знаешь, что Деборой звали ту женщину, которая в бюро по трудоустройству вручила мне путёвку в музей?

Они посмотрели друг на друга и кивнули. Более подходящего варианта в их случае и правда трудно было придумать.

— А вот что делать с мальчиком... в смысле с его именем? Не называть же его в самом деле Хеопсом, как твоего дедушку?

— Кстати, в реальности моего дедушку звали Хуфу, — уточнил Акменра. — Хеопс — это греческая огласовка. Но всё равно, я считаю, что по нынешним реалиям это чересчур. Можно тоже второе имя дать наше, из менее известных, а первое должно быть современное.

— Должно? — рассеянно переспросил Ларри. — Кому должно?

Акменра посмотрел внимательно и взлохматил ему волосы:

— По-моему, ты опять где-то не здесь! Сколько времени? Думаю, что тебе надо поспать. И не возражай, пожалуйста. А насчёт имени — великий Ра, ещё столько времени впереди! Может быть, тебе и это имя так же приснится.

Спорить с правителем совершенно не хотелось. Да, это было как-то неправильно — дрыхнуть сейчас, но когда напряжение окончательно спало, стало понятно, что хотя бы пару часов подремать просто необходимо. Обоим.

— Поставь будильник? На три часа, — пробормотал Ларри. А потом уткнулся Аку в плечо и сам не заметил, как заснул.


	10. Часть 3, глава 3

В течение следующей недели Ларри понял, что у него появились два пунктика.

Первый — «надо беречь Ака», и второй — «надо экономить».

С первым вроде бы было всё понятно: мама с детства говорила, что «омеги слабее и потому нуждаются в защите, особенно когда забеременеют». В том числе и поэтому мама хотела, чтобы сын был альфой, а не омегой, раз уж природа предоставила ему выбор. «Лучше, если будешь беречь и заботиться ты, чем будут заботиться о тебе, так ты будешь зависимым, это плохо», — говорила мама. Ларри, в общем-то, подозревал, что мамина цель была в другом: она сама была бетой, и хотела, чтобы сын в первую очередь заботился о ней лично. Как альфа.

Наверняка в том числе поэтому она невзлюбила Эрику, та ведь тоже была бетой.

Но как бы то ни было, программа «береги свою беременную омегу» расцвела в голове у Ларри пышным цветом: аккурат после того, как решение было принято окончательно. Да, смеялся Ларри сам над собой в глубине души, я вроде как изначально должен был его беречь, он же мой подотчётный экспонат и стоит прорву денег... но тут Ларри в очередной раз давал сам себе по голове, тем более что внутренний голос не переставал ехидничать: плохо, мол, берёг, не уберёг вот! Сколько угодно можно говорить, что Ака обманула родня, у тебя-то где мозги были?

Где-где. Понятно, где. Опять же — и в голову не пришло, что Ак тоже может быть гаммой!

А со вторым пунктиком тоже было всё ясно: во-первых, дети требуют расходов, особенно если предстоит воспитывать их в режиме неполной семьи как минимум в финансовом вопросе. Потому что второй родитель зарабатывать не может по причине своей, мать её, недееспособности.

Обхохочешься! Рассказать кому — ведь реально в психушку упекут.

И это ещё ладно, в конце концов, даже маргиналы детей выращивают за копейки (хотя Ларри очень не хотел ребёнку такой судьбы), но ещё одна проблема в том, что женщины с родами худо-бедно могут справиться сами, а омеги-мужчины — нет!

Им в этом вопросе нужна медицинская помощь. И тут опять: да, можно решить этот вопрос бесплатно — но тогда нужны документы: если не страховка, то хотя бы удостоверение личности. А если без документов — то это будет платно. Хотя тоже вряд ли возможно.

С этим вопросом Ларри пока в упор не знал, что делать. И пока решил, что для поиска глобального решения времени ещё много, а вот в качестве ежедневных шагов он будет экономить.

Буквально на всём.

По большому счету, он и раньше не особенно шиковал в своих тратах — зарплата не позволяла, а сейчас стал и вовсе прижимист. Изучал информацию о распродажах, о благотворительных базарах, о скидках в ближайшем супермаркете, и даже — невиданное дело! — договорился об уступке с тем арабским лавочником, который торговал «настоящими финиками». Торговец подивился такой еврейской ушлости, но в конце концов плюнул и обещал весомую скидку постоянному покупателю.

Ларри понимал, что мания экономить скорее всего выражает его подспудный страх — не справиться, не прокормить, не вырастить, — но если эта мания помогает бороться с таким страхом и как-то его уменьшать — то чёрт с ней, пусть будет. По крайней мере, пока совсем уж на мелочах он не экономит, тот же чайный пакетик по два раза не заваривает.

Тут ещё, как назло, кончились таблетки-подавители. Раньше Ларри делал запасы заранее, а тут забыл: ясное дело, лишний раз что-то покупать про запас стало неприятно, вот как будет нужно так, что не отложишь — тогда и купим!.. И когда Ларри обнаружил, что выпил последнюю таблетку и больше нет, разволновался и пошёл в хорошо знакомую аптеку.

Провидение было к нему благосклонно: подавители не просто были в продаже, а ещё и с хорошей скидкой. Аптекарша любезно пояснила:

— Срок годности у них подходит к концу. Ну не то чтобы вот прямо к концу, на полгода ещё хватит, просто обычно люди хотят большей гарантии и покупают совсем свежие. Но вообще срок годности у таких препаратов ставится с запасом, то есть они ещё и после истечения срока могут работать, а до — так уж точно! И вот, разумеется, сертификат качества, смотрите, чтобы не сомневаться...

Ларри, конечно, посомневался, как обычно. Какое-то время. Потом перечитал дважды сертификат, покрутил в руках упаковку — и купил. Все восемь пачек, которые были в наличии. Потому что без препарата ему никуда, а в других местах он гораздо дороже.

Вообще нервы в последнее время стали ни к чёрту. В голову лезла такая ерунда, что Ларри сам порой диву давался. Он стал хуже спать, и снилась ему всякая гадость: то кошмары разного сорта (например, что-то случилось с Аком или с ребёнком, или что Макфи обо всём узнал и орал, что Ларри «испортил ценный экспонат», или что Ларри выгнали с работы и запретили вообще входить в музей, и прочее, и прочее), а то наоборот: сны... странного такого содержания. Ну как, простите, их ещё назвать?

Про то, что они с Аком... поменялись в постели. Причём этот странный сюжет стал повторяться с пугающей детальностью.

Нет, конечно, Ларри мог понять, откуда это могло вылезти: из страха «береги свою беременную омегу», а омега — ладно, гамма, гамма, но сейчас-то? — всё чаще давал жару и говорил, что ему хочется, сил нет, и Ларри чувствовал себя... без малого детоубийцей, серьёзно.

Ему ещё Эрика говорила раньше, что заниматься сексом во время беременности вредно, даже если очень хочется: это может спровоцировать множество всяких неприятных последствий. Каких именно, она не уточняла, но Ларри потом и не спрашивал — ему хватило пары ледяных взглядов, когда он решал к ней всё-таки полезть со своими нежностями.

Кто он такой, чтобы мешать нормальному течению беременности?

Ну а после Эрике стало и вовсе не до того. И настолько долго не до того, что, когда у них всё-таки случилась супружеская близость, Ларри почувствовал себя крайне неловко. Ему казалось, что он всё забыл напрочь и ничего не умеет. Эрика тогда ничего не сказала, но он прекрасно ощутил, что она подумала. Ну, или додумал себе половину.

С Аком забыть, что и как, вряд ли получилось бы, и это было хорошо. Но здесь проблема была совсем другая. Ларри всерьёз опасался, что это может быть вредно, особенно с их диким желанием близости. Он не мог отказывать Аку, да и не хотел, но мысль о том, что они не могут так дальше продолжать, всё чаще посещала его. Это могло быть реально вредно, и интернет говорил о том же, что ещё больше загружало Ларри. Нужно было что-то менять, и он даже понимал, что, только мысль никак не желала оформляться. Одно он понимал точно — Ака нужно было отстранять от принимающей позиции, а то думать каждый раз, не случилось ли чего... Ларри боялся, что не выдержит.

Все попытки заменить проникающий секс непроникающим провалились. Дважды Ларри понимал это уже в процессе, потому что мозги сносило напрочь — Акменра явно хотел и этих ощущений, и его самого, настолько сильно, что у Ларри замирало сердце. Контролировать себя не получалось. Говорить об этом тоже. Он как-то пытался заикнуться о том, что «может, мы обойдёмся руками?» На что получил в ответ совершенно изумлённый взгляд и вполне резонный вопрос: «А что, у нас уже времени мало? Ночь же только началась, а следующий обход только через три часа». Да, ночь только началась, а Ларри окончательно понял, что поговорить на эту тему у него сейчас не получится.

«Может, нам действительно поменяться?» — пришла как-то в голову странная мысль. Ну, не такая уж и странная, Ларри иногда думал об этом, очень редко, если быть честным, но мысль почти всегда пропадала, переключая его на что-то более яркое. Сейчас же она засела в голове основательно, и Ларри даже успел подумать о том, что был бы в общем не против попробовать, как это, да и Аку явно было бы это полезнее. Отсутствие опыта и в общем-то даже представлений его нисколько не останавливало. Нет, представления у него были, но... Хорошо бы было где-то набраться хоть теоретических знаний, чтобы не быть совсем тупым в этом плане.

Следующие несколько дней Ларри провёл в интернете на различных форумах, и у него едва ли не встали волосы дыбом от того, чего он там начитался. Полезной информации было мало, а вот личных примеров и всяких странных подробностей много. Он даже случайно попал на видео с порнухой, но выключил на третьей минуте. Внезапно происходящее там его не только не возбудило, а и вовсе напрягло, потому что кроме уже привычной техничности он заметил совершенно замученный взгляд нижнего, который «отрабатывал», никак иначе. Сразу вылезли ненужные мысли про неудачный брак, супружеские обязанности и всё остальное, малоприятное для его ощущений. Но у них же с Аком было всё не так, у них всё было легко и правильно, иначе они бы не хотели быть рядом двадцать четыре часа в сутки, хотя это в принципе было нереально. Причем ночи, когда они просто болтали или валялись на одной кровати, были не менее ценными, чем те, в которых они теряли счет времени в этой необходимой им близости. Иногда критично теряли, кстати. Ларри помнил, как они напрочь прохлопали таймер и не успели даже разобраться с бинтами, потому что упоённо целовались тогда в египетском зале. Акменра успел его всё-таки оттолкнуть, а Ларри едва успел его поймать, чтобы он не упал на пол. Донёс до саркофага, спрятал туда же бинты, закрыл крышку, надеясь, что никому из работников сегодня не придёт в голову заглядывать внутрь. А потом вечером пришел пораньше, чтобы эту крышку открыть и помочь обнажённому Аку одеться.

О том, что его вывернуло тогда через полчаса после рассвета, он так и не рассказал.

Ларри вздохнул, решил отложить все эти мысли на потом и подумать о них позже, тем более что пока ничего адекватного в голову ему всё равно не лезло. Вон уже какие-то странные ассоциации пошли, ну их. Интернет был отвергнут как ненадёжный источник, а сам Ларри, решив всё-таки поговорить о смене позиции в ближайшее время, благополучно забыл об этом на несколько дней.

А потом начались сны.


	11. Часть 3, глава 4

Причём сперва Ларри даже не понял, что это сон: просто они с Аком были у Ларри дома, на кухне, и Ак опирался спиной на кухонный стол, на котором вот буквально недавно пили кофе, а Ларри держал его за горячие вздрагивающие бёдра и занимался с ним оральным сексом.

Да, Ларри поначалу так и подумал сперва: занимался оральным сексом. Даже в своём возрасте и при своём опыте он не мог подумать про «отсасывал» или «брал в рот»: с учётом того, что он ещё ни разу в жизни не брал в рот ни у кого. А тут… Вот тогда Ларри предположил, что, может быть, это ему снится.

Потому что раньше они с Аком как бы… ни разу так не делали, и Ларри даже не предполагал, что может ласкать Ака ртом, так же, как тот ласкает его. Ак любил заниматься такими ласками, и знал в них толк, это уж Ларри точно мог сказать: опять же, никогда в жизни у него не было таких обалденных минетов. Прежние подружки, словно на подбор, как-то не очень были искушены в данном вопросе. А Эрика вообще… брезговала, что ли, Ларри так и не понял.

Но так или иначе, он только-только привык к тому, что Ак берёт у него в рот, а тут…

«Наверное, я сплю, — мелькнула в голове мысль, когда губы в очередной раз проехались по стволу до самого основания, язык прошёлся по головке, Ак дёрнулся навстречу и хрипло застонал. — Нет, я могу себе представить, что я это делаю в реальности, но чтобы у меня получалось так хорошо? И чтобы меня самого от этого так пёрло? Нет, наверное, я сплю».

Пёрло его действительно очень сильно, и это было странно и любопытно одновременно: когда к собственному члену даже не тянет прикасаться — руки заняты, ладони трогают гладкую смуглую кожу и притягивают ближе, — но стоит мощно и крепко, Ларри это всегда ощущает с Аком, более того — подкатывает чувство, что Ларри вот-вот кончит, даже Ака может опередить, с его-то членом во рту: несмотря на то, что Ак уже сам на грани, судя по хриплым стонам-выдохам и по тому, как его пальцы всё сильнее зарываются Ларри в волосы.

Но чёрт подери, как же возбуждает вот это всё! Терпкое и вяжущее на языке, взмокшая кожа под ладонями, и… запах.

С самого начала у Ака был особенный запах: Ларри и знать не знал, что Ак тоже гамма, но уже чувствовал, сразу чувствовал этот особенный, притягательный, сладкий аромат тёплого дерева с нотами мускуса и каких-то пряностей. Ак потом сказал, что так пахнет сандаловое дерево: Ларри запомнил. Он в жизни про такое дерево не слышал, но вот, довелось познакомиться, что называется. А у самого Ларри, по словам Ака, запах был не такой экзотический: они потом разобрались — кедр и яблоко. «Странно, — фыркал Ак, — я в жизни не знал, как яблоко пахнет! Ну, при жизни, я имею в виду».

Ларри тогда обрывал его и утыкался носом ему в волосы, ощущая, как забирает снова и снова от обволакивающего, пряно-дымного запаха. А сейчас, в этом самом сне, Ак пах совсем по-другому. Ларри ещё и поэтому подумал, что спит: во всяких научных книгах писали, что запах альфы и омеги обычно не меняется. А тут… от кожи Ака пахло чем-то новым, хотя таким же возбуждающим. Ларри глубоко вдохнул — и почувствовал какие-то иные, хотя и столь же дымно-смолистые ноты. «Можжевельник, — подумал он почему-то. — Можжевельник, янтарная смола и жасмин». Откуда Ларри знал, как пахнет янтарная смола — неизвестно, но это же был сон, так что чему тут удивляться. Ларри и не удивлялся: ни новому запаху, ни тому, что через несколько мгновений Ак застонал особенно громко, дёрнул бёдрами и кончил Ларри в рот.

Ларри сглотнул и даже не успел подумать, что и вкус у Ака стал какой-то другой. Да и сложно ему было судить, раньше ведь он и не глотал. А сейчас просто опустил одну руку к собственному члену, провёл пару раз по стволу — и кончил следом.

И проснулся.

Времени было до выхода совсем ничего: интересно, почему не прозвонил будильник? Решив, что поменяет бельё, когда вернётся, Ларри оделся и поспешил на работу.

И там Акменра сказал ему:

— Ты как-то по-другому пахнешь. Погоди, — он потянул носом и задумался, — мирра? Мирра и миндаль. Как интересно! Что по этому поводу говорят современные труды-ы-ы?..

Но Ларри на этот вопрос и не думал отвечать. Во-первых, он не успел погуглить ничего на эту тему перед уходом, а на работе ему было недосуг. А во-вторых, ему сейчас было и подавно не до разговоров. Когда они с Аком наконец смогли уединиться в комнате охраны, Ларри решительно припёр Ака к столу, задрал на нём схенти и взял в рот.

— А-а-а, — только и сказал правитель обеих земель, откидываясь назад точно так же, как в недавнем сне.

" Хорошо, — подумал Ларри и взял глубже. — Давай сравним, вкус в реальности тоже изменился? Даже если сравнивать только с поцелуями?»

Потому что реальный запах Акменра — да, изменился тоже. И был ровно таким же, как в треклятом сне: можжевельник, жасмин и янтарная смола. И это возбуждало так, что Ларри и сейчас кончил, практически себя не трогая: но сразу после того, как Акменра точно так же, как в недавнем сне, разрядился ему в рот.

А на следующий раз Ларри приснилось, что они… окончательно поменялись. Причём было это всё опять как-то странно: Ак во сне даже не предлагал ничего такого, скорее наоборот, привычно расположился на диване — колени в стороны, подушку под бёдра, и призывно смотрел на Ларри: мол, ну что ты там копаешься, время-то идёт?

А Ларри стоял, погружённый в собственные размышления, и подумать ему было о чём: он поймал себя на мысли, что страшно хочет на этот раз быть внизу. Хочет Ака внутри. Хочет, чтобы тот кончил в это самое нутро, хотя казалось бы, какой в этом смысл?..

Тут же нахлынули всякие скрипучие голоса — один из них точно был мамин: «Как тебе не стыдно, ты же альфа!» Ну да, маменька всю жизнь хотела, чтобы сынок хотя бы ощущал себя альфой. Хотела сделать из него альфу на таблетках, искусственного, суррогатного, только чтобы не было стыдно «от людей», как она говорила, что единственный ребёнок — какая-то там гамма. Да если так подумать, гамма — это же почти омега! Потому что — не альфа же. Позор какой, в самом деле.

— О чём ты думаешь? — спросил Акменра, поглаживая собственный встающий член. — У тебя такое лицо, словно ты делаешь самый важный выбор в своей жизни.

— Так и есть, — пробормотал Ларри смущённо. — Понимаешь, я хочу… хочу…

Говорить об этом вслух было невозможно. Даже во сне.

— Ну? — весело подначил его Акменра. И глянул так, что Ларри плюнул и решился.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне вставил, — решительно произнёс он каким-то незнакомым, слегка охрипшим голосом. — Я хочу, чтобы ты в меня кончил. Я хочу и я это сделаю, лежи, не двигайся, только подушку убери, где у нас смазка?

И сделал всё, как нужно. И всё получилось. Сон же, чего удивляться? И в этом самом сне, сидя на Аке верхом и чувствуя его член внутри, Ларри понимал, что с ним самим происходит что-то странное, что-то для него совершенно незнакомое: он не понимал, что это, и — по крайней мере во сне — совершенно не хотел понимать.

Ему просто было хорошо. Он сжимал Ака всё сильнее и слушал его возбуждённые стоны, и его самого забирало всё круче, а когда Ак дёрнулся и кончил, то, чёрт побери, Ларри реально изнутри это почувствовал! И финишировал следом, падая сверху и закусывая губу.

Ну, а что? Подумаешь, альфа на таблеточках. Можно подумать, альфе не может нравиться внизу? Вон и Ак ещё в самом начале говорил, что может, почему бы и нет.

Именно это самое Ак и повторил, когда вечером Ларри, чрезвычайно смущённый, выпростал его из бинтов.

— Мне сегодня такая ерунда снилась, — сообщил он, отводя глаза. Там, во сне, не отводил, а здесь снова начал стесняться. — Будто я… мы…

— Ну? — хитро глянул Акменра. Прямо как в том самом сне. И Ларри не выдержал. Рассказал. Прямо в подробностях.

— Ух ты, — Ак снова посмотрел на него, весьма заинтересованно. — Но опять же, почему бы и нет? Даже если ты искусственный альфа — мы же помним, альфе тоже вполне может хотеться… как это правильно сказать? Внутренней стимуляции?

Тут Ларри вспыхнул — и парадоксально почувствовал, что у него встаёт. При мысли о той самой внутренней стимуляции. Интересно, а наяву это будет так же остро, как во сне?

Он взял Акменра за руку и притянул к себе:

— Пойдём.

— Куда?

— В комнату охраны. До ближайшего обхода у нас есть сорок минут. Как думаешь, нам хватит?

— Погоди, так ты хочешь…

— Да, — Ларри посмотрел на Ака со специфическим выражением «ну как ты не понимаешь». — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Поимел. Вставил мне, в конце концов. Я как альфа выражаю такое своё желание, — под конец фразы Ларри снова не выдержал. Смутился. И закашлялся.

— Класс, — выдохнул Акменра. Вот, уже набрался у Ника всяких современных словечек. — Класс какой, пошли скорее… ты не передумаешь?

— Будь моя воля, я бы и дальше так делал, — заявил Ларри, справившись со смущением. — Если ты, конечно, не возражаешь.

И сказал про себя: «Ура». Это относилось и к его собственным желаниям, и к давней идее «как бы уговорить Ака поменяться». А вслух произнёс уже другим, расчётливым тоном:

— Кстати, заодно и сэкономим. На презервативах. Я же вроде как альфа, хоть и на таблеточках.


	12. Часть 4, глава 1

ЧАСТЬ 4

Со всеми заботами дни летели так, что Ларри не успел оглянуться — а уже весна, потеплело, в Центральном парке даже по ночам до одури орали птицы, и они с Аком, когда ходили туда гулять время от времени, слушали этот ор, говорили друг другу всякие глупости и смеялись. Тедди, как ни странно, легко отпускал их и погулять, и домой: говорил, что-де «омеге в таком положении нужен свежий воздух и домашний уют», а когда Ак возражал, что он гамма — Тедди выразительно косился на его живот, хотя ничего ещё там не было видно. Это по человеческим меркам прошло уже шесть месяцев, а по их внутренним — только три.

— Я непременно буду крёстным отцом, — издевался Тедди. — И если будет мальчик — назвать не забудьте в мою честь! Я всё это заслужил, я уже сколько времени тут за вас работаю!

Ак усмехался и кивал. А потом говорил, где-нибудь подальше, дома или в парке:

— Мистер президент забывает спросить, к какой религии будет принадлежать этот ребёнок. Может быть, мы отдадим его в жрецы?

Ларри с готовностью смеялся в ответ, хотя, правду сказать, в последнее время ему всё больше было не до смеха. Если два месяца назад у него только нервы были ни к чёрту, то теперь добавились ещё и проблемы со здоровьем. Из-за этих самых нервов, наверняка.

Стрессовая язва: вот что нашёл Ларри в интернете, когда начал искать свои симптомы. Для этого пришлось, правда, указать, что это беспокоит альфу, и тогда поиск выровнялся. А то первым ответом на запрос «тошнит по утрам» была беременность.

«Помешаны они все, что ли, на этой беременности?» — думал Ларри, листая вкладки. У него был острый гастрит на фоне стресса, это точно, и в худшем случае стрессовая язва на фоне сильных переживаний. А переживать было из-за чего. Макфи жаловался, что музей уже не так популярен, как раньше, грозился заменить всё компьютерными технологиями, и требовал, чтобы Ларри выполнял ещё при этом много попутной работы. Пару дней назад Макфи вообще наорал на него, потому что в зале диорам был бардак, и задержал премию. Похоже, он всерьёз думал, что Ларри по ночам переставляет фигурки от нечего делать. Обидно было до жути, да и деньги были нужны, как назло, и следующие несколько дней Ларри просидел почти на голодном пайке, отговариваясь тем, что он ничего не хочет. Хотя, по правде, он действительно почти ничего не хотел из еды. Это было только на руку, потому что несколько дней до зарплаты он приносил ужин только на Ака. На двоих бы не хватило денег.

Мутить по утрам стало регулярно. Да и болеть начало частенько, ныть так противно по ночам. «Голодные боли» — прочитал он потом в интернете. С чего бы им не быть, если он не ел толком? Ларри старался не обращать на это внимания, но каждое утро у него было стойкое ощущение, что его сейчас вывернет прямо на пороге дома. Ларри уже начал было думать остаться спать днём в музее — может, ему и правда тошно сейчас приходить домой одному, когда Ак остаётся там.

Состояние дурноты по утрам стало постоянным. Ларри почти не обращал на него внимания. Потом в аптеке посоветовали какие-то таблетки, и стало полегче. Дали зарплату, он вышел на нормальный уровень еды и всё в общем-то стало хорошо.

А потом... они опять прохлопали таймер.

И здесь Ларри даже не успел Ака отпустить, так и обнимал, когда наступил рассвет. Его потом рвало неделю подряд, стоило только сдать смену или в лучшем случае выйти из музея. В один из дней его даже Ребекка спросила, что с ним и почему он такой бледный. Ларри не смог объяснить, сказал только, что, наверное, устал, а сам с тоской подумал, что ему бы не помешала помощь со стороны. Желательно медицинская. Да только Ребекка обещала помогать Аку, а не ему самому, со своими проблемами он, раз уж попал в альфы, будет сам разбираться. А ещё тратить время на себя у него не было никакой возможности: в выборе «сон днём или что-то ещё» всегда выигрывал сон.

Так прошло ещё два месяца. Наступило лето, подкатывал июль, ночи стали неприлично короткими. Ларри немного отпустило, и он даже успокоился, пока всё снова не вернулось однажды утром. А нечего было пить кофе на голодный желудок. Он потратил два часа из времени на сон, чтобы найти в интернете — что это, сравнил симптомы и вечером пошёл в аптеку прицельно за таблетками от гастрита. Стало совсем хорошо, утреннее чувство тошноты никуда не делось, но Ларри быстро привык его игнорировать. Он хотя бы сейчас не бегал каждый день к унитазу, едва приходя домой. Аку, конечно же, ничего говорить не стал, чтобы тот не переживал ещё и по этому поводу, и успокоился, надеясь, что ему всё-таки удалось справится с проблемой самостоятельно, не обращаясь в больницу. Некогда. Тем более, что ему выпишут абсолютно те же самые таблетки, что он купил и сам.

А стрессовый гастрит альфы на фоне беременности омеги был совершенно не редкостью.

Тем временем ситуация ухудшалась. Ларри уже начал задумываться о визите к врачу, благо страховка была оплачена. Его воротило от мяса, зато до дрожи хотелось кофе, который он, кажется, пил галлонами. Причём не нормальный кофе, а именно ту бурду из автоматов внизу. А ещё хотелось лапши, самой дешёвой и ужасной, какая только могла быть. Кажется, он основательно подсел на неё. Приходилось покупать по дороге домой, чтобы потом брать с собой, иначе потом ночью накатывало совсем жёстко. Смены выматывали всё сильнее, Макфи твердил про какой-то свежий маркетинговый ход, а Ларри едва успевал выполнять его поручения. Неудивительно, что на этом фоне гастрит снова дал обострение, и один раз Ларри едва не потерял сознание дома. Он прекрасно понимал, что так питаться нельзя, но ничего поделать с собой не мог. А сходить к врачу по-прежнему не было времени. Но сейчас Ларри беспокоили только две вещи — чтобы он случайно не упал на работе и чтобы Ак ничего не заметил, иначе будет волноваться. С остальным он как-нибудь справится.

Но его организм, похоже, был в корне с ним не согласен.

Когда после кофе и лапши Ларри вывернуло третий раз за ночь, на пороге уборной нарисовался Акменра. И строго сказал:

— К врачу. Как можно быстрее. Вот ближайшим же днём.

— Перестань, — отмахнулся Ларри, распрямляясь над унитазом, — завтра будет всё хорошо, просто не надо было жрать всякую дрянь.

— Тебя так мутит уже шестую ночь, — Акменра укоризненно покачал головой. — Я считаю. Пойди к врачу, пусть они напишут заключение о том, что ты здоров. Я беспокоюсь, ты же сам понимаешь. Если что случится с тобой... в общем, даже не думай возражать, иначе Таурт проклянёт тебя за то, что ты отказываешь беременной омеге, — он усмехнулся.

— Моя бабушка говорила — беременным нельзя отказывать, а то мыши заведутся, — пробурчал Ларри.

— Мыши? Прямо в музее?

— А-а-а, — он махнул рукой и подумал, что Ак теперь приплетает эту свою Таурт — покровительницу беременных и новорождённых — к месту и не к месту. Это уже напоминало откровенную манипуляцию.

Но с другой стороны, Ак ведь прав. Случись что... он-то как дальше будет? Без документов, без денег, без помощи?

Да-а! Вляпались они по полной, что называется.

Ларри в очередной раз привычно выругал про себя папашу Меренкаре и всю правящую верхушку того времени за то, что морочили мальчику голову и говорили, что он альфа. Долбаная древнеегипетская медицина. Если бы не этот дурацкий обман, ничего бы не случилось!..

Ларри вздохнул и пообещал Аку, что непременно сходит к врачу. А то правда, очень не хочется, чтобы в музее мыши завелись.


	13. Часть 4, глава 2

В приёмном сидела неприлично молоденькая докторица в накрахмаленном халатике.

— Здравствуйте! Что вас беспокоит?

Ларри честно признался, что его беспокоит одно из двух: либо он чем-то отравился, либо у него гастрит. Потому что его выворачивает несколько раз за ночь, а уж по утрам — просто как здрасьте! Причём он из-за этого плохо спит в последнее время, в результате стал рассеянным и даже не замечает, что ест: вот например, вчера вместо кетчупа намазал хот-дог вареньем и даже не заметил, пока ему не сказали! Его постоянно клонит в сон¸ голова кружится, а у него ночная работа, и его уволят с неё скоро! Так что проверить бы, что творится, таблеточек от гастрита, и там... средств каких, чтобы сон нормализовать. Ммм?

Докторица посмотрела на него и вдруг спросила:

— Вы омега?

— Я гамма, — сердито ответил Ларри. — Гамма в режиме альфы. На подавителях омега-режима. Много лет уже.

— Много лет, — эхом повторила докторица. — Хорошо!

Анализ крови ничего глобального не показал, и докторица отправила Ларри на дополнительные исследования.

— Давайте начнём с УЗИ, — сказала она и отвела его в другой кабинет.

Тамошняя врачиха, суровая усатая дама хорошо за сорок, вертела и крутила Ларри во всех направлениях: он лежал, мечтая, чтобы его скорее отпустили домой поспать. Боже, какой же мерзкий холодный датчик! Но тут врачиха вдруг рявкнула:

— Почему у вас в карточке написано — гамма? На подавителях омега-режима?

— Потому что это правда, — рассердился Ларри. — А что?

— Половой жизнью живёте? — выдала в ответ врачиха.

Ларри хотел было взорваться на тему «Какое отношение к моему гастриту имеет моя половая жизнь», но сил уже не было. Он просто буркнул что-то среднее между «угу» и «идите нафиг». Врачиха продолжила спрашивать всякие глупости:

— Последний принимающий незащищённый контакт когда был?

Тут Ларри уже не выдержал:

— Господи боже, ну это-то какое отношение имеет ко всему?

— Самое прямое, — пожала плечами врачиха. — Вот, смотрите.

И повернула монитор. Ларри прищурился... и оторопел.

— Обычная беременность, срок пятнадцать недель, — вещала врачиха. — Так что, прошу вас, про подавители омега-режима рассказывайте кому-нибудь другому.

Ларри молча смотрел на экран, чувствуя, как кровь отливает от лица. Врачиха забеспокоилась:

— У вас действительно были подавители? А в какой аптеке вы их покупали? Проверяли сертификат? Потому что сейчас появилось очень много поддельных препаратов, вы же слышали наверняка в СМИ — идёт беби-бум, так во многом из-за этого: купят в какой-нибудь подозрительной аптеке, лишь бы сэкономить, пьют, считая, что у них всё под контролем, а потом вот как у вас, сюрприз! Что с вами? Вам плохо?

Ларри было не плохо. Ему было убийственно хреново от такой новости.

— Я проверял сертификат! Я его несколько раз перечитал! Я специально спрашивал, почему так дёшево, и мне сказали, что заканчивается срок годности, но я успею... вот, у меня даже пачка есть с собой!

Врачиха спокойно подождала, пока Ларри встанет, оденется и полезет в карман за пачкой. Взяла её, поднесла к глазам, потом достала со столика маленькую лупу:

— Ну, точно. Вас таких в этом месяце уже двое, будете третьим.

Ларри ничего не понимал: каких двое? Каким третьим?

— Посмотрите, — поманила его врачиха. — Видите? На пачке год окончания срока перебит: очень аккуратно, ничего не скажу! Но так или иначе, годность ваших подавителей омега-режима истекла полгода назад. И если б не беременность, у вас уже давно прошёл бы как минимум один эструс. Но вы... успели раньше, — она внезапно улыбнулась. А потом снова насупилась:

— Хотя, судя по вашему лицу, поздравлять вас не с чем, как я понимаю.

Как он пришел домой, Ларри не помнил. Он вообще не запомнил событий сегодняшнего утра, в голове был полный ноль, смешанный с тупостью и паникой. Его вырубало на ходу и в то же время крыло запредельным страхом и волнением. Кажется, в клинике ему даже дали успокоительные. И какие-то бумажки. Бумажки Ларри куда-то забросил, а сам почти сразу же пошёл спать, потому что успокоительные наконец-то начали действовать, и его буквально развезло, не доходя до кровати.

В голове всё смешалось в полнейшую кашу, и сны были обрывками воспоминаний напополам со страхом. Он бродил по каким-то закоулкам, не в силах найти выход. Зашёл в какую-то дверь, оказался в больнице. Потому внезапно вдруг всплыла та врачиха, к которой он совершенно точно ходил на приём, она кричала: «Что вы тут мне вешаете лапшу! Вы не гамма, вы омега! Вас десять лет травили подавителями ваши недоброжелатели!» Показывала ему то-то на экране, а потом сунула кучу бумаг и сказала, что здесь всё про него написано. И рожать он будет непременно, вместе с Аком и в один день. Ларри пытался было возразить, но его не стали слушать: просто записали внезапно на двадцать пятое число, но не сказали, какого месяца. Он шёл по светлому больничному коридору и читал, читал, читал, потом вдруг споткнулся и упал, едва успев выставить вперёд руки и теряя по пути бумажки...

...и проснулся, лицом в подушку. В холодном поту и со стойкой мыслью «Я что, залетел? Скажите, что это неправда».

Потому что это просто не могло быть правдой. К тому же Ларри, проснувшись, не нашёл никаких бумаг и записей, подтверждающих, что он вообще был сегодня у врача. Мозг упорно твердил «это у тебя от переутомления, вот и мерещится всякая дрянь. А ещё гормоны, гормоны, гормоны, ты вон сам на пару с Аком таращишься», и Ларри склонен был ему верить. Только почему такое разбитое состояние — он никак не мог понять. И почему вообще он никуда не пошёл, если обещал Аку.

«Устал наверное» — подумал он, объясняя ситуацию сам себе. Выпил кофе, собрался на работу, даже ещё раз просмотрел карманы на предмет справок или хоть каких-то свидетельств, что он был в клинике. Ничего. Окончательно успокоившись, он довольно быстро собрался и был на месте на полчаса раньше.

Только закат он внезапно пропустил. Его снова вывернуло, причём практически прямо в коридоре: хорошо, что он успел зажать рот рукой и добежать до раковины. Мутило его битых полчаса, так что отойти от уборной не представлялось никакой возможности. Оставалось только умываться, держаться за стену и, чувствуя, как дрожат руки от напряжения и тошнота подкатывает к горлу, ждать, пока наконец отпустит.

— Нахрен надо завязывать пить кофе, — мрачно подумал Ларри, умываясь в двадцатый раз, потому что только холодная вода позволяла ему хоть немного прийти в себя. — Похоже, у меня реально гастрит, и к врачу идти всё же придётся.

Здесь его и нашёл Ак, который выбрался и оделся самостоятельно.

— Ты к врачу сходил? — обеспокоенно спросил он, когда Ларри вывернуло снова, теперь уже простой водой. Ларри помотал головой, едва ли не засовывая макушку под кран, и несколько минут молчал, чувствуя, что сил говорить просто нет. Да сколько ж можно-то? Может, у него инфекция какая-то? Тогда хотя бы понятно, чего полощет.

Его наконец немного отпустило, и он, выпрямившись, глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как тошнота уходит. Работать сейчас не хотелось в принципе, но Ларри понимал, что нужно хоть немного...

— Почему ты не пошёл к врачу? — настойчиво спросил Акменра. — Тебе же плохо.

— Я заснул, — поспешно ответил Ларри, чувствуя, что беспокойство Ака переходит на него. — Я просто сильно устал, и сам не заметил, как заснул. Да ещё и снилась ерунда всякая...

— Какая ерунда? — поинтересовался Ак, не отводя внимательного взгляда.

— Да ну её, — отмахнулся Ларри. — Вообще бред. Не знаю, с чего оно вылезло.


	14. Часть 4, глава 3

События сна встали перед глазами какими-то обрывками, отчего-то явно вспомнился вопрос про «последний принимающий незащищённый контакт», и Ларри нехило завёлся. Нет, с его снами явно что-то надо делать. Тогда-то хоть понятно было, почему — и желание поменяться было, а и Аку польза, а сейчас-то чего? Психологическая беременность за компанию? Гормоны альфы совсем ошалели? Скоро будет сниться, что он и сам рожает, что ли?..

— Прикинь, — продолжил он. — Приснилось, будто мне сказали в клинике, что я залетел. Я! Залетел! Серьёзно, УЗИ даже делали и бумажку выдали. Обхохочешься. Я потом весь дом обшарил, чтобы понять, правда это или нет, но так ничего и не нашёл. Бред, в общем, какой-то... Что ты на меня так смотришь?

— Приснилось? — уточнил Акменра, становясь ещё более задумчивым.

— Приснилось, — подтвердил Ларри, обнимая себя руками и снова вздрагивая. Тошнота опять возвращалась. Может, здесь душно, а?

— Что ты... как это говорится? Залетел? В смысле — так же, как я?

— Да! Говорю же, ерунда полная.

— И ты точно никуда не ходил?

— Да конечно. Я что, не запомнил бы, что я куда-то ходил? Да и документов никаких нет. — Ларри снова сглотнул вязкую слюну и закрыл глаза. — К врачу всё-таки придётся идти завтра, явно гастрит у меня. Или какая-то инфекция.

— Слушай, а ты не хочешь прогуляться? — внезапно спросил Акменра, и Ларри на несколько секунд даже завис. А потом быстро согласился.

Прогуляться действительно хотелось.

Он очень надеялся, что на свежем воздухе его перестанет тошнить.

Прогуливаться решили до аптеки. Ларри было в общем-то всё равно, куда, на свежем воздухе ему действительно стало легче. Так что хоть аптека, хоть парк, какая разница, он не возражал. А когда Акменра спросил, не против ли он, если потратят немного денег, молча протянул ему свою карточку. Мало ли чего ему захотелось. Может надо что-то...

Мысли перекинулись на то, что с этими его странными приступами тошноты у них уже несколько ночей ничего не было, и что он в общем-то был бы не прочь...

Ака посетила какая-то блажь. Он купил два теста на беременность, причём недешёвых, и, ничего не объясняя, потащил Ларри обратно. Ларри не особо хотел возвращаться в музей, поэтому они ещё немного покружили по парку и пошли назад, когда оба изрядно замёрзли. Точнее, на себя Ларри почти забил, ему это наоборот помогло немного отрезвить мозги и начать мыслить логически. И он никак не мог понять, зачем Аку тесты на беременность. У него же и так уже всё ясно.

— Ты зачем купил эти тесты? — всё-таки спросил его Ларри, когда они зашли в музей и Ак застрял у кулера — добывал стаканчики. — Поностальгировать хочешь? Я не понимаю смысла.

— Я не себе, — честно сказал Ак. — Я хочу проверить твой сон.

— Нахрена? — вырвалось у Ларри. — Мы что, теперь каждый мой сон будем проверять?

— Нет, только этот, — пообещал Акменра, затаскивая его в туалет. — Мне просто интересно.

— Это глупо, — отчаянно возражал Ларри. — Какой в этом смысл? Ты же не думаешь, что я реально залетел? В режиме альфы, ага!

— Я просто хочу сделать тест. Тебе же приснилось, что ты так нервничаешь? Хочешь, я за компанию с тобой сделаю, и мы посмеёмся? Ну?

— Это бред какой-то, — пробормотал Ларри, но в кабинку всё-таки пошёл. У него возникло стойкое ощущение, что и это ему тоже снится, тем более, что ночь ему как-то даже приснилась, и довольно реалистичная. Но он настолько сильно долбанулся локтем в кабинке, что сомнения не осталось — болит по-настоящему. И это ни хрена не сон.

«Кто бы их понял, этих беременных омего-гамм», — думал Ларри, выходя из кабинки и протягивая Аку стакан. Сам он участвовать в этом бреде непосредственно не собирался.

— Нет уж, — отказался тот, — у меня руки уже заняты. Давай сам открывай, а то я ещё сделаю что-нибудь не так!

— Фак, я тебе его открою, но окунать будешь сам, раз тебе так хочется, — Ларри поспешно открыл тест, протягивая его Аку, но тот словно нарочно всё это затеял.

— Давай сам. У тебя же стакан, ты сам и окунай.

Ларри закатил глаза, поспешно макнул тест, решив, что так от него скорее отвяжутся. Иногда удовлетворить блажь было проще, чем отказаться и объяснять, почему не...

— На, — сказал он, сунув тест ему в руки, а сам отвернулся, отойдя к раковине.

Тошнота подкатила снова, но быстро прошла, и он подумал о том, чтобы всё-таки к врачу надо было идти сегодня.

Акменра ржал. Нервно ржал, глядя на результат, а ещё больше от того, что Ларри, всё-таки не выдержав и повернувшись, секунды три смотрел на результат, внезапно выдал такой перл, от которого захотелось бросить всё и ржать нахрен в голос.

— Да ты специально его в свой стакан окунул! Прикалываешься, да?!

Акменра молча положил использованный тест на раковину, достал новый и с невозмутимым видом протянул Ларри.

— Делай сам. Давай. Опускай, чтобы я ничего никуда не окунул.

— Не буду я.

— Почему? Чего ты боишься? Тебе ж приснилось.

Ларри молча забрал тест, взял стаканчик и скрылся в кабинке.

В этот раз он вышел, сам сунул тест в стакан и стал смотреть на него с видом «ну и зачем я занимаюсь этой фигнёй?»

На тесте пока была одна полоска.

Ларри смотрел на неё в упор всё с тем же скептическим выражением лица.

Акменра начал хихикать.

На тесте уверенно проступала вторая. Глаза у Ларри расширились. Он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, зажмурился, помотал головой и снова посмотрел на результат.

Две полоски никуда не девались.

Паника подкатила совершенно неожиданно: сперва коротко мелькнула мысль «Что за глупости», потом — «Да не может этого быть», а потом голову отчётливо повело и руки затряслись.

— Так, — сказал Акменра¸ посерьёзнев в одно мгновение. — Понятно.

Он забрал у Ларри из рук злосчастный тест. Протянул бумажное полотенце, когда Ларри механически вымыл руки и начал плескать водой себе в лицо, словно надеясь проснуться и понять, что это всё бред и игра воображения.

А потом взял Ларри под руку и увёл в египетский зал.

Знакомая обстановка подействовала умиротворяюще. Ларри опёрся на саркофаг и с надеждой вопросил в пространство:

— Может... тесты врут?

Акменра очень хотел сказать: да-да, врут, конечно, как в прошлый раз! Он сам достаточно хорошо помнил состояние этого оглушения, растерянности, чувства, что выхода нет и не предвидится. И со всем этим придётся что-то делать, само оно не решится.

Ларри тогда умудрялся его как-то поддерживать, хотя сам был выбит из колеи. А теперь ему самому требовалась поддержка.

Акменра решительно подошёл ближе. Посмотрел в растерянные ошарашенные глаза. Обнял. Ларри уткнулся в него, практически повиснув в руках.

— Ниби шемто нис шиту, тайи тахет, — прошептал Акменра, прижимаясь губами к его виску. — Всё будет хорошо, мой дорогой.


	15. Часть 4, глава 4

Днём Ларри долго вертелся без сна, потом решил выпить кофе, потом уронил за тумбочку печенье, полез его доставать...

За тумбочкой валялись те самые бумаги из клиники. С чётко поставленным диагнозом.

Вечером он пришёл на работу убитый и раздавленный: ощущал он себя — хреновей некуда. Через пару дней совместными усилиями они с Аком решили, что всё-таки нужно сходить в клинику ещё раз. Как минимум — пожаловаться на плохое самочувствие и спросить, что в этом случае можно сделать, чтобы хоть немного стало полегче.

Докторица, как назло, оказалась та же самая. Глянула, заулыбалась:

— Мистер Дэйли, добрый день! Как вы себя чувствуете? Вас всё ещё мутит по утрам? Выглядите вы, правду сказать... не очень.

Ларри сел и сообщил, что чувствует он себя, как дерьмо. Что да, его мутит по утрам, а на работе он клюёт носом и начинает косячить, и что его наверняка скоро уволят. Что он совершенно ошарашен всей этой ситуацией и не представляет, что ему с ней делать дальше. И что будь его воля — он бы сейчас встал, вышел из этой чёртовой клиники и сиганул бы головой вниз с Бруклинского моста.

Услышав про мост, докторица встревожилась:

— Если вам... так тяжело, то вы можете прервать беременность.

Ларри посмотрел на неё, как на умалишённую:

— Там в карте написано: срок пятнадцать недель. Уже поздно.

— По социальным показаниям не поздно, — возразила докторица.

— По каким?

— По социальным, — она взяла какой-то лист и начала тыкать в него ручкой. — Вот смотрите: прежде всего, прошу прощения, возраст у вас... и так достаточно критичный, а для первой беременности и подавно. Потом — какая у вас зарплата? Одиннадцать с половиной в час? Ну вот, чуть выше минимальной, то есть небольшая. И потом — вы одинокий человек, у вас нет семьи. По крайней мере, вы не состоите в официальном браке.

Она смущённо шмыгнула носом и спросила полушёпотом:

— А ваш альфа... он на вас точно не женится?

— Точно, — сообщил Ларри убитым голосом.

— Не хочет?

— Не может, — отрезал Ларри, всем своим видом показывая, что эту тему развивать не намерен. Но когда это докторов останавливало?

— Он что... женат?

— Нет, не женат. Но не может. Я могу не касаться подробностей?

В самом деле, не хватало ещё этой девочке изложить, что волею судеб и магии скрижали этот самый альфа — гамма, если быть точными, Анубис побери древнеегипетскую медицину! — юридически ничем не отличается, например, вот от этого стола. Или от фикуса в коридоре. Он — вещь, экспонат, собственность музея, и поэтому...

— Мистер Дэйли? — тронула его за руку докторица. — Вот, возьмите: я написала вам направление на прерывание. Запишитесь внизу на ресепшене, придёте, потом всё это будет под общим обезболиванием... и дальше всё будет хорошо, — она ещё и улыбнулась, идиотка.

«Ага, конечно, — мрачно подумал Ларри. — Не будет ничего уже хорошо, никогда».

— Ну, что? — спросил Акменра, встречая его у входа в египетский зал.

Ларри немного задержался, поспав после клиники больше, чем положено. Акменра заметно нервничал, но всё-таки старался это скрыть.

— Что сказали?

— Предложили прерывание по социальным показаниям, — усмешка далась очень тяжело и вышла кривоватой. — Сказали — возраст уже того, зарплата маленькая, ну и... всё остальное. По таким показаниям, говорят, можно даже... на большом сроке.

На последних словах его отчётливо тряхнуло. Акменра это заметил.

И спросил:

— А ты что?

— Я... не знаю, — честно сказал Ларри. На какой-то момент ему и правда показалось, что лучшим выходом из создавшейся ситуации будет — головой с Бруклинского моста.

Потому что, Анубис всё подери, получается, что когда он раньше страдал «Ах, как же я буду один вывозить на себе этого ребёнка» — это у него была ещё ничего ситуация? И тогда ещё можно было не страдать? Потому что тогда хотя бы он сам был здоровый, сильный, мог работать, а то и подрабатывать! И ребёнок тогда на обеспечении планировался один!

А сейчас... ситуация кажется вообще безвыходной. Такое ощущение, что судьба — или треклятая магия? — решила над ними так посмеяться, что...

Тут Ларри ощутил, что его взяли за плечи и отчётливо встряхнули. А потом Акменра сказал:

— У тебя какое первое ощущение было, когда тебе сказали про прерывание? Самое первое, ещё до того, как ты начал думать про деньги, про работу и так далее?

Ларри помолчал. Вспомнил. И опять честно ответил:

— Первое ощущение было — вы что, охуели тут все?!

— Во-от, — кивнул Акменра. — Первому ощущению надо доверять. Я в своё время тоже... если ты помнишь. А потом начал думать, что я не имею права, что я не должен, что я всех обманул, что я всех подвёл и теперь мне надо... А ты меня тогда спросил: ты сам хочешь? И я честно сказал — не хочу. Ну что же, если судьба предоставляет нам возможность и здесь поменяться на этот раз, — он усмехнулся и сжал плечи Ларри сильнее, — теперь я тебя спрашиваю: ты хочешь? Избавиться? Это уж точно всяко тебе решать. Потому что ситуация и вправду критическая. И поэтому я приму любое твоё решение. Тем более что формально я вообще не имею права голоса. Так?

Ларри помотал головой — и словно очнулся.

— Нет, — быстро сказал он.

— Что — нет?

— По обоим пунктам — нет, — Ларри решительно высвободился и отошёл. Посмотрел на Ака издали. И подытожил:

— Ты имеешь право голоса. Ты живой человек. Насрать на все эти документы. И по второму пункту тоже — нет. Можешь сказать мне, что я свихнулся, но... я не то чтобы не могу, я... почему-то не хочу.

— Почему-то, — Акменра опять усмехнулся. — Очень тебя понимаю.

Повисла пауза.

Ларри закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя ужасно и замечательно одновременно. Потом сжал пальцами переносицу, пытаясь унять головную боль и странный дурацкий трепет, над которым больше не висело тяжёлое решение.

— Кстати, на сей раз точно мальчик, — сказал он, не открывая глаз и глупо улыбаясь. — Мне врач сказала. Но чтоб я лопнул, если мы назовём его Теодор!

— Ни за что, — негромко отозвался Акменра где-то рядом. — Хватит нам в музее одного Тедди.


	16. Часть 4, глава 5

К вопросу имени мальчика вернулись через неделю. Ларри упорно думал, что имя нужно подбирать, причём срочно. У него где-то на задворках сознания, конечно, присутствовала мысль, что это такая своего рода защита — «а других проблем у нас просто нет», но даже если и было так — этой защитой хотелось пользоваться. До поры до времени.

Тем более что накануне Ларри, придя на работу, услышал, как в холле какая-то беспокойная мамаша во весь голос звала своего сынка:

— Клавдий! Клавдий, немедленно подойди сюда!

— Бедный парень, — усмехался Ларри, рассказывая потом об этом Аку. — Клавдий — это древнеримский император. Хорошо ещё, Нероном не назвали! А что, красиво, звучно, и имя знаменитое...

— Ну вот, а ты хотел Хеопсом, — смеялся в ответ Акменра.

— Это не я хотел! Это ты хотел.

— Я-а-а?!

Они хохотали, сидя прямо на саркофаге, и старались не замечать, как оба шакала в галерее настороженно косятся в их сторону.

С именем мальчика и вправду была какая-то засада. Ларри всё-таки понимал, почему. Как ни крути — эта проблема была не основная. И с задворок сознания упорно лезли мысли — а как же с деньгами, с работой, с документами, с прочими проблемами, которые теперь неожиданно встали во весь рост и буквально увеличились вдвое?

— Ну, ничего, — сказал он, когда они закончили ехидничать над Клавдием. — В конце концов, назовём каким-нибудь Айзеком или Риком.

— Да уж, — кивнул Акменра. — Жаль, что у нас нет тёти Берты, которая бы вытащила нам бумажку с именем!

Он сказал это — и посмотрел на Ларри. А Ларри — на него.

— Тётя Берта, — выдохнул Ларри через минуту. — Она мне всегда говорила — если тебе понадобится помощь, звони. Правда, я не думаю, что она сейчас об этом помнит, но... что, если её попросить переехать?

Акменра не задавал никаких глупых вопросов вроде «зачем переехать и о чём попросить». Ситуацию он понимал прекрасно. И в данном случае для Ларри это был выход, и ещё какой! Если, конечно, тётя согласится.

— Надо попробовать, — кивнул Акменра. — Хотя... мало ли, может быть, она сейчас вышла замуж, у неё семья, дети, внуки? Или какое-нибудь хобби, или молодой любовник?

Он фыркнул, приглашая и Ларри посмеяться, но Ларри было не смешно.

— Это что-то ты опять слишком мрачно, Ак. Я сегодня приду домой и вспомню, куда я задевал её адрес и телефон.

— Интересно мне знать, что мы ей скажем?

— Наверное, правду, — буркнул Ларри в ответ. — Но скорее всего, не всю.

Тётя приехала в октябре. Накануне Ларри написал ей честно, как есть: с Эрикой они развелись, Ник остался с матерью, а сам он, Лоуренс Дэйли, до поры до времени вёл одинокую спокойную жизнь, пока не познакомился на очередной работе с симпатичным альфой. Тут пришлось ещё рассказать про то, что сам Ларри оказался гаммой: тётя-то всю жизнь думала, что её племянник — тоже альфа, каких поискать! По крайней мере, его мать об этом рассказывала всем и каждому, и собственной родне в первую очередь.

Ларри откровенно сообщил, что покойная маменька всю жизнь выдавала желаемое за действительное, а теперь вот так случилось, что... К Эрике по ряду причин он обратиться не может, а больше-то, по сути, никого и нет. И что очень, очень нужна помощь, если, конечно, тётя согласится.

Тётя согласилась. Написала, что Ларри — шлемазл (о, да, он знал, что это пусть не самое обидное, но ругательство), и что надо было пить кефир! Этот анекдот у тёти был любимым, Ларри опять же с детства помнил, как она хохотала:

— Приходит молодая еврейская омега к раввину и спрашивает: ребе, что мне делать, чтобы не забеременеть? А он ей отвечает: надо пить кефир. О, ребе, так до или после? А ребе говорит — вместо!

Ларри тогда не понимал, над чем тётя так хохочет. А сейчас даже усмехнулся. Ох, дорогая тётушка, кефиром как-то дело не ограничилось. Если бы мы знали!

Но опять же честно изложил, что подвели таблетки. И что потом думал, что гастрит. А там уже поздно было что-либо предпринимать, да и... не хотелось.

Тётя ответила «ну и правильно» и сообщила, что занимается вопросами переезда.

Когда она втащила в прихожую свой видавший виды чемодан, то внимательно посмотрела на Ларри, который ринулся было ей помочь, и хмыкнула:

— Отойди, горе несусветное! Месяц седьмой уже, поди?

Ларри только кивнул. А что делать? Кроме всего прочего, пришлось купить какую-то безразмерную хламиду и штаны в магазине с дурацким названием «Счастье быть омегой — всё для будущих родителей». Ларри, когда вспоминал эту вывеску, мрачно хмыкал. Да уж, счастье! Хорошо ещё, что от Макфи пока успешно удавалось прятаться.

Вообще чувства относительно будущего были у Ларри очень, очень смешанные.

— Это потрясающе, — говорила тётя, распивая приветственный кофе на кухне. — Мира всю жизнь рассказывала, что её сынок — альфа! Ну да ладно, мало ли, что в жизни бывает, тем более она всегда была... чудаковата. Бог с ней! Но ты-то? Ты не хочешь мне рассказать, что за альфа у тебя такой, будет ли он лезть в нашу дальнейшую жизнь, и почему, азохен вей, вы не можете по-человечески заключить брак?

Ларри молчал. Последний вопрос был самым сложным. Особенно если не объяснять некоторых, гмм, сопутствующих обстоятельств.

— Вот что, — решительно сказала тётя. — Я не знаю, что у вас там за заморочки, может быть, он женат или семья ему не разрешает, но я останусь помогать тебе при одном условии: я хочу с ним познакомиться. Понятно?

— Понятно, — вздохнул Ларри. — Завтра вечером подойдёт?

Потому что сегодня вечером уже никак не получалось, нужно было уговаривать Тедди, а с этим могли быть проблемы. Тедди всё-таки любил, когда его просили заранее.

— Завтра так завтра, — пожала плечами тётя. Словно ей было ну вот абсолютно всё равно.

Однако даже она потеряла на момент свою невозмутимость, когда открылась дверь, и на пороге рядом с её племянником обнаружился молоденький смуглый мальчик в такой же хламиде из магазина «Счастье быть омегой».

— Вейзмир, — выдохнула тётя. — Ну, проходите, что ли!

Ларри не удержался:

— Я надеюсь, тётушка, ты прямо сейчас не соберёшь чемодан и не улетишь обратно в свою Калифорнию?

Тётя Берта окинула их чрезвычайно пристальным взглядом и сказала:

— И не надейся. Судя по вам обоим, я приехала надолго.


	17. Часть 4, глава 6

Но всю подноготную Ларри рассказал тёте только через две недели. А в этот вечер они с Акменра начали с банальных вещей — «и вот мы познакомились, и Ак думал, что он альфа, а потом пошло что-то странное, и выяснилось, что он тоже гамма, вернее, выяснилось уже постфактум, а потом эти долбаные таблетки...» Тётя демонстративно морщилась на слово «долбаные», а потом заразительно хохотала:

— Два шлемазла! Вейзмир, это что-то невыносимое!

Однако уже через несколько дней она явилась на кухню, когда Ларри по возвращении с работы пил кофе перед сном, уселась напротив и сказала:

— Лоуренс, у меня к тебе есть два вопроса. Первый: не слишком ли много ты пьёшь кофе? А во-вторых — мне кажется, в таком положении давно пора было поменять работу на дневную. Твоему Аку, кстати, это тоже бы не повредило!

Тогда у Ларри не было сил объяснять, и он отговорился чем-то вроде «Да, конечно, тётушка, мы подумаем». Но ещё через неделю тётя поставила вопрос ребром.

— Или вы оба налаживаете себе нормальный режим, или я уезжаю. Или, на крайний случай, ты можешь мне объяснить, почему вы оба так стремитесь работать ночью!

Тогда Ларри решил, что катись оно всё к Анубису, скрывать больше нет смысла.

— Ак не может работать днём, — начал он. — Точнее, он как раз и работает! А я вот днём точно работать не могу, вернее, могу, но...

А потом собрался и рассказал всё. Как есть.

Тётя слушала, затаив дыхание. На её лице мелькали эмоции от недоверия до восхищения. Потом она нахмурилась и сказала:

— Лоуренс, ты всегда был фантазёром, с детства! Но придумать такое... нет, у тебя бы не хватило фантазии. Поэтому знаешь что? Своди меня к себе на работу. Я хочу это увидеть собственными глазами.

Что оставалось делать? К тому же Ларри по опыту знал — вот, с той же Ребеккой, например, — что демонстрация иногда убеждает лучше любого рассказа. И повёл тётю Берту в музей. В египетский зал. Прямо перед закатом.

Да, безусловно, он догадался запастись сердечными каплями, а аптечка с нашатырём в египетском зале стояла давно. Однако всё прошло без эксцессов: тётя с интересом глянула на фигуру в бинтах, вылезшую из саркофага, а потом внезапно смутилась.

— Доброе утро, Акменра, я побуду в коридоре, пока ты переоденешься? Тебе ведь нужно переодеться? То есть добрый вечер, конечно!..

Уже потом тётя искренне восхищалась Рузвельтом, о чём-то увлечённо беседовала с Сакаджавеей — то ли о готовке, то ли о воспитании детей, Аттиле сделала замечание за внешний вид — правда, Аттила искренне ничего не понял, и только беспомощно поглядывал на Ака. А в диорамы тётю решили не водить: что называется, в избежание. С неё бы сталось весь Рим и Запад построить в две шеренги по росту и так оставить.

Утром, когда Ларри вернулся с работы, его уже ждал свежесваренный кофе, разобранная постель и чистое полотенце в ванной. А потом тётя сказала:

— Вейзмир, кецеле майне, как же вам не повезло. Или наоборот, повезло? Не знаю.

Ларри уже засыпал, и подумал, что ему показалось: только в детстве тётя Берта называла его «кецеле майне» — «мой котёночек». Сейчас он уже явно вырос из этого прозвища, но...

Тётя подозрительно вздохнула. Поправила ему одеяло, как маленькому, и вышла.

Однако некоторые проблемы тётя Берта всё-таки создавала своим присутствием.

Ларри без преувеличения был рад, что она приехала. Он умом понимал, что тётя решает много проблем в их нынешней жизни. Тётя озаботилась правильным питанием: готовила, собирала контейнеры на работу и ворчала «почему Акменра долго не приходит есть бульончик, что вы там в своём музее по ночам пробиваетесь всухомятку?» Тётя изучала обустройство детских комнат, высчитывала стоимость ремонта и решала, что дешевле будет переехать в жильё побольше: «Да, Лоуренс, я услышала, рядом с твоей работой!» Тётя читала литературу по детской психологии, ругала одних авторов, возносила других и периодически уверяла Ларри, что его собственная маменька наделала в своём родительстве много ошибок, и важно их не повторить! Вот на что ещё жаловаться?

Однако при всех достоинствах у тёти Берты были два недостатка.

Точнее, один: она любила ехидничать над их будущей жизнью. А тем для этого у неё было две: первая — то, что Акменра не заходит днём. Ларри думал, что тётя всё таки не верит в рассказанное и считает, что её обманывают. Возможно, потому и позволяла себе периодически проезжаться на этот счёт. А второй темой была проблема в общем распространённая: другое дело, что для неё пока не было общего решения, и каждая пара выходила из ситуации по-своему.

Но тёте Берте этот момент особенно не давал покоя.

— Я никогда не понимала, — с жаром говорила она, — как мужчину, пусть омегу, ребёнок может называть мамой! Точно так же, как женщину-альфу невозможно называть папой! Ну, тут понятно хотя бы, почему!

Дальше тётя разражалась спичем о сакральности зачатия: Ларри знал, что она прикалывается, но всё равно краснел. А тётя Берта припечатывала:

— Но если обоих называть «папа», будут путаться все! И родители! И ребёнок! В книгах пишут, что давно нужна реформа языка, потому что для каждого из родителей у ребёнка должно быть своё обозначение!

По словам тёти Берты — или Ларри сейчас это так воспринимал? — иногда буквально выходило, что однополые пары, как женские, так и мужские, заводят детей только для того, чтобы травмировать их двумя словами «мама» или «папа» в одной семье.

Однажды Ларри не выдержал и пожаловался Аку.

— Пфф, — сказал Ак. — Великий Осирис, тоже мне проблема! Помнится, ты хотел внести определённую долю Древнего Египта в именование и воспитание детей? Пожалуйста, меня дети могут называть на моём родном языке. Помнишь, я тебе говорил, что по-нашему «отец» и «мать» огласуются как «ит» и «мут»? Ну так вот, если твоя тётя хочет, чтобы дети называли нас обоих «папа», но при этом не путались, можно задействовать уменьшительную форму слова «отец». Это будет звучать как «ити». Тем более, — тут Акменра едва слышно вздохнул, — это же только на ночь?

И добавил убийственно спокойным голосом:

— Если я верно понимаю, что за книги читает тётя Берта, то там написано, что для родителя, который появляется в жизни детей периодически, время от времени, и подавно полезно завести отдельное обозначение.

Ларри аж задохнулся:

— Ак!..

— Ну, а что? — пожал плечами Акменра. — Мы же не можем этого изменить? Значит, нам придётся воспринимать это как обыденную реальность, и в том числе приспосабливаться к ней самим и приспосабливать детей. Если дети с рождения будут видеть эту реальность, она не будет их травмировать. Так тоже в книгах написано!

Акменра сел рядом и обнял Ларри за плечи:

— Не накручивай себя, а то я чувствую твою напряжённость и волнуюсь, а мне нервничать нельзя. Тебе, кстати, тоже!

Они посмотрели друг на друга — и расхохотались.

— Кстати об именах, — вспомнил Ларри. — Похоже, тётя Берта и в этот раз решила нашу проблему с именем мальчика. Но... — он помялся, — не слишком толерантно.

Акменра глянул очень заинтересованно:

— Это как?

Ларри махнул рукой. И признался:

— Я как-то сболтнул ей, что хотел бы имя со слогом «ра». Ну, мы хотели. И она... гмм, предложила.

— И?

— Ой, да ну её, — Ларри в очередной раз отмахнулся. Она сказала, что есть прекрасное древнееврейское имя — Эзра!

Ларри сделал паузу, ожидая ответного возмущения, но Акменра только улыбнулся:

— И что тебя смущает? Красивое имя. Чем-то похоже... на наши. А означает что?

— Помощник, — фыркнул Ларри. — Точнее, в общем — помощь, содействие.

— И совсем хорошо, — сказал Акменра. — Это как раз то, чего нам обоим сейчас не хватает. Ммм?

— Ак, но оно... оно же опять... наше, — смущённо пробормотал Ларри. — А от тебя снова ничего!

— От меня, прости пожалуйста, как минимум половина этого ребёнка, — произнес Акменра с таким видом, что Ларри едва не рассмеялся. — А если ты и тут хочешь сослаться на Древний Египет, то у вас для этого есть прекрасное современное имя.

И пояснил, усмехаясь в ответ на недоуменный взгляд:

— Ребекка на днях рассказывала мне о двух самых выдающихся египтологах современности. Это Жан-Франсуа... так, кажется? — Шампольон, который сумел первым прочитать наши иероглифические письмена, и Говард Картер, обнаруживший гробницу Тутанхамона. Можно в качестве общего секрета, который не поймёт никто посторонний, дать ребёнку одно из этих имён. И при всём уважении к Шампольону — на его имени я буду долго ломать язык, поэтому лично я — за Говарда. В качестве второго древнеегипетского имени.

— Эзра Говард Дэйли, — произнёс Ларри, прислушиваясь к внутренним ощущениям. — Гмм, а знаешь... Мне кажется, в этом что-то есть. И тётя будет меньше ворчать, а то она и так говорит, что я отвергаю все её предложения!

О том, что им скорее всего понадобятся два варианта имени мальчика, Ларри пока решил не думать. И потом, не пропадать же пока потрясающему варианту «Дебора Маат»!..


	18. Часть 4, глава 7

Через пару недель тётя Берта повадилась ходить вместе с Ларри на работу и общаться с экспонатами: особенно с Рузвельтом, с которым вела длительные и явно взаимоувлекательные беседы. Ларри даже беспокоился по поводу того, какие взгляды иногда бросает на тётю Сакаджавея.

А ещё тёте сообщили, что в музее есть директор, и она следующим же утром поинтересовалась у Ларри:

— А что доктор Макфи говорит по этому поводу?

Ларри откровенно клевал носом и не был настроен на долгие беседы:

— А он не знает ничего.

— Про что не знает? — прищурилась тётя Берта. — Про то, что у него в музее экспонаты оживают каждую ночь? Или про твоё интересное положение?

— Ни про что не знает, — отрезал Ларри и уткнулся в подушку, но тётя вцепилась ему в плечо:

— Погоди! Как ни про что не знает? Он же твой работодатель, и...

— Я хочу спать, — снова попытался уйти от разговора Ларри, но не тут-то было. Тётя вспыхнула праведным гневом:

— Ты что, хочешь сказать, что собираешься водить его за нос всё время?

— Да, собираюсь. На моё счастье, он не ходит на работу по ночам. И во-первых, если я расскажу ему про экспонаты, он подумает, что я свихнулся, и уволит меня. А во-вторых, если я скажу ему про моё положение, он отправит меня в отпуск, и как я тогда буду видеться с Аком? А сейчас я хочу спать, — Ларри решительно отвернулся носом к стене.

Тётя Берта покачала головой и удалилась на кухню.

А ближайшим вечером, Ларри вспомнил одну из любимых тётиных фраз: не утверждай ничего однозначно, можешь сглазить. Надо же было такому случиться, что накануне доктор Макфи забыл в своем директорском сейфе какие-то важные бумаги и ничтоже сумняшеся вернулся за ними на работу ранним утром, скорее даже ночью — ещё до рассвета!

Первое, что он увидел в центральном холле за стойкой — незнакомую женщину, оживлённо болтающую с незнакомым же усатым мужчиной в очках и старомодной шляпе. Разумеется, Макфи и представить себе не мог, что это тётушка Ларри Дэйли беседует с самим президентом Рузвельтом.

Ларри с Аком не успели дойти до главного холла, хотя как раз туда направлялись, и наблюдали происходящее с балкончика второго этажа, моля про себя всех египетских богов, чтобы директор не посмотрел наверх.

А директор поначалу так удивился, что потерял дар речи. Но вскоре снова его обрёл:

— Вы кто?

Тётя Берта не растерялась:

— О! Вы доктор Макфи? А я тётя вашего сотрудника.

— Кто вас сюда пустил? А вы кто? — накинулся он на Рузвельта. — Почему посторонние в музее?

— Что значит посторонние? — возмутился президент. — Я здесь с момента основания.

— Что?! Вы в своём уме? Зачем вы привели сюда животное?

— Это мой конь Техас, — Тедди ещё старался отвечать спокойно, но Ларри уже по голосу слышал, как тот начинает выходить из себя.

Ак лишь сильнее сжал его пальцы в руке.

Макфи тем временем всё больше распалялся. Хотя наивно было бы полагать, что его удовлетворят объяснения тёти и Рузвельта.

— Животное, животное в музее!

— Он здесь всё время стоял, — Рузвельт из последних сил пытался не повышать голос. — И я тоже. Вон там. На этом постаменте.

Он указал туда, где обычно стоит, и Макфи заметно побледнел:

— Что за бред вы несёте? Куда вы дели статую президента?

— Я и есть президент! — праведно возмутился Тедди, но Макфи не стал его слушать:

— Куда вы дели Рузвельта? Вы что себе позволяете? Где сторож? Вы кто вообще такие? Притаскиваете коней...

— Я вам больше скажу, — сорвался Тедди. — Я не только коня привёл, я ещё и динозавра притащил! Скелет!

В коридоре громыхнуло. Ларри инстинктивно пригнулся, только потом осознав, что он на другом этаже.

— Что здесь вообще происходит? — голос Макфи стал истерично высоким. Техас заржал. Рекси радостно загремел хвостом по полу.

— Как что? Экспонаты оживают, — совершенно будничным тоном сказала тётя Берта. Ларри почти почувствовал, изменился в лице Макфи. — Разве вы не знали?

Она так искренне удивилась, что её актёрскому мастерству позавидовал бы и Бродвей.

— Вы что, издеваетесь? — воскликнул директор. — Что здесь такое происходит?!

Ларри поспешил скрыться, потому что в этот самый момент Макфи глянул в его сторону и едва не заметил их обоих.

— Идём в египетский зал, быстро, — шепнул он Аку, и довольно шустро направился туда, ещё и пригнувшись для надёжности. До рассвета было чуть меньше получаса, и Ларри искренне надеялся, что директору не придёт в голову мысль искать его сейчас в египетском зале.

Похоже, директору пришла сначала идея выпить. Судя по тому запаху, который ощутил Ларри, столкнувшись с ним лицом к лицу.

— Мистер Дэйли, я искал вас, где вы были?

— Я совершал обход, что-то случилось? — пожал плечами Ларри. Макфи рассеянно кивнул и прищурился:

— Скажите, вы не заметили ничего необычного?

— Нет, доктор Макфи, всё как обычно. Всё как всегда.

Похоже, Ларри ответил слишком быстро, и Макфи прищурился сильнее:

— Я совершенно точно видел в музее посторонних людей... и животных... потрудитесь объяснить мне, что происходит?

Уйти не было никакой возможности. Ларри попытался изобразить самую усталую и беззаботную улыбку, на которую был сейчас способен.

— Я не знаю, о чём вы говорите, — заявил он и едва не отшатнулся: Макфи взял его за плечо, оказываясь совсем рядом. Запах алкоголя стал ощутимей, и Ларри едва не вывернуло прямо на директора. А ещё в голове мелькнула мысль: хорошо, что он уже надел уличную куртку, в которой ничего не заметно.

— Значит, вы ничего не видели? — переспросил Макфи, глядя ему прямо в лицо.

— Нет. С чего вы это взяли?

— Потому что я это видел.

— Я не знаю, что вы видели, я...

— Вы хотите сказать, что я идиот?

— Я хочу сказать, что вы выпили! — Ларри картинно принюхался.

— Вы что, издеваетесь? Я выпил уже после того, как это увидел!

— Я не знаю, но факт, что вы выпили.

Ларри попытался двинуться дальше, но Макфи его не отпустил.

— Мистер Дэйли, или вы сейчас объясните мне, что здесь происходит, или я вас уволю.

Ларри посмотрел на отчаявшегося серьёзного директора и вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Но... сразу хочу сказать — рассказ будет долгим.


	19. Часть 4, глава 8

Тётя Берта появилась снова где-то к обеду. Появилась и утащила Ларри домой. Они с Макфи сидели в комнате охраны с самого утра, смотрели записи с камер главного холла, перебивали друг друга и разговаривали. Ларри не заметил, как пролетело время. От усталости немного кружилась голова, но когда он понял, что доктор Макфи его понимает — о, это было непередаваемо.

Первые полчаса тот, конечно, считал, что его дурят и над ним издеваются. Но, открыв все записи с камер наблюдения и сопроводив это подробными рассказами о происходящем, Ларри всё-таки убедил его, что не придумывает и не идиот. И директор сам не идиот, раз видел это. Как только до Макфи это дошло, он ощутимо выдохнул, и разговор уже пошёл легче, перейдя в более дружеское русло.

Об одном только Ларри намеренно умолчал. О том, почему он до сих пор сидит в уличной куртке в помещении, ссылаясь на холод, и о том, в каких они с Акменра тесных отношениях. Он вообще умолчал, о том, что они с Акменра вообще в каких-то отношениях. Впрочем, это Макфи вообще не интересовало, ему это даже в голову не пришло. Тем лучше, тем лучше. Директору вообще было сейчас не до того. Он выглядел как человек, которому на голову свалилась целая тонна информации. Целая полновесная тонна!.. Но, впрочем, по сути так и было.

— Что, он узнал обо всём, да? — спросила уже дома тётя Берта. Ларри сначала покивал, потом покачал головой и коротко глянул на неё:

— О чём узнал?

— О том, что творится. Ну, обо всём этом... а то он даже меня спрашивал, что я тут делаю. И к мистеру президенту пристал.

— К Рузвельту попробуй пристань, — проворчал Ларри. — Да, он узнал о том, что происходит ночью в музее и был очень удивлён, по меньшей мере.

— А про вас... про вас с Аком, — тётя посмотрела очень пристально, — он тоже узнал?

Ларри дёрнул плечами и отрицательно покачал головой.

— И ты не сказал ему о вашем... положении? Он ничего не заподозрил?

— Нет. Ему было определённо не до того. И пока что долго будет не до того... во всяком случае, я на это надеюсь.

тётя немного помолчала. Потом вздохнула, обняла племянника и погладила по голове.

— Хорошо, кецеле майне. Пусть будет так. Может, так и лучше. Во всяком случае, ему теперь есть чем заняться, а ты можешь пока не переживать. Твой директор на ближайшее время явно заострит своё внимание на более насущных вещах.

Ларри закрыл глаза, искренне надеясь, что тётя права.

Время шло своим чередом. Близился декабрь. Двадцать седьмого декабря Ларри должен был отправляться в клинику на операцию. А пока в музее готовились праздновать Рождество.

— Ах, рождественская ночь! — восторженно любила повторять тётя Берта. — Что может быть прекраснее?

Именно эту её фразу Ларри вспоминал, пока в музей ехали парамедики.

Сперва, как говорится, ничего не предвещало: обычная праздничная суета. А потом позвонил Макфи. Ларри ответил, приготовившись убеждать директора в том, что в музее всё в порядке, но внезапно услышал:

— Дэйли? Откройте мне дверь главного входа, я забыл ключи! Вы, надеюсь, не против, что я решил встретить Рождество в вашей весёлой компании?

Ларри похолодел. А потом почувствовал, что его натурально завязывают в узел.

Почему-то сразу стало понятно, что эта ноющая боль в животе сама собой не пройдет. А уж когда Макфи эпично встретился с ним лицом к лицу и обозрел масштабы происходящего...

Тётя Берта в результате от души наорала на директора, который даже заикаться начал от неожиданности, и пригрозив ему «десятью казнями египетскими», принялась вызывать Скорую. Ларри, не удержавшись, истерически заржал и сразу же схватился за живот, потому что смеяться сейчас было той ещё идеей: но само сочетание «казней египетских» и тёти Берты просто не оставляло выбора.

Макфи стушевался и залпом выпил целый бокал глинтвейна, стремительно понимая, что он вообще ничего не понимает. До прибытия Скорой тётя едва не довела беднягу директора до инфаркта и приступа совести одновременно: Ларри вскользь подумал, что медицинская помощь вполне может понадобиться уже не только ему самому.

Акменра едва не уехал с ним, насилу удалось уговорить его остаться: вторая половина ночи, ну куда. Врач усмехался, глядя на них, но ничего не сказал даже тогда, когда Ак всё-таки коротко поцеловал Ларри в губы. Состояние было откровенно так себе, точнее, куда паршивее, чем обычно; и, устроившись на каталке, Ларри хотел только одного.

Чтобы ничего плохого не случилось.

В ушах стояли слова, которые Ак шепнул ему пару минут назад:

«Я буду вас ждать».

Ларри улыбался, как дурак, одновременно чувствуя, что физическое самочувствие оставляет желать лучшего. Боль накатывала волнами, так, что пальцы сжимались до побелевших костяшек. Проклятье! Если бы не треклятый директор, всё пошло бы по плану, спокойно, через два дня! Долбаный Макфи, сын крокодила!

Фак! Как не заржать, вспомнив это ругательство шёпотом в исполнении Акменра?

Тётя Берта тоже поехала в клинику: для контроля, как она выразилась. За время поездки она успела поговорить со всеми, включая водителя. Врач бросил бесплодные попытки провести нормальный опрос, а Ларри облегчённо выдохнул, когда его немного оставили в покое. Зато приехали они максимально быстро, и кажется, бригада неприлично обрадовалась, когда тётя Берта вышла из машины, переключив своё внимание на сотрудников приёмного отделения. Кажется, она серьёзно настроилась поставить всех в этой больнице по стойке смирно.

То ли из-за боевого тётиного настроя, то ли из-за соответствующего состояния на Ларри напала целая толпа врачей. Его таскали по кабинетам, что-то спрашивали, что-то измеряли, выкачивали кровь, водили датчиками по животу — брр, мерзкими, мокрыми, холодными датчиками! После очередного исследования, когда ему наконец сказали «а теперь вам надо полежать», тётя Берта направилась в палату и прямо у двери заловила лечащего врача.

Когда тот сумел вырваться, вид у него был довольно измученный.

— Мама? — сочувственно спросил врач. Ларри отрицательно покачал головой и улыбнулся. Его самого поведение тёти нисколько не напрягало. В любом случае, наблюдать за ней со стороны было довольно забавно.

— У вас на двадцать седьмое было запланировано. Хорошо отметили Рождество? — улыбнулся врач. Ларри в ответ лишь пожал плечами: хорошо, ага. Если бы не припёрся этот Макфи!

А потом его снова накрыло долгой затяжной болью, и стало совершенно не до Макфи.

Где-то в коридоре громогласно разговаривала тётя Берта: кажется, напрашивалась в операционную. И Ларри в общем-то был даже не против.

Оставаться одному в этот момент совсем не хотелось.

Подготовку он по факту запомнил плохо. А вот в операционной у него внезапно в мозгах прояснилось. Стало принципиально не отрубиться в процессе, хотя анестезиолог его заверял, что «всю операцию пациент находится в сознании». Но когда ребёнка наконец показали, Ларри замер, встретившись с ним глазами.

Это был отчаянно понимающий, серьёзный взгляд внезапно голубых глаз.

Он видел этот взгляд сотни раз в зеркале.


	20. Часть 4, глава 9

Их выписали через три дня.

Из больницы Ларри уходил с двумя огромными желаниями — поспать и удрать в музей. Второе желание было едва ли не сильнее первого, хотя Ларри буквально падал от усталости. Он так соскучился по Аку, что даже телефонные разговоры, довольно короткие, надо признать, хотя Ребекка дала Аку свой мобильник, не могли ему ничем помочь. Ларри едва не лез на стенку, особенно в те моменты, когда спать не получалось, а на него накатывало осознание, что Ак уже две ночи сидит там один. Две ночи! У Ларри в голове не укладывалось, и на второй день он едва не сорвался прямо с утра: хотя бы сидеть в зале и рассказывать всё, что у него накопилось в мыслях за эти дни. Но тётя Берта погнала его немедля спать, не собираясь слушать никаких возражений: вид и правда у него был не лучше мумии из саркофага в её дневном воплощении. «Слишком мрачно», — пошутил мысленно Ларри, и передав Эзру тёте, заснул, едва добравшись до постели, хотя ещё три минуты назад готов был яростно сопротивляться. Ресурсы всё-таки были изрядно потрачены.

Проснулся он часов в десять вечера и понял, что ещё одну ночь не выдержит. И Ак не выдержит. тётя хотела возмущаться, говорила, что «зачем на ночь-то ехать, подожди утра», потом осеклась и сама вызвала ему такси. И даже хотела поехать с ним, но Ларри попросил её остаться. Ему нужно было поехать в музей самому. Им нужно было.

Он скинул Аку короткую смску, что скоро приедет, и облокотился на спинку сиденья. Сердце зашлось внезапным волнением, как будто они должны были встретиться в первый раз.

Хотя, по сути, так и было. Отчасти.

Эзра спал. Даже во сне он выглядел довольно серьёзным и нахмуренным, но стоило положить рядом с ним руку, как напряжённое выражение немного уходило. «Печать ума», как сказала тётя Берта, предрекая ребёнку научную карьеру и едва ли не Нобелевскую премию. Она даже вспомнила дядю Самсона, который когда-то участвовал в каком-то конгрессе, и добавила, что Эзра, потомок таких семей, просто не может стать неуспешным неумным раздолбаем. Ларри тогда не стал уточнять, что родители у потомка — те же «просто раздолбаи», по мнению тёти Берты! И просто молча согласился. Во всяком случае, действительно хотелось верить в эти прогнозы.

Доехали они довольно быстро: Бруклинский мост был практически пустой. Ларри смотрел на знакомый парк и чувствовал, как волнуется всё больше. Он не сразу вышел из такси, а когда вышел, почувствовал, как перехватило горло.

На крыльце их встречали.

Ларри, пока ехал, прокрутил в голове массу сценариев этой встречи: с какими-то пафосными речами, заверениями в вечной любви, рассказами о том, что любовь побеждает смерть — привет, Ребекка! — и так далее. Он обдумывал эти сценарии и почему-то чувствовал себя идиотом. А сейчас — нет.

Сейчас, когда он увидел Ака, все дурацкие сценарии вылетели из головы. Потому что были совершенно лишними.

— Ну... вот и мы, — произнёс Ларри с лёгкой улыбкой.

Акменра неловко шагнул ближе: словно не знал, что делать дальше и куда девать руки. Он еле заметно дрожал, да оно и не удивительно: конец декабря на дворе, а ему опять пришлось напялить свои древнеегипетские тряпки. Ларри подумал, что надо бы пойти внутрь, но тут Акменра посмотрел Ларри в руки. И замер.

— К-какой маленький, — пробормотал он.

— Семь с половиной фунтов, — гордо доложил Ларри. — Идеальная норма.

Акменра продолжал смотреть на Эзру:

— Он на тебя похож. Очень.

— Да ладно тебе. Во-первых, здесь не очень светло, а во-вторых, тётя говорила, что...

— Я примерно представляю, что говорила тётя, — оборвал Акменра. — Но всё равно он очень похож на тебя.

Эзра невозмутимо продолжал спать, еле слышно посапывая. Только ворочался недовольно, когда Ларри прижимал его слишком сильно.

— У него такое сосредоточенное лицо, — продолжал Акменра задумчиво. — Совсем как у тебя.

Ларри подумал: «А мне всегда казалось, что я выгляжу как раздолбай», но вслух этого не сказал. Сказал другое:

— Ак, да перестань. Ему три дня, какое там лицо?

Акменра пожал плечами:

— Самое обычное. Стой, — он глянул на Ларри — настороженно и взволнованно. — Ты говоришь, три дня? А... что он делает днём?

— Ест. Спит. А, есть ещё памперсы, это я тебе потом расскажу.

— То есть... он не отключается днём?

— Ну, иногда отключается, и тогда я сплю! — улыбнулся Ларри. — А так, если бы не тётя...

— Но ты же понимаешь, о чём я спрашиваю, — напряжённо и совершенно серьёзно произнёс Акменра. Ларри перестал улыбаться и ответил ему таким же серьёзным взглядом.

— Нет. Если ты об этом — то он не отключается днём. Он совершенно обычный, нормальный живой ребёнок. У меня даже справка есть: мальчик один, живой. Кстати, он гамма, — Ларри едва заметно выдохнул, почувствовав, как расслабился Ак.

— Что ж нашей династии так не везёт с альфами? — усмехнулся Акменра.

— Ну ничего, может быть, твой будет альфа.

— Ага, и будет отключаться днём?

— Да не переживай ты так. Судя по тому, что я понял про эту магию скрижали, твой тоже будет живой.

Ак демонстративно закатил глаза, а потом внезапно полез целоваться.

Ларри вздрогнул и ответил: чёрт знает, они совершенно неприлично друг по другу соскучились! Он хотел обнять Ака... и едва не разжал руки, столкнувшись с тем, что они заняты.

А потом вспомнил — чем заняты. И прижал к себе Эзру сильнее:

— Осторожно, мы можем уронить ребёнка.

— Вот, правильно пишут в интернете, что дети не укрепляют отношения, а как раз наоборот, становятся для них испытанием! — захохотал Акменра.

— О, великий Осирис! Что ты читаешь всякую ерунду?

— И тем не менее, он натурально встаёт между нами.

— Ак! — Ларри фыркнул, но Акменра его быстро и коротко поцеловал, обняв и потянув за собой:

— Слушай, пойдём уже в музей, а? А то прохладно. Мне-то ничего, а вот ребёнка простудим. Отдадим его Рузвельту, он давно спрашивал, когда ты приедешь, вот пусть и занимается, а сами пойдём в комнату охраны.

— Э... мне вообще-то сказали, чтобы минимум две недели ничего не...

— Что, и целоваться нельзя?

— Нет, целоваться можно.

— А я тебе больше и не предлагаю. Ты посмотри на меня. Мне самому-то... — Ак развёл руками и хихикнул, — сейчас особо ничего нельзя.


	21. Часть 5, глава 1

ЧАСТЬ 5

Маленький живой мальчик по имени Эзра оказался совершенно подарочным вариантом, как говорила тётя Берта. Он исправно спал, ел, переводил памперсы и набирал вес. Если бы не одно «но»: он упорно спал днём и бодрствовал ночью. Тётя сперва говорила про то, что «ребёнок перепутал день с ночью, так бывает», а потом ехидно зубоскалила про дурную наследственность.

Как бы то ни было, пока это было только на руку: потому что так веселее было ездить с Эзрой в музей. И возможно, поэтому хитрый парень приучился не спать по ночам: до сна ли тут, когда тебя развлекает целая толпа ярких, шумных, интересных людей! Правда, долго этого развлечения ребёнок не выдерживал и всё же засыпал время от времени, ненадолго: чтобы потом проснуться и снова привлечь к себе всеобщее внимание.

В такие моменты Ларри и сам подумывал о наследственности, что греха таить.

Акменра как-то сказал:

— Надо ему всё-таки наладить режим, как думаешь? Он же вырастет и будет учиться, а учёба ведь днём?

— Днём, — согласился Ларри. — Ты не волнуйся. Компетентные источники утверждают, что сбои хроноритмов у маленьких детей бывают часто, и примерно к году это выправляется.

— А-а-а, — задумчиво протянул Акменра. — Хорошо. У всех выправляется, да? А то у нас тут на подходе ещё один!

О, вот про «ещё одного» Ларри помнил хорошо. Пожалуй, даже слишком хорошо. Потому что теперь над ним висела основная проблема: как обеспечить появление этого ребёнка на свет.

Ларри всю голову себе сломал, как это провернуть. Да, теоретически можно уехать на роды ночью с улицы. Мальчик-омега, нелегальный эмигрант, приехал к концу срока в Штаты, чтобы ребёнок получил американское гражданство по рождению. Сколько их таких сейчас в крупных городах? Да навалом, никто и не подумает ничего. Правда, у большинства из них есть хотя бы какое-то удостоверение личности: ладно, потерял! Фамилию и адрес проживания — не помнит, упал, ударился головой! Неужели откажут в помощи?

Да нет, конечно, не откажут. Это плюс. А всё остальное — сплошные минусы.

Первое: и родителя, и ребёнка в таком случае поставят на какой-то там миграционный учёт.

Второе — качество и уровень такой помощи можно себе представить.

Третье — никто не гарантирует, что они уложатся за ночь!..

И четвёртое — таких омег обычно увозят без сопровождения. Если есть сопровождающий — значит, омега уже не беспризорный, и можно сопровождающего потрясти на предмет — как, что да откуда.

Красота!

Ларри всё яснее понимал: ни Ак, ни ребёнок не заслужили такого. Вот не заслужили, и точка.

Но тогда как? Как иначе?

Ларри вцепился себе в волосы и глухо застонал. Таким его и застала Ребекка. Села напротив в кресло и сказала:

— У меня две новости. Одна хорошая, другая плохая.

— Начинай тогда с хорошей, — буркнул Ларри.

— Есть проверенная клиника, где всё может быть анонимно, инкогнито и без лишних вопросов. Документы никакие не нужны. Экспресс-анализы делают на месте. Данные родителя в справке о рождении ребёнка укажут со слов. Работают круглосуточно, домой отпустят хоть сразу, ну, полчаса полежать. За качество и быстроту помощи ручаюсь лично.

Ларри не стал уточнять, откуда у Ребекки такие сведения, а то и такой опыт. Он ждал плохой новости.

— А плохая, — вздохнула Ребекка, — то, что это... платно. Я бы даже сказала — очень платно. Настолько платно, что для кредита на такую сумму нужно одобрение банка. С твоей зарплатой... это вряд ли выйдет.

Да уж, после такой хорошей новости плохая в самом деле была не очень. Ларри почувствовал, что у него больше нет сил, всё, кончились! Посмотрел на Ребекку и сказал:

— Слушай, это так задалбывает иногда: осознавать, что ты каждую ночь сидишь среди баснословных ценностей, знаешь, как работает сигнализация, где стоят камеры и так далее, теоретически можешь любую из этих ценностей вынести и загнать, и почти никто сразу не хватится! И при этом так нуждаться в деньгах, что... вот правда, сил моих больше нет. Вынесу что-нибудь и продам, хоть за полцены, и решится вопрос с оплатой. А до ближайшей ревизии мы как-нибудь...

— Вот именно, — кивнула Ребекка. — Если бы ты планировал пользоваться этими деньгами в одиночку и сразу после продажи умотать куда-нибудь подальше из страны — то ещё можно было бы рассуждать, хотя бы теоретически. Но тут — «мы». Ты и он. А он из этого музея куда денется? А если тебя сдадут, ну, хотя бы покупатель сдаст? Если тебя посадят? И даже если просто уволят, но запретят вообще сюда приходить? Он как дальше будет — без тебя? Кто ему поможет? Скрижаль? Сомневаюсь!

Ребекка придвинулась ближе и взяла Ларри за руку:

— У тебя самого неужели нет ничего, что можно продать? Подумай. Машина? Акции какие-то? Фамильные ценности?

— Машина у меня такая, что я сам должен скоро буду за её утилизацию доплачивать, — горько усмехнулся Ларри. — Акции были пару лет назад, но всё прогорело, увы. А фамильные ценности...

В следующую секунду он вскочил на ноги:

— Есть! Мать оставила мне кольцо. Хотя... я всё равно не могу его продать, почему и забыл про него совершенно.

Он махнул рукой и снова, сгорбившись, уселся на диван.

— Погоди, почему не можешь?

— Потому что моя мама своей последней волей мне это запретила. Она ещё при жизни рассказывала, что это кольцо передаётся в нашей семье из поколения в поколение вот уже прорву лет, и что я ни в коем случае не должен его продавать, а должен непременно подарить его моей будущей омеге, когда женюсь второй раз!

— Ну? — внимательно посмотрела на него Ребекка. — И в чём проблема?

— Как в чём? — Ларри уже ничего не понимал. — Продавать. Кольцо. Нельзя. Оно для моей будущей омеги.

— Дэйли, включи голову, — Ребекка даже позволила себе улыбнуться. — Это кольцо для твоей омеги? Прекрасно! Ак и есть твоя омега, и плевать, что официально вы не женаты. Он ждёт ребёнка от тебя, ему нужна особая медицинская помощь, без которой он рискует серьёзно пострадать, причём мы не знаем, сможет ли скрижаль снова вернуть его к жизни после этого! И если для того, чтобы он получил нужную помощь, надо заплатить — то ты, соответственно, платишь этим кольцом. Оно спасает жизнь твоей омеге и вашему ребёнку.

— Но мы же не сможем передать его потом будущему поколению?

— Не сможете, — кивнула Ребекка. — Но что делать? Все традиции когда-то прерываются. А если бы ты не женился? Кольцо бы так и осталось у тебя, а потом, возможно, его заграбастали бы какие-нибудь ушлые дальние родственники. Так что... аукционы, антикварные магазины, прочие места, где за такую вещь дадут адекватную цену. Уж ты, как ночной сторож музея, давно должен знать такие места!

Она хохотала, и Ларри думал, что готов рассмеяться вместе с ней. Настолько стало легко от принятого решения.

— Слушай, почему ты не пошла в юристы, а?

— Я историю больше люблю, — ответила Ребекка. — Честно.


	22. Часть 5, глава 2

После этого разговора Ларри окончательно выдохнул и вспомнил про интерес к жизни. Про поцелуи в ночном парке, про осторожные объятия в комнате охраны, про разные романтические глупости, которые можно говорить Аку на ухо, пока ходишь по этажам.

— Великий Осирис, — смеялся Ак в ответ, — неужели кто-то вновь воздаёт должное простым жизненным радостям?

И добавлял уже серьёзным тоном:

— Если честно, то я думал, что тебе с Эзрой сейчас просто ни до чего.

— Обижаешь, — улыбался Ларри. — У меня есть тётя Берта.

— Так вот я же и говорю, — кивал Акменра. — С Эзрой и тётей Бертой!..

Да уж, при всей той помощи, которую оказывала тётя в хозяйстве (и которую собиралась оказать ещё), одна закавыка всё-таки была: миловаться дома теперь было сложно. Да, тётя тактично не лезла к ним в комнату, но великий Осирис, как говорит Ак, — какой Казанова может заниматься любовью, когда у тебя за стенкой любопытная родственница с хорошим слухом?

— Не переживай, — усмехался Акменра. — Мы с тобой сейчас только и можем, что целоваться!

— Да и целоваться вредно, — ворчал Ларри, косясь на дверь собственной комнаты. — Тебе не говорили, что от возбуждения тонус поднимается, и...

— Ничего мне не говорили, ты же знаешь, — хохотал Акменра в ответ. — Это ты у нас то и дело бегал по лекарям, а меня магия скрижали бережёт.

Ох, сказал бы Ларри про эту магию пару ласковых!.. Но — что делать: Ак не может вообще без любви. Ему сейчас нужна поддержка и физический контакт, Ларри знает. Поэтому они иногда уходят домой, как раньше, а иногда сидят в комнате охраны. Хорошо, что Тедди их отпускает, и вообще.

И вот только приспособились к этому всему, как Тедди взбесился. Ну, как взбесился? Не орал, конечно, скандалов не закатывал. Просто сказал:

— Лоуренс, при всём уважении к вам и вашим чувствам — прикрывать вас на дежурстве я смогу только раз в две недели. У меня, знаете ли, возраст, я устаю. Я понятно изложил?

Ларри подумал: ну точно, Тедди до сих пор дуется, что Эзру не назвали в его честь. Но все же попытался протестовать:

— Тедди, раз в две недели — это жестоко. Ты же сам говорил, что омеги в известном положении крайне нуждаются в любви и заботе?

Рузвельт прищурился:

— Лоуренс, поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но по моему, ночным сторожем в музее числишься ты, а не я. И вообще вам теперь надо думать о работе, а не о любви. О любви вы оба, мнэ-э-э, уже подумали!..

Ларри тогда мысленно обозвал господина президента нехорошим словом. Однако что делать, если формально тот был прав?

Но ко всему прочему, когда Ларри работал — Тедди от него всё равно не отставал. Ходил следом и бухтел, что Ларри всё делает не так.

Это было просто невыносимо. Ларри однажды и не вынес. Сказал Аку:

— Чёрт. Надо будет попросить Макфи, чтобы в экспозицию Сакаджавеи добавили ещё и её детей. Обоих! Посмотрим тогда, что Рузвельт запоёт.

— Может, и мужа тогда предложить добавить? — заинтересованно глянул Ак. — Этого... француза Шарбонно?

— Да ты что, — вздохнул Ларри. — Мы же не садисты. Хотя, конечно, Рузвельт тот еще хитрый жук. Он хочет дежурить раз в две недели, а оставшееся время ходить за нами, командовать и возмущаться. Сколько можно уже, а? Он оставит нас в покое или нет? «О любви вы уже подумали, теперь думайте о работе!» — передразнил Ларри президента.

— Кстати о любви, — сказал Акменра. — А разве Тедди не должен идти и заниматься своими делами? С Сакаджавеей? А не ходить с нами по коридорам и бухтеть.

— Мне кажется, он там сперва заканчивает, а потом нам трахает мозги, — сорвался Ларри.

— Да? Во имя Ра, если он так быстро там заканчивает, то у меня для него плохие новости!

Ларри покраснел. Господи боже! Ак — потрясающий, конечно. Но какой же циничный, великий Осирис! Причём ему хоть бы хны, а Ларри до сих пор смущается от такой откровенности.

— Пошли хоть посмотрим, что там у них, — предложил он. — Нет, не в том смысле, а... проверить же надо?

— Надо, — кивнул Акменра. И осторожно поднялся с дивана. — Идём.

В зале их встретил сюрприз: Сакаджавея разводила костёр. Прямо посреди экспозиции. И готовилась выполнять какие-то обряды. Ларри так и застыл столбом от удивления. Правда, Акменра не растерялся:

— О прекрасная! Ты хоть это... устройство для тушения огня рядом поставь.

— Спокойно, мой юный правитель, — в тон ему отозвалась Сакаджавея. — У меня всё под контролем.

— Как, и у тебя тоже? — фыркнул Акменра. — И если так же, то...

Ларри наконец опомнился:

— Ну, хватит уже!..

Акменра счёл за лучшее сменить тему:

— Сак, а чего ты Рузвельта прогнала?

— Я его не прогоняла. Он сам ушёл. Сказал, что его напрягают мои самобытные верования.

— Что? — Ларри не поверил своим ушам. — Да он вообще охуе...

— Хранитель Бруклина, не выражайся при даме, — веселился Акменра. — Кстати, а тебя мои самобытные верования не напрягают?

Тут Ларри плюнул и решил, что если Аку весело, то и ему самому не грешно развлечься. И ответил:

— Нет. Мы же договорились, что отдадим первого ребёнка в жрецы?

— Пожалуй, в жрецы не нужно, — несло Ака дальше. — Лучше в чиновники. При дворе правителя.

Ларри не остался в долгу:

— Это в администрацию президента, что ли?

— Какого президента? Рузвельта?

— Ой, нет, — со смехом вмешалась Сакаджавея, — вот этого точно не надо!

И посмотрела на Ака:

— Хочешь обряд, чтобы у тебя всё прошло благополучно?

Ак посмотрел на неё и внезапно сказал:

— Хочу. Спасибо большое.

Дальше пошли специфические индейские техники. Сакаджавея курила благовония, пела какой-то тягучий тихий мотив, танцевала возле костра, повязывала Акменра на запястье красную ленту. Ларри едва не заснул к концу этого действа — так медитативны оказались «самобытные верования» Сакаджавеи. Ак же, напротив, смотрел во все глаза, и потом, когда они уходили из экспозиции, шепнул Ларри на ухо, сжимая его ладонь смуглыми пальцами:

— Теперь я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что всё будет хорошо.

Ларри и сам теперь почти не сомневался. Во всяком случае сейчас, когда он выходил из зала Сакаджавеи, у него не было сомнений.


	23. Часть 5, глава 3

Для окончательной уверенности нужно было съездить в клинику, которую посоветовала Ребекка, и всё узнать на месте. Ларри выбрал день посреди недели, предварительно созвонился и уточнил, где они находятся. Находились они где-то в дальнем пригороде, что осложняло дело, но другого выхода не было — соваться абы куда было рискованно, да и нельзя было заявиться в непроверенную контору, которая к тому же вполне могла потребовать с них документы.

Поэтому, предупредив тётю Берту, Ларри поехал на вокзал сразу после работы. Всю дорогу туда он просто проспал. Поезд настраивал на сон, особенно с его монотонным пейзажем и бессонной ночью накануне: Рузвельт снова ходил за ними, но Ларри уже было откровенно всё равно. После того обряда Сакаджавеи он как-то успокоился. Наверное, он всё-таки сильно тревожился, и любое вмешательство в их жизнь воспринималось болезненно. Рузвельт же просто не знал, куда себя деть и как всё контролировать. Пусть бухтит, если ему делать нечего. Завидует, наверное. Иначе зачем постоянно ходить за ними и проверять чего они там делают? Боится, что они заведут третьего? Ларри фыркнул. Что в голове у этого Рузвельта, одному Рузвельту известно. Да и то не факт. Ладно, пусть ходит, что уж теперь: не прогонять же его из музея. К тому же тётя Берта сказала, что если «господин президент» будет их сильно доставать, она возьмёт его на себя. Ларри тогда чуть не уронил пончик за завтраком и чудом не облился кофе, когда тётя состроила кокетливый и вполне заинтересованный вид.

— Эээ, тётушка, не думаю, что это хорошая идея. У него вообще-то подруга есть... Да и вообще, как это?

— Шлемазл, — усмехнулась тётя Берта. — Вейзмир, причем здесь подруга? Я просто побеседую с интересным мужчиной: может, ему откровенно скучно слоняться по коридорам, вот он и ходит за вами, чтобы хоть как-то развлечься.

— А... — протянул Ларри. Поставил чашку на стол и подумал про себя, что Рузвельту, наверное, о-о-очень скучно, раз он шатается за ними вот уже третью неделю.

— К тому же, если у него есть девушка, чего он тогда не ходит к ней?

— Вот и я не знаю, — промямлил Ларри, — не могу же я спросить у него «У вас что-то не так с Сакаджавеей?»

— Я спрошу, — безапелляционно заявила тётя Берта. — Потому что если есть девушка, всё остальное не особо важно в этот момент.

— Его напрягают её самобытные верования, — вздохнул Ларри, глядя на пончик. Надо будет попросить потом тётю сделать ещё, чтобы принести Аку, а то он в гости никак не может выбраться.

— Она еврейка? — прищурилась тётя.

— Что?! Нет. Разве Сакаджавея похоже на еврейское имя? Да и нет у нас экспозиции с евреями.

— Кто знает, — пожала плечами тётя Берта. — Знаешь что? Я, пожалуй, наведаюсь к вам в музей. С Эзрой. Пусть господин президент познает радости материнства, в смысле отцовства, вместе со своей девушкой.

В этот день Ларри и поехал в клинику. Потому что если бы он опоздал, его бы по-любому прикрыл Тедди, которому тётя позвонила по телефону в одну из ночей и предупредила о своём визите. Но Тедди ещё не знал, что ему предстоит ночь «радости отцовства» в ближайшее время.

Ларри не помнил, сколько лет он мотался по кругу. Южный Бруклин, Манхэттен (целый один раз), Оклахома. Дела, семья, мама — он понятия не имел, когда будет делать что-то для себя. Иногда ему казалось, что он не умеет делать что-то для себя. Разучился? Никогда не умел?

Этот круг начинал его уже выматывать. Каждый раз Ларри говорил себе, что не поедет больше никуда в эти выходные, праздники, отпуск. И каждый раз ехал.

И ругал себя за собственное бессилие. Бесила невозможность отказаться и отказать.

Машина сдалась первой. Он решила, что больше не в силах издеваться над собой и над ним и просто не завелась. Напрасно Ларри проклинал и умолял «это ведро с гайками», она осталась глуха к его просьбам. На носу был мамин юбилей, и Ларри никак не мог не ехать, вот только такси ему было сейчас не по силам, а билетов на самолёт не было. Точнее, были, конечно, но бизнес-класс. Мама бы непременно высказалась по этому поводу, что он потратил кучу денег, а еще бы непременно сказала, что если бы он нормально обращался с машиной, она бы не сломалась. Это уже стояло поперёк горла, и слушать больше Ларри был совершенно не намерен. Но кто бы его спросил, на самом деле. Мама никогда не спрашивала, что он хочет слушать, а что нет, заботясь о собственном личном комфорте. Оставалось надеяться, что тетя Берта не будет ему выносить мозги. В прошлый раз она сказала «и фиг с ним в самом деле, барахло, да и только», когда он выкинул мамин старый телевизор, который мало того, что уже не показывал и исполнял роль тумбочки, так еще и упал в довершение всего со всеми стоящими на нём вазами с не выдержавшей табуретки. Мама тогда знатно орала, хотя Ларри был совершенно ни при чём. Но тогда это высказывание тёти Берты его очень и очень поддержало.

О чём это он. Ему очень хотелось надеяться, что тётя Берта будет там, и что тётя Берта не будет его воспитывать.

Билеты были только на поезд.

С ним рядом ехала только одна женщина, ровесница его матери. Вагон вообще был полупустой. Попутчицу провожала целая огромная семья, которая помогла ей затащить кучу баулов. Сам же Ларри был с одной только сумкой. Попутчица долго прощалась, махала в окошко рукой, раскладывала вещи (сам Ларри помог ей поднять пару сумок в багажный отсек), потом звонила по телефону. «Здравствуй, кисунчик! Я еду, — радостно говорила она кому-то. — Я лечу на крыльях любви!»

«Надо же, как бывает, — подумал тогда Ларри. — Романтика в таком возрасте. Кто-то кого-то ждёт».

А у него даже никто и не радовался особо, когда он приезжал, как будто он и сам напросился. Но попробуй только не приехать. Ларри было странно, что есть люди, которые путешествуют с удовольствием, для которых это радость, а не обязанность. Ларри, честно говоря, им завидовал и думал, что у него никогда так не будет.

Он не запомнил, как прошёл юбилей матери, что сказала тётя Берта и как он потом все-таки починил машину, но это ощущение запомнил чётко. Что можно куда-то ехать не потому, что надо, а потому, что хочешь. И для этого почти никогда не нужно особого повода. Только желание. Только желание всегда.

Но с желанием у него были проблемы.

Ларри вспомнил это, когда ехал в пригородной электричке после переговоров в клинике. Чувства остались смешанные, но... клиника действительно оказалась достойной. Скорее Ларри чувствовал себя недостойным этого места.

Но об этом нужно будет подумать потом, с Аком. Не сейчас. Ларри забрался на свое место поближе к окну, порадовавшись, что его не укачивает в поездах, и выдохнул. Неподалёку щебетала какая-то бабушка.

— Котик, я отправила внуков домой и скоро приеду. Поставь паэлью, я очень хочу её на ужин. Целую.

Где-то шумели дети. Ларри слушал это и ощущал, как его накрывает тёплым ощущением радости. Он не мог позвонить Аку и сказать «Я еду. Поставь паэлью. Целую», но чувствовал, что Ак его ждёт, как ждал каждый вечер. И что Ларри сам, сам хочет туда ехать, куда он едет. Хочет. А не просто потому что надо.

На душе было спокойно. Впервые за долгое время Ларри совершенно не сомневался, что они со всем справятся.


	24. Часть 5, глава 4

— Тедди, у вас же было шестеро детей! Ну что такое? Берите, не бойтесь, — услышал Ларри, едва войдя в главный холл музея, и неосознанно замедлил шаг. Говорила явно тётя Берта: она действительно сдержала слово, взяв с собой в музей Эзру.

— Шестеро, да. Обычно с ними занималась жена. Я контактировал с ними... в более взрослом возрасте, — раздался несколько растерянный голос Рузвельта. Президент явно был не уверен в себе, происходящей ситуации и во всём музее.

— Отличный повод попробовать, — отозвалась тётя Берта. Ларри усмехнулся. Тётя не из тех, кто будет отступать. Если она решила, что Рузвельт сегодня будет заниматься с ребенком — он будет. Даже если он пока этого не знает.

— Может у вас ещё свои дети будут, откуда вы знаете? — продолжала вещать тётя.

— Как? — Рузвельт явно подавился воздухом. — Я из воска, она из полиуретана...

— Осторожнее, Теодор! Держите прямо. Вот так. Как? Магия скрижали. Ей абсолютно без разницы, из воска вы или из полиуретана, если у вас есть любовь. Так что всё возможно.

Кажется, Рузвельт крепко завис над этой мыслью и вообще был шокирован всей ситуацией под руководством тёти Берты.

Во всяком случае, в этот вечер Ларри его больше не видел.

Потом он вспомнил, как накануне они с Аком и Ребеккой занимались всякой, гмм, занимательной арифметикой. Для переговоров с клиникой требовалась примерная дата прибытия. Плюс-минус неделя.

— Неделя, представляешь? — говорил Ларри Ребекке, благо она сама спросила «Как у вас дела». — Тут общий срок полтора года, а они хотят, чтобы мы с точностью до недели...

— А сами они не могут определить, что ли? Там же вроде можно предварительный осмотр и всё такое?

— Можно, — усмехнулся Ларри. — Только у нас же всё не как у людей! Вот приедем мы, они посмотрят и скажут: о, вам ещё точно недели три ходить! А у нас эти три недели превращаются в шесть, и как я им это объясню? То, что нам тот срок, который они предварительно определят, нужно вдвое умножать?

— Давай тогда сами посчитаем. По крайней мере, — фыркнула Ребекка, — ты знаешь точный день зачатия. Отсюда и будем исходить. И кстати, ты считаешь неправильно.

— Это почему?

— Потому что нужно считать не девять месяцев, а сорок недель. А в вашем случае — восемьдесят.

— Так, — Ларри уселся за стол и придвинул к себе ноутбук, — в году пятьдесят две недели. Восемьдесят минус пятьдесят две будет... ага, двадцать восемь. Это получается... получается... примерно конец мая?

Ребекка усмехнулась:

— Примерно — да. Но если хочешь точно, тебе нужно считать не в неделях и даже не в днях, а в часах. Сорок недель — двести восемьдесят дней — шесть тысяч семьсот двадцать часов. Ты время зачатия хотя бы примерно помнишь или нет?

Ларри посмотрел, как она с трудом сдерживает смех, и сорвался:

— По крайней мере, это точно было не днём! А солнце в тот день село примерно полпятого! Полчаса одевались! Полчаса трепались... о всякой ерунде! Значит, полшестого! Ну ладно, в шесть!..

— Да я же шучу, — улыбнулась Ребекка. — Но в этой шутке, как мне кажется, есть весомая доля правды. Потому что за это время были и длинные ночи, и короткие; опять же — ночь и день не являются точными половинами суток, поэтому нужно сесть и высчитывать не по обычному календарю, а по астрономическому. Мне так кажется.

Да уж! Ларри и предположить не мог, что ему когда-нибудь придётся высчитывать дату появления на свет собственного ребёнка по астрономическому календарю.

— Ладно, — кивнул он. — Я посчитаю. Мы с Аком вместе посчитаем.

Ак, надо сказать, управлялся с астрономическим календарём куда лучше Ларри. Он провёл пару часов за скрупулёзными подсчётами, а потом улыбнулся и сообщил:

— У меня получается начало мая. Примерно с пятого по пятнадцатое число. Я делаю большой разброс, потому что ты говорил, что тебя в клинике просили. А знаешь, почему я беру именно десять дней, а не неделю? Потому что у нас получается очень интересное совпадение!..

Акменра встретился с недоуменным взглядом Ларри, уселся поудобнее и пустился в объяснения:

— У нас каждый год в новолуние десятого месяца начинали отмечать праздник Долины: десять дней, когда мир живых составлял единое целое с миром мёртвых. Понимаешь?

Он хихикнул и продолжил:

— Наш десятый месяц — это примерно ваш апрель-май. Месяцы у нас считались с новолуния по новолуние. Первый день месяца так и назывался — песджентиу, что означает — праздник новой луны. В этом году, судя по лунному календарю, начало десятого месяца приходится на пятое мая. Соответственно, я практически гарантированно попадаю в праздник Долины, и мне кажется это очень символичным даже помимо того, что ты благодаря директору попал в Рождество!..

— Мир живых составлял единое целое с миром мёртвых, — повторил Ларри. — У твоей скрижали отличное чувство юмора, что ни говори.


	25. Часть 5, глава 5

Кстати о юморе: новым развлечением Ака стало читать дурацкие статьи про разнообразие сексуальной жизни и ржать. Именно ржать, так что иногда Ларри даже всерьёз опасался, как бы тот не доржался до чего-либо. А уверения «успокойся, не рожу же я в самом деле от смеха» нисколько не успокаивали. Какой только бред не писали в этих статьях, так что даже бред про носки и топор под подушкой теперь казался милым недоразумением.

Ларри боялся, что они не дотянут до назначенной даты, и чем ближе была эта дата, тем больше всякой ерунды читал Акменра и после ржал так, что у Ларри самого едва не начинал болеть живот. Поэтому Ларри нервничал с каждым днём всё сильнее, и чем больше хохотал Ак, тем больше нервничал Ларри, не давая спать себе, Эзре и даже тёте Берте.

— Вейзмир, что ты как волчок в самом деле? — шикнула она как-то на него. — Не ешь, не спишь, похудел весь и спокойно даже сидеть не можешь. Что ты так беспокоишься, родит твой ненаглядный, куда денется! Не делай никому беременную голову: сроки посчитаны, бумаги подписаны, аванс уплачен, и как начнётся — вас там ночью встретят как дорогих гостей! А днём никуда бежать смысла нет: он всё равно днём... работает. Сядь отдохни, иди вон поспи немного, а то глаза вообще ввалились!

Но Ларри не мог спать.

Он каждый день бежал на работу намного раньше, чем начинался закат — весенние ночи, чтоб их. И каждую ночь скрещивал пальцы, чтобы ничего экстремального не случилось. Больше ничего сделать он всё равно не мог: оставалось только ждать, следить за тем, чтобы Ак берёг себя и... не приставать.

Последнее было самое сложное, особенно когда Акменра так ржал, запрокидывая голову назад и обнажая зубы, и читал взахлёб эти дурацкие статьи, тыча пальцем в экран.

— Смотри, смотри, что здесь написано: «Давай пошалим: пять игр, которые взбодрят отношения»!

Ларри уже заранее напрягался, зная, что ничего хорошего не будет, а Ак продолжал.

— «Ваш избранник привык видеть вас заботливой и покладистой омегой, или чаще всего в общении с ним вы „включаете“ стерву или роковую диву? Наверное, такой сценарий ему немного поднадоел. Устройте разгрузочный день для ваших отношений и станьте для него не просто новой, а совершенно другой. Если вам к тому же не чужда актёрская игра, то смело примеряйте на себя образ кинозвезды или станьте режиссёром своего спектакля, у которого будет только один зритель — ваш партнёр». Ааа, это мы с тобой уже проходили, я вон как влез в образ беременной омеги, так и сижу.

— Я ещё предыдущим образом-то не успел насладиться, — бурчал Ларри, заваривая чай, пока Ак продолжал увлечённо читать.

— Ничего, я тебе потом его обратно покажу. Но не сейчас. Потому что беременный фараон — это просто нечто. Мало того, что он в принципе не привык в чём-то встречать отказ, да ещё и специфические капризы омеги в положении?

Ларри согласно кивнул, продолжая заниматься чаем. При всём происходящем капризным Ака назвать было сложно, так что «беременного фараона» Ларри явно не видел.

— А это, — сказал Ак после нескольких минут задумчивого молчания. — Как тебе нравится это? «Нарисуйте для своего любимого карту сокровищ, где главный приз — это вы, получив который, он будет волен делать всё, что угодно. И не стесняйтесь, заставьте его побегать по всему городу, по ходу прикупив вам кучу подарков. Пусть он стартует из спальни, найдя подсказку, убрав постель, а о следующем шаге узнает, отыскав записку под грудой вчерашней посуды. Сговоритесь с продавцами магазинов белья и ювелирных салонов, пусть они передают ему подсказки только после оплаченного чека за отложенную вами покупку. Уставший от поисков и сгорая от нетерпения увидеть вас, ваш альфа обязательно пойдёт на поводу всех ваших желаний. Подготовьтесь к финальному шагу основательно». Аххаха!..

— Мне вообще это не нравится, — Ларри едва не облился чаем. — Зачем вообще гонять любимого человека по городу, если хочешь... с ним хочешь... зачем время тратить?

В ответ вздохнули.

— Может, им скучно? Ооо! Это вообще шикарно! Слушай! «Местом встречи может стать то самое кафе, где вы познакомились, или пентхауз в центре города, а, возможно, вы станцуете для него особенный танец. Разрешите себе пофантазировать! Ваш избранник это оценит!»

Ларри нервно дёрнулся, представив себе эту картину и в который раз порадовавшись, что Акменра слишком разумный, чтобы воплощать это в жизнь.

— Это, представь, я гонял тебя по всем залам, а там тебе давали записки, даааа, — Ак пока ещё сдерживался, чтобы не начать смеяться, но его уже ощутимо распирало. — Можешь ничего не покупать, тебе записки и так дадут, разве что кофе притащить с первого этажа... а потом записка, полученная от Рузвельта вместе с его получасовой лекцией, приведёт тебя в египетский зал, где всё начиналось. И тут я картинно вылезаю из саркофага и танцую ритуальный танец «Глаз Гора»...

— О, Исида, — выдохнул Ларри, представив эту картину. Честно говоря, она ему понравилась, особенно если на Аке не будет бинтов.

— Осирис, это вообще кошмар! — послышалось за спиной. Ларри вздрогнул, открыл глаза и всё-таки пролил чай, неосторожно задев чашку от неожиданности. Чай потёк на пол, и Ларри поспешно бросился его вытирать.

— Что с тобой? — подскочил Акменра. Он бросил свой ноутбук и теперь обеспокоенно смотрел только на Ларри.

— Всё в порядке. Так что там у тебя?

— А... да тут ерунда всякая... Но ерунда смешная! Это ж надо до такого додуматься: «Кладоискатели. Создайте для своего альфы наглядный образ своих воспоминаний и выдавайте их дозами. Для этой цели можно воспользоваться песочницей и совочком. Приготовьте те вещи, которые несут для вас двоих особый магический смысл». А, великая Хатхор! Ещё бы предложили в археологов поиграть! Мне что, самому теперь куда-нибудь закопаться, чтобы ты меня искал?

— Э, я не настолько давно с тобой знаком, чтобы нам требовалось такое разнообразие, — против воли прыснул Ларри, едва не опрокинув на себя вторую чашку. — Давай обойдёмся без этих археологов?

— Кладоискателей, — поправил его Акменра.

— Кладоискателей. Будем считать, что я тебя нашёл ещё тогда, и это считается.

— Кстати о разнообразии. Вот ещё статья: «Восемь приёмов, которым стоит поучиться у фильмов для взрослых». И знаешь, что они говорят? Почти то же, что и я. Интим при свете, медленный темп, близость не в постели — последнее вообще про нас, в нашем случае близость в постели — уже разнообразие. О, сексуальное нижнее бельё и депиляция. Смею надеяться, что моё нижнее бельё достаточно сексуально, а с депиляцией у меня проблем вообще нет. Слова во время секса, любование партнёром... гмм, мы это всё уже и сами прекрасно знаем, написали бы что-нибудь новое в самом деле, а то даже и позаимствовать нечего. А такой громкий заголовок сделали! Во имя Ра, а это что?..

По мере того, как Акменра говорил, Ларри подходил ближе, ловя в его словах всё больше и больше отчаяния. Как будто Ак старался показать, что у него всё очень и очень хорошо, но у него не получалось. Как будто ему действительно этого не хватало... А ведь ему в самом деле явно не хватает их близости. Как и самому Ларри. Очень сильно. Просто они об этом не разговаривали в последнее время. Не до того было. Или Ларри просто думал, что не до того?

— Тебе действительно так плохо? — вздохнув, спросил Ларри, садясь рядом. — Ну мы не можем сейчас, у нас же срок на носу...

— Да, — серьёзно ответил Акменра. — Мне этого не хватает. Но я всё прекрасно понимаю. — Он внимательно посмотрел на Ларри, протягивая к нему руку, и привлёк к себе, прижавшись лбом, как только Ларри оказался рядом. — Но должен же я как-то сбрасывать это напряжение, а?

Ларри улыбнулся в ответ, накрывая его ладонь своей.


	26. Часть 5, глава 6

В ночь на пятое мая Ларри явился на работу сам не свой. Акменра подкалывал его до самого утра, продолжая довольно рискованно ржать над очередной статьёй, а забираясь в саркофаг, усмехнулся:

— Выдыхай, Хранитель Бруклина. А то ты ходишь с таким лицом, словно собрался родить вместо меня!

— Я бы не отказался, — буркнул Ларри. — Мне самому проще.

— Смирись с тем, что мы не всё можем контролировать, — пожал плечами Акменра. И отключился.

Ларри закрыл крышку и отправился домой, где тётя Берта, взглянув на него повнимательнее, без разговоров погнала его спать. И пригрозила в спину:

— Если ты будешь так дёргаться все эти ваши десять дней, я буду снова ходить на работу вместе с тобой! И с ребёнком!

Ларри, засыпая: подумал: она может. Но вот повторения истории с рождением Эзры и активным участием тёти в этом процессе ему откровенно не хотелось. Поэтому в последующие дни он попытался успокоиться, переключиться, прийти в себя... и опомнился только тогда, когда вечером двенадцатого Акменра вылез, переоделся, привычным образом прошествовал в комнату охраны, чтобы залезть в интернет... и вдруг поморщился и тяжело опустился на диван. Ларри тут же встревожился:

— Э-э-э, Ак? Что с тобой?

— Я... не знаю... но мне что-то нехорошо!

«Что-то, мать твою», — обругал себя мысленно Ларри. А вслух сказал:

— Раздевайся. Быстро!

— Зачем? — недоуменно глянул Акменра. — Нам же нужно ехать, и...

— Вот именно! Не в этом же ты поедешь? Они, конечно, не спросят, с какого карнавала мы прибыли, но мне ещё и за сохранностью этого всего следить будет явно недосуг!

Акменра опомнился и быстро начал развязывать парадное схенти. Штаны и бесформенная хламида из магазина «Счастье быть омегой» наконец дождались своего финального часа.

— Ты не волнуйся, — через силу улыбнулся Ларри. — У нас всё под контролем. Я сейчас быстро предупрежу Тедди, а ты одевайся пока!

Он выбежал в коридор, доставая из кармана мобильник. «Какое-то дежа вю», — мелькнуло в голове.

— Девушка, пожалуйста, срочно машину к Музею естественной истории, Централ-парк-Уэст!..

В клинике действительно было всё по высшему разряду, в том числе конфиденциальность. Документов никаких не спросили, экспресс-обследование на месте провели, и даже предложили успокаивающего травяного чая.

— Выпейте, — тронула Ларри за плечо молоденькая медсестра, пока он напряжённым взглядом следил, как каталка уезжает в операционную. — Сядьте, расслабьтесь, отдохните. Ваш омега в надёжных руках!

Ларри рассеянно кивнул. Правду сказать, волновался он не только за это: май, ночи уже короткие, время бежит непозволительно быстро, а до рассвета осталось...

— Вся операция не дольше получаса, — успокаивала его медсестра. — Потом ещё примерно час, чтобы в себя пришёл, и поедете все вместе домой!

И правда хорошая клиника, подумал Ларри. Никто даже и не спросил, почему ставится условие «прибыть, когда стемнеет, и всё закончить за час до рассвета». Мало ли какие заскоки бывают у беременных омег?

Но май, чёрт подери. Интересно, треклятая скрижаль это специально? Ларри посмотрел на часы: было четверть первого ночи тринадцатого мая. Праздник Долины: время, когда мир мёртвых сливается с миром живых.

Однако.

Ларри даже задремал в этом мягком кресле. А очнулся оттого, что его снова трогали за плечо. Рядом опять стояла та самая медсестра, а в руках у неё был белый свёрток.

Она заговорщицки улыбнулась:

— Всё! Девочка. Причём альфа. Хотите посмотреть?

Ларри вспомнил, как неделю назад тётя Берта, усмехаясь, говорила ему:

— Напоминаю тебе, шлемазл ты этакий, что все новорождённые поначалу на одно лицо, и у них у всех до года глазки мутно-голубого цвета! Ладно, ты сам недавно, едва очухался, начал блажить «парень весь в меня»: в этот раз хоть не опозорься!

Ларри встал. Глянул — и обомлел, как раньше: из свёртка на него глянули большие, светлые серо-зелёные глаза.

— Ну, здравствуй... Дебора Маат, — произнёс он одними губами. — Добро пожаловать в новую жизнь.

ВМЕСТО ЭПИЛОГА

На юбилей директора Макфи собралась толпа народу: музей работал и днём, и ночью. Днём директора поздравляли коллеги и начальство, а ночью — экспонаты.

Суета с самого вечера поднялась такая, что никого нельзя было застать на месте. В египетском зале тоже в кои-то веки было пусто, и даже крышку на саркофаг кое-как положили, и бинты не убрали, невиданное дело!

Возле саркофага, держась за руки, стояли мальчик лет шести в очках и девочка чуть помладше. Оба темноволосые, встрёпанные и ужасно взволнованные.

— Вот, — говорил мальчик полушёпотом, — вот эта самая скрижаль! Можешь посмотреть, пока никого нет. Только, упаси тебя Ра, не хватай руками: папа мне говорил, что это может быть смертельно опасно. Мало ли, что ты там накрутишь, а исправить уже ничего будет нельзя.

— Мне ити тоже говорил, что не надо её трогать, — согласилась девочка. — И что дедушка Меренкаре, который в Лондоне, когда-то специально её сделал, чтобы наказывать детей. Наверное, ити в детстве не слушался, и тогда придумали эту штуку, чтобы его на день вон туда запирать, — девочка кивнула на саркофаг. — А теперь дедушка, говорят, хотел бы вернуть всё как было, да не может. Грустно, что мы с ити только по ночам можем видеться, правда?

Мальчик посмотрел на сестру:

— Знаешь, Дебби, я вот немножко вырасту и, клянусь Осирисом, с этим всем сам разберусь. Изобрету что-нибудь, чтобы всё это поправить, что там дедушка наделал. Папа говорит — не бывает проблем без решений, и если так, я это решение найду, не будь я Эзра Говард Дэйли. Ты мне веришь?

Девочка улыбнулась, сжала его руку и радостно закивала.


End file.
